


Deviant Love

by connor_the_cinammon_role



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Humor, Memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 49,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connor_the_cinammon_role/pseuds/connor_the_cinammon_role
Summary: Latest female negotiator prototype: KD700Latest male negotiator prototype: RK800Both familiar and yet so different.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is my first FanFiction, I hope you like it  
> also: English isn't my best language, so if you find any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm sorry for that  
> Without further ado, let's get right into it

 

 

"CyberLifes latest prototype KD700." Doctor Ruth, who created most of the androids, said and looked at you. You were deactivated right now, so you just could move your eyes and look around.

The Doctor made a short pause. "KD700, activate." 

You felt all of your biocomponents working and your 'heart' beating.

"Hello, Doctor Ruth. I'm (Y/n) and will assist the Detroit Police Department in all drug cases." you looked around and saw the bright, white laboratory. Some other doctors and scientist stood behind a glass wall and looked at you. Sure, it was a pretty big day for them, since your the newest android on the market.

"Come to me." he said and you took a unsteady step forward. "This looks good. How do you feel?" 

"I don't have emotions or feelings, but physically I feel good. I can't detect any problems."

The Doc took some notes and mumbled something.

"Alright. (Y/n), we build you a bit more..." he searched the right word. "Capable of understanding Jokes, telling some and also have humor." the bald man looked at you. "So. We have to make the test." 

"Okay." you nodded and raised one eyebrow. "With what do you start?" 

"First, introduce yourself. Model number and all that." 

You turned your head to the machine, which will disassemble you if you do something wrong or they will detect an issue. "I'm a KD700 Model and a prototype to assist the DPD. I speak over 200 languages and can also watch after children and have many features, like scanning faces, my surroundings and check samples in real time." 

"Good. How about you bring me a water?" 

"Sure." you shrugged your shoulders and went to the water dispenser. You came back with a plastic cup full of water. "Here you go." 

"Thank you, sweetheart." he smiled a bit and you just nodded. "Alright, the other test went all positive, so I think you're ready." 

"When do I start work?" 

"Now." 

 

There was complete silence in the elevator, as you went down to the first floor.

**Assigned Case: Drugs**  
**Partner: Emylie Anderson, Detective**

You looked to the moving numbers of the elevator and sighed quietly. You wondered how your partner would be. Sure, it was completely indifferent how her character was or how she looked. You just didn't knew what you should do, if she hates androids or mistreats you. 

You took a hairband out of your pocket and pulled your hair into a high pony tail. After the elevator stopped, you stepped out and saw some androids scurry around like ants. The door to CyberLife opened up with a palm scan and you looked around.

The cold rain landed on your synthetic skin and you stopped for a moment to feel it. You rose both of your hands a bit up you tried to catch some drops and lifted your head to look at the sky. After a couple of seconds you remembered what your mission was, so you went to a taxi, which waited for you at the fence of CyberLife.

You gave a nod to the soldiers and set down in the car. Once you typed the address in, the car pulled away. The radio played quietly some songs and you stare out of the window. Even though it was pretty dark and raining, you saw all of the bright skyscrapers as you drove into Detroit.  
It was the first time that you saw something and almost everything was so interesting. Your mouth was opened and tried to look up, but the window was to small to see every skyscraper.

The taxi stopped in front of a big building. 'Detroit Police Department' was glowing in a matt creme-white. It was still raining and the car ride took about half an hour. You quickly went to the Department und almost jumped the stairs up. If you could feel something, you maybe would say that you felt exited.  
How will the people react to you? Are there other androids? Mostly important: How will the treat you? All this questions were in your head as you opened the door and the smell of coffee and paper hit you. You saw an android sit at the reception, so you went to her and she looked up. 

"Hello." the blonde android smiled. "How can I help you?" 

"I'm here to assist Emylie Anderson in her cases." you said and transferred your ID. 

"Alright. Welcome to the DPD." 

You gave her a nod and stepped through the glass door. The big room was full of officers and some androids at the parking-station. Maybe you could stay the night there..   
Some of the officers looked at you, others didn't care at all. You turned around and opened the door to Captain Fowlers office. 

"Hello, Captain Fowler, I'm the android sent by CyberLife." you introduced yourself and folded your hands. 

"Good, Detective Anderson isn't here yet, but you can take the place in front of her desk." he didn't even look up and just pointed blind to the desk. It was empty, just a Computer was there.   
You nodded one time and went to the desk. It was kinda awkward, but you just set down straight and looked around. After you glanced around the room, you scanned her desk. She has a dog, a Saint Bernard, a fresh little cactus and just ate takeaway food. Well, that was what her garbage can showed. 

"It was a successful day, Lieutenant." you heard someone suddenly say and turned around. There were two people and one android. The woman saw you and let out a high pitched, short scream. Where you that horrible? 

"Look at that, Dad!" she said and her brown, curly hair jumped up and down as she run to you. "It's an android!" 

"Hello. My name is (Y/n), I'm the android sent by CyberLife." you said again and lowered your chin a bit. "I'm searching Emylie Anderson, do you know where she is?" you didn't had time to scan their faces, so asking would be faster. 

"That's me!" the woman said and opened her mouth, but closed it again. 

"Fuckin' hell... There's more of them." Lieutenant Anderson said and rolled his eyes. 

The android looked at you. 

**Model: RK800 #313 248 317 - 51 /Connor**

"You're the latest prototype from CyberLife." it said and raised one eyebrow. "Why are you here?" 

You were kinda confused by his cold voice. "I'm here to assist Detective Anderson with her drug cases." 

"So you're not replacing me?" it narrowed its eyes. 

"No, why should I?" you shook your head and looked to Emylie. "Detective, are you ok? You look kinda red." 

"This is so fuckin' awesome! I always envied Dad that he had an android and I'm not! Uhhh this is so exciting!" she said and jumped up. "Oh my god, do you know what that means, Dad?" 

"No?" he shook his head and crossed his arms. 

"Me neither, but this is going to be awesome!" 

"Well, it's very pleasant to see that you're happy." you tried to smile, but it didn't look right. 

Emylie touched your shoulder. "This is the beginning of a friendship." 


	2. Groceries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so hard to call Connor 'it' the whole time dayum

 

 

"Alright, can you please stop staring at me? It's creepy." you said and turned your head to Connor, who was sitting on the other side of the aisle. Its eyes were on you non-stop and you felt kinda weird about it. 

"I'm sorry." it said quickly and furrowed its eyebrows. "You're an October Model right?" 

"Yes." you nodded and looked to Emylie. She was talking to Lieutenant Anderson and both were looking at you. "Why are you all staring at me?" 

Someone went by. "Because you're hot." he winked and left the Department. 

"That's Gavin Reed." Connor said and you nodded slowly. "He's kinda the asshole here, but a good cop." 

"Whoa, language." Emylie said and set down in front of you. "Yeah, Gavin's an ass but he's so hot." she admitted and you wrinkled your forehead. 

"Do you have a dog?" you asked instead of answering. It was nice to know something about your partner. "I like dogs. They are cute." 

"CyberLife really doesen't care that their androids have the same lines, right?" Hank looked at you and had a condescending expression on his face. 

Emylie shook her head a bit, but answered your question. "Yep, his name's Sumo. Shit guard dog, but such a good boi."

"Lieutenant Anderson likes Heavy Metal!" Connor said suddenly and you tried to smile again. "I found it out by myself." 

_Such a showoff._

"You just listend to his MP3-Player." Emylie laughed and the android crossed its arms. 

"Maybe." it mumbled. 

"Naw, are you trying to show off in front of this beautiful lady?" she pointed at you. 

Connors mouth opened a bit. "It isn't a lady, it's an android that _looks_ like a lady." 

"Oh I am so sorry, Mister smartass!" she said with a sarcastic undertone and wiggled her arms.   
You just followed their conversation without saying anything. 

"Are you sure you're not belong to the Eden Club?" Reed asked and went by again. "'Cause that's where androids belong." 

"I'm sorry, but do we know each other?" you stood up, but still were smaller than him. "Because you shouldn't judge somebody by their looks or 'race'." your voice was cold and you heard Emylie holding back her laugh. 

"So they teach you how to talk back?" Gavin crossed his arms and stepped even closer to you. 

"Yeah, that's how a conversation works." you furrowed your eyebrows and looked up to him. 

He narrowed his eyes and poked your shoulder hard. "They should've made you bigger. Are you sure you can chase those bad guys?" 

"It isn't about the size, it's about endurance, capacity and logical thinking. You, as a human couldn't chase an android, because we never get tired. So you'd had zero chances in a race against me." you shrugged and he was visibly mad at you. 

"Oh my gawd." Emylie whispered and looked to you. "I think I found my new role model." 

 

 

"Hey, (Y/n)! C'mon!" Emylie took her jacket and waited for you with Hank and Connor. 

"Where?" you asked confused and she jingled her car key. 

"Home, duh." 

"What? No, I have to stay here and do the files. I don't need rest either way, so you can go without me." 

Emylie crossed her arms. "You take my orders right?" 

"Yes." you nodded, still confused a bit. 

"Then you're coming with us." 

Why did she sounded like some villain? 

 

"WON'T YOU TAKE ME TO, (Y/n) say it!" Emylie pointed to you and kinda danced on the drivers seat. 

"Funky town?" you asked and furrowed your eyebrows. 

"Turn that shit off!" Lieutenant Anderson shouted from the back and Connor just looked out of the window. 

Emylie clapped her hands. "Shush, Dad! My car, my rules." 

"Emylie, you should really keep your hands on the steering wheel. It's dangerous-" 

"WON'T YOU TAKE ME TO FUNKY TOWN" she screamed again and drove to a grocery store. 

"Wow, wow, wow. Hold the fuck up, we're drivin' home!" Lieutenant Anderson crossed his arms and glanced at his daughter. 

She just stopped the engine and took the keys out. "Nuh-uh. We don't have bread, milk, cereals and so many things. So I'm gonna get 'em." she opened the door, but Connor stopped her. 

"Why don't you and Lieutenant Anderson drive home and (Y/n) and I pick the groceries up? I think it wouldn't be a big deal, right?" at the last part he looked at you and you shook your head. "See?" 

"Sounds like a great plan." Anderson said and Emylie lowered her chin, before handing some cash in your hand. "Don't buy shit!" 

You smiled a bit. "Noted." 

 

"Wow, look at that!" you said fascinated and looked at some LED-Sneakers. "They're still in?" 

"Yes, I saw some children wear them." Connor answered and put some fruits in the cart. "Is it possible that you're easy to fascinate?" 

"No wa- Are those baby carrots?" you grabbed a package and showed it Connor. "Whoaa." 

Connor shook his head a bit and put the carrots back. "Come on, we don't have time for this." 

"Wait, it's my first time in a grocery-store!" you made a slowly 360-turn and looked again at it. "Awe-some!" 

"You're not like the other androids, huh? You experience things..." it said and tilted its head to one side. 

"Well, you're right. CyberLife made me more human than other androids to see if humans will react different. So I'm capable of understanding some jokes and thinking a bit for myself." you explained and some people went by, looking at you two. 

"Pricks." one man said and shook his head. You furrowed your eyebrows and your LED was yellow for a sec. 

What have you done to humans that they hate you? Not all androids are the same... 

"Ignore them." Connor said and grabbed your hand. "You'll learn a lot here..." 

"In the grocery-store?" you wrinkled your forehead and wondered if it'd understand the 'joke'. 

But Connor just looked down at you and shook his head. "No, outside. How the world is. How the humans treat us. So it may be not how you imagined it." 

"I imagined nothing. I was designed to accomplish my mission and that's exactly what I'm going to do." you shrugged and throw some apples in the cart. "Lieutenant Anderson seems pretty... uncomfortable about us. But Detective Anderson not. Is there any reason why?" 

"I don't know.. I'm only a couple of weeks here, the Lieutenant don't trust me. But Emylie is a kind hearted person. She wants equal rights for us and.. understands deviants. That's why she took the drug-case." Connor said and you bit down your lip. Another feature, that is totally unnecessary but helps you to appear more human. 

"Huh.. how can somebody have empathy for them? They're still machines." you wondered and put cereals next to the apples. 

"I don't get humans." Connor admitted and tilted his head to one side. "They're really complicated, but that's none of our business."  

You just nodded slowly and grabbed all the stuff Connor said. After you payed for the groceries, you took the three big bags and went out of the store. 

"Let me help you." Connor was at you side and took two bags out of your hand, so you ended up with having one. 

"Thanks, but that's not necessary." you looked around and saw some skyscrapers far away. So the Lieutenant lived in the suburb. 

Suddenly, Connor stopped right in front of you. "Did you ever heard of rA9?" 

You almost bumped into it, but managed to stop timely. "No. What's that?" 

"See, that's the thing." it walked next to you again. "No one knows what it is, but everyone talks about it." 

"Oh.. I saw that your cases are piling up every day. If you want to, I can help." you shrugged and stopped at a red light. 

Connor turned its head to you, smiling a bit. "Only if you want to." 

"You know that we don't want anything. So, if you need help, just ask." 

"I will." 

 


	3. first case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to update every day sooo have fun I guess

 

 

"Okay, where the fuck is my Can-Food?" Lieutenant Anderson asked and searched through the bags. "Avocados?" 

"Lieutenant, it's healthy food. Can-Food is as unhealthy as the burgers you eat every day. So, (Y/n) and I going to cook meals and watch your cholesterol-level. You want to live a long, healthy life, right?" Connor lowered its chin and crossed its arms. 

"No, I wanna fucking die." Anderson whispered and set down. 

"I'm glad that I don't have to do it." Emylie laughed a bit and helped us put everything in place. Their house wasn't big, but had two floors and a backyard. The window in the kitchen was broken and you wondered what happend. The cold air was coming inside and you took some tape to place it over the hole. 

"Oh, don't get your hopes up, Detective. I only saw takeaway-food in your trash can, so you're going to eat the same food as Lieutenant Anderson." you said and turned around. Hank was laughing at Emylie and she crossed her arms. 

"I hate you, (Y/n)." she said and looked to the window. "I wanna test your skills." 

"That was a quick subject change." you were kinda surprised. "Okay, go on." 

She smiled challenging. "What happend to the window?" 

"Couldn't you asked before I taped the hole?" you shook your head, but followed her glance. "The person came from the outside. Here are some shards of glass." you pointed to the floor. "I suppose it happend yesterday or the day before." 

"Okay. And why are you so sure?" Hank asked and raised one eyebrow. 

"First of all, you didn't replace the window. Second, you would've already vacuumed the small shards up." you shrugged and looked to Connor. You scanned it and saw some loose stitches on its back. They were pretty small, but you still noticed them. "It was Connor." 

"What?" Emylie asked and was surprised. So you were right. 

"It broke the window with its elbow." you took Connors arm and pointed to a thread. "Then fall on its back, crawled back because it forgot Sumo.." 

Emylie stopped you. "Wow, and you know all of that because you looked at some shreds?" 

"And because Connors hair is here." you picked up the short hair and smiled proud. "Nailed it." 

"Okay, very impressive. But can you deal with..." she turned around and grabbed a lemon. "THIS?!" she throw it fast towards you and you catch it with one hand. 

"When life gives you lemons." your mouth corner went up a bit. "Squeeze them into peoples eyes." 

Hank nodded slowly. "I like you." 

"And not me?" Connor said betrayed and looked at you. 

"I like you too, Connor, calm down." he laughed slightly and patted its shoulder. "Even though she might be a newer model, she isn't going to replace you." 

"Thanks, Lieutenant." it smiled a bit and you went to the bathroom to wash your hands. 

Emylie followed you and watched every step you made. "Can I help you?" you asked and she stepped back quickly. 

"Nah, it's just weird to see someone else than Connor here." she shrugged and gave you a towel. "Can you please call him 'he'? It's kinda sad that you see him as an object." 

"If you want to, I can do that. But to me, he'll be an object for ever. We're both machines." you said with an excusing smile and went back to the kitchen. "Alright, Connor and I start cooking and you two can.. relax or whatever humans do." 

"For fucks sake..." Lieutenant Anderson sighed and set down on the couch, then turned the TV on. 

"If you need help, just ask!" Emylie offered and both of you nodded. 

"So, I had salad and omelette with beef and bacon in my mind?" Connor asked and took his jacket off. You did the same, since it'll just be in the way. 

You gave him a nod and grabbed a knife. 

"If you stab the tomato 28 times, something magical will happen." Emylie grinned and you furrowed your eyebrows. 

"I... uhm... I don't think I should stab the tomato." you said kinda confused and looked at the knife. 

Emylie just laughed and went back to the living room, to watch TV. "I was joking!" 

"Oh.." well, CyberLife didn't thought of everything. 

 

 

 

"What are you doing?" Emylie asked the next day and you stood up. Your fingers were covered in Red Ice, so it looked pretty much like you were taking drugs. 

"I just took a sample. He mixed Red Ice and marijuana together and smoked it. That gave him an overdose and he died." you looked to the corpse and knitted your eyebrows. "Kay Mitchels, 34." 

"Okay, this is the coolest thing I've ever seen." 

"A corpse?" you tried to get rid of the red ice on your hands. 

Emylie crossed her arms and also looked down. "Ha-ha. No, that you both can check samples in real time." she nodded respectful. 

**_Emylie ^_ **

"Well, it's our job." you shrugged and stroke your hair. "I'm going to check upstairs, if we'll find anything there." you went the stairs up and almost stepped on a dead rat. "Ew."

The second floor was a mess. Everywhere was dirt and dust and you clearly could see that no one cleaned this place up in a long time. You coughed a bit, the dust was in your airways and you hurried up. Every drawer that you opened was either full of dirt or some bills. 

_So this dude had money, but didn't pay bills. He spent everything on red ice, marijuana and other drugs._

"Huh..." you said and bit down your lip. "He had several sellers and some clients." 

"Who are you talking to?" Emylie shouted and you looked to the stairs. 

"Myself!" you answered and opened another drawer. It was empty, but something was different about this one. It was smaller than the others, so you tapped the bottom. Sounded hollow. You knitted your eyebrows and to lift the wood up. Surprisingly, it was pretty easy. 

In there was a little book, which you took out. The brown book seemed pretty old, so you turned the pages and saw some new notes. After a couple of seconds you smiled. "Bingo."

You ran the stairs down like a child and almost tripped over a plank, but managed to balance. "Guess who hit the jackpot!" 

"What did you found?" Emylie asked and stopped taking photos. 

"This is a book with all of the information inside we need! Photos, notes and even the finger prints from the others!" you smiled and Emylie wanted to grab the book, but you were faster than her and hold it up. "You can ruin the prints, Detective Anderson!" 

"And you're not?" 

"No, my skin is programmed neither to leave finger prints, nor destroy them." you said a bit proud and Emylie nodded slowly. 

"Well, then. You can bring the book to the DPD, I have to take some photos here." she pointed behind her. You lowered your chin and turned around. "Oh and if you see Dad, tell him that I'm going out with Gavin today!" 

"Okay!" you took a taxi and read the book. 

 

Captain Fowler leaned back in his chair as you showed him what you've found. "And what do you expect me to do?" 

"Well, it's clear that Detective Anderson and I can't take down a whole gang. So we'll need a SWAT-Unit, if that's possible." you looked at him and bit down your lip again. 

He nodded one time. "So you know where the gang is?" 

"No, not really." you admitted and pointed to the book. "But I think-" 

"If you don't know where their base is, go search it. I won't give you the unit earlier." he looked to the door. "You better start now." 

You lowered your chin and opened the door. A bit frustrated you opened the book again and walked to your place.

 

With your head on your hands you turned the pages and hit your head on the table. There was nothing! Everything that was important, was encrypted. And that stopped the whole investigation. Half an hour has passed since you asked the Captain for a unit and you read every page surely a hundred times. 

"I hate this." you mumbled and looked at the book, your eyes narrowed. "Stupid book." 

"It didn't do anything." Connor said suddenly and you turned around to him. He was walking in with Lieutenant Anderson and glanced at you. 

"Lieutenant Anderson, Detective Anderson said, that she's going out with Detective Reed today." 

He just sighed annoyed. "I'll never get the man-taste of this girl.." 

"Well, he looks good." you shrugged and knitted your eyebrows. "But his personality is shit." 

"Agreed." Connor nodded and you stood up, crossing your arms. You sighed frustrated and rubbed your eyes gently. 

"This man was smart. He encrypted all of the important information." you said and bit down your lip.

Connor looked at the little book. "Everyone who touched this book is dead."

"Yes, I know.." you sighed and narrowed your eyes. "But what if Kay Mitchels wasn't the owner?" 

"What do you mean?" Lieutenant Anderson asked and you quickly took a dry marker. The whiteboard on the wall was almost clear and you draw a circle with a question mark in it on. From that circle you made some arrows to different names. 

"Josua Saun, first one who died. Trace William, second. Louis Klein, third. Kay Mitchels, forth." you said and wrote at the same time. "There are fingerprints of a woman called Marry Jones. She's alive and lives in Detroit..." 

"Then go, pay her a visit." Hank waggled his hand around. 

"No, I can't... Detective Anderson isn't here, I only take her orders." you shook your head and played with the pen. 

"If we don't go, she might die." Connor said and you wrinkled your forehead. 

You looked at him. " _We_?" 

"Yes, I'm going with you." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my dog farted and I can't breath fml


	4. annoy him 'till death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo you wonderful people out there! I have three things that I wanna say:  
> First: from this Friday (August, 20th) I won't upload any chapters, because I'm on a vacation... but until then, I'm gonna upload every day  
> Second: I forgot the mention that I don't own the game cause I'm broke af and just watched it on YouTube, so the timeline here will be totally messy and stuff haha..  
> Third: let's just appreciate Connor and Bryan Dechart for a moment plz

 

 

"Miss Jones?" you knocked at the door. "Detroit Police, open up!" you knocked harder and something fall down inside. 

"Ugh, I'm coming" a female voice said and the door opened a couple of seconds later. The woman who opened up had greasy, brown hair and was pretty thin. "Oh would'cha look at that. Harry, c'mere! Look at those pricks." she laughed and light up a cigarette. 

"What?" a man stood behind her and was as thin as her. "Fuck off, you walkin' plastics!" 

"Detroit police." you hold your badge up. "We'd like to come in." 

"Shit." Jones said and opened the door up. "If you steal anything, I'm gonna call the police." 

"We _are_ the police." Connor raised one eyebrow and you looked around. It was so messy... 

You took the book out. "Do you know this?" 

Her eyes opened wide and she tried to grab the book. "Where the hell did you get it?!" 

"I'm pretty sure you also know Kay Mitchels. He died a couple of days ago, his corpse was found today. If you don't tell us what's up with this book, you'll might die too, because we can't protect you then." you said and looked at her. 

"It's... It's the book from S-"   
A shot interrupted her and just seconds later she fall down. A hole was in her head and her eyes still open. 

"Shit." you said quite and rubbed your cheeks gently. Another shot was heard and the man fall down. You pressed your lips together and sighed trough your nostrils. "That wouldn't happen if we didn't show up here. Oh fuck." 

"You can't blame yourself for that. They would've died anyways." Connor said cold and you looked up to him. 

"We have to call 911. Or someone to pick them up..." 

 

 

"I don't know if androids can have a trauma, but are you ok?" an extremely young doctor asked you and you just nodded quickly. It was the first time that you've seen someone get shot. It was a different thing to see corpses or something like that... 

"Connor! (Y/n)!" somebody shouted, but you didn't turned around. You could've saved them... You could've got the information you needed. Now it's too late and your whole case is on pause again. As cruel as that might sound, you didn't care for those people. You cared about the information they had. 

"(Y/n)?" Emylie asked and this time you lifted your head up. "Everything alright?" 

"Yes." you just said short and looked to the skyscrapers. "The bullet came from the 32nd floor, through the window and hit Miss Jones in the head. The second bullet came from the same floor, but different angle." 

"Maybe the killer is still there!" Emylie said enthusiastic and was about to run to the building, but you grabbed her sleeve. 

"No, you're not going anywhere!" you narrowed your eyes and looked to Connor. "We'll go up and check on that. You better drive to the department, the murderer could kill you too." you shook your head and let her go. 

"Okay... good point." she nodded and cleared her throat. "But what if he kills you?" 

"He can't kill me, I'm not alive." you shrugged and went to Connor. "You calculated where the bullet came from, right?" 

"Yes, we have to go there. Maybe the murderer is your gang-leader?" he raised one eyebrow. You gave him a nod and looked to Emylie, she set down in the car and drove away. Well, at least she was out of danger. 

"Okay, let's go." 

 

You took the stairs, since that'll be quicker than to wait for the elevator. The murder might've seen you so every second counted. 

"Detroit Police, stop moving!" you shouted as you kicked the door in and hold your gun up.

"Oh Rupert, what is going on?" an old lady asked and everyone of the 7 seniors turned around. You seemed to interrupt their Bingo-Afternoon, so you lowered your gun and furrowed your eyebrows. "Do you want a cookie?" 

"N-No, thanks." you said confused and looked to Connor, who was holding back a laugh. "We... We're sorry to interrupt you, but can we examine the appartement?" 

"Oh, of course darling! We don't have secrets!" the woman said and stood up. 

 ** _Ophern, Sophia_  
****Born: 12/5/1958 //Pension**  
Criminal record: None

"Well, some of us do. Margret for example!" a lady said and looked to Margret, an old woman with glasses and short white hair. 

"Get over it, Maria! I just didn't-" 

"Ladys, look what a charming man is here!" a bigger woman said and you were confused by the whole situation. For real, what was going on here? 

"Connor, you stay here, I'll check the rooms." you whispered and followed Sophia. 

She turned around in the kitchen and looked at you. "You're so skinny, darling! Are you sure that you don't want a cookie? Or maybe an apple-pie?" she asked and you shook your head. 

"No thank you, I appreciate it. But, Mrs Ophern, is anyone else in this appartement?" you asked and looked through the flat. 

"My grandchild, Sam is here. He's in the guestroom." she pointed to the room across the corridor. "You can go in if you need to." 

You nodded and quickly walked to the room. Your hand was on your gun as you opened the door and saw a young man with brown hair sitting in front of a Computer and talking to his microphone. He was playing a shooter-game but you didn't really care for that. 

 _**Ophern, Sam** _  
**Born: 3/7/2021 //Unemployed**  
**Criminal Record: Illegal gambling and gun possession, drugs**

"Detroit Police?" you said and he turned around. 

"Oh my god, guys wait, the police is here." he laughed and you wrinkled your forehead. "God the chat is exploding." 

"You might turn that off." you said and pointed to the Computer. 

"Are you crazy? This is live and everybody's gonna see it!" he smiled and leaned back. "So? Are you going to arrest me, cause I'm illegal good looking?" 

You took your gun out. "No, because you're being accused of murder. Who is your boss?" 

"Wow, wow, easy there. You might hurt me." Sam pointed to the gun and you narrowed your eyes. "I'm not gonna tell you anything." 

"Good. Then you'll go to jail for illegal gambling, illegal gun possession and drug dealing. I can live with that." you took out your handcuffs and put them around his wrists. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." 

"What, wait! You can't do that!" 

"Well, now everybody saw how you got arrested. Say bye to the world, Sam." you teased him and pushed him out of the room. "Connor, we can go. His fingerprints are on the book too!" 

"If you'll excuse me, Ladies and... gentlemen. Duty calls." he stood up and the 'ladies' sighed long.

 

Emylie looked at you. "You know that you've ruined my date-night, right?" 

"Oh, he'll ask you for another date, don't worry." you shrugged and leaned a bit forward. Connor was interrogating Sam and you sat on the other side of the glass. 

"Are you sure about that?" Emylie asked with a weird voice and you furrowed your eyebrows. Of course you were sure, that's why you said that he's gonna ask. You'd never get humans. 

"He doesen't say anything!" Connor said suddenly and you looked to him again. 

"Try 28-Stab wounds!" she said and chuckled a bit. Someday... Someday you're going to understand that joke too. 

Connor just shook his head. "No." 

"If I tell you, they're going to kill me..." Sam whispered and you sighed frustrated. 

"If you don't tell us, _I'm_ going to kill you." you mumbled and stood up, before walking up and down in the room. 

Emylie just ate a chocolate bar. "Hey, calm down, he'll speak." she turned the microphone on. "Okay, Connor we watched Brooklyn 99 a couple of days ago, you know what you should do." 

 **Brooklyn 99/ Series  
** **Release date: September/17/2013**  
Status: Discontinued 

"But Emylie... do you think he can handle it?" 

"Well, I hope so." she took a deep breath. "Initiate Mission G." 

You didn't get it. The DPD didn't had a 'Mission G'. 

"Please, I don't wanna die!" Sam shouted and Connor walked out of the room. Your glimpse followed him and you sighed quietly. "HELP." 

"We don't have another choice." Emylie said and crossed her arms. 

Minutes later, Connor returned with a guitar. "I'm ready." 

"Good." she turned around to you. "Your gonna see what happens now." 

Connor set down on the table and played some chords. "1, 2, 3, 4, AHHHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

"What is his plan? Annoy him 'till death?" you asked and furrowed your eyebrows. 

"Stop!" Sam shouted, but Connor just screamed louder. "Oh my god, can I please talk to another officer?!" 

"This is so sad, Connor play Despacito." Emylie said and you went into the room. 

"This doesen't help. I'm gonna try." you took the guitar and waggled your hand. "Move, Connor." 

He went in the back of the interrogation room and you cleared your throat. 

"You know, this song means a lot to me." you played some chords and took a deep breath. "NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP, NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN! NEVER GONNA-" 

"His name is Zach Ortiz. His brother died a couple of weeks ago." Sam said and you stopped abrupt. "They should really hire new androids. These are annoying." 

"You talked, so our plan worked." you shrugged and looked to Connor. "I think we can go now." 

 

 

 


	5. 28 stab wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok it's so fucking hot right now, cause my dog snuggles up against me and I'm sweating ahhhh

 

 

"Detroit Police, stop moving!" Connor said loud and both of you went in the big warehouse. Some men looked at you and you saw the long aisles of weed and other drugs.

"Shit, the cops are here!" someone shouted and almost everyone in there started running away. Little did they know that the whole SWAT-unit was waiting outside. 

"What is happening here?!" a man jumped down the stairs and saw you. 

_**Zach Ortiz** _

"Zach Ortiz!" you shouted and he run the stairs up again. You didn't hesitate and run after him. He tried to stop you and pushed some shelves in your way. But you jumped over them and tried to shoot his legs. Zach stopped at a window and looked at you. 

"Everyone's gonna die anyway." he said and hold a gun up. "Y'know, I don't have anything against androids. They're pretty good... Well, at least their Thirium." he shot your shoulder. Blue blood landed on the floor and you looked at it. 

~~_Biocomponent #7746j damaged_ ~~

"Damn, you really know nothing about us, huh?" you asked and took a step forward, but a bullet hit your leg.

~~_Biocomponent #3342k damaged_  ~~

"Y'all gonna die." he said and was about to jump out of the window. 

"Not today." you grabbed his sleeve and put handcuffs around his wrists. "Zach Ortiz, you're being arrested for illegal drug selling, use of Thirium and murder. You'll be in jail for life without possibility of parole." you said and pushed him down the stairs again. 

"Oh you think I killed 'em?" he laughed and you could detect traces of red ice on his hands. So he was high.. 

"We know it. Your little friend told us everything." your voice was cold and you already saw the red and blue lightning from the police cars. 

"I'm gonna kill him." Zach whispered and tried to escape, but you just grabbed him harder and pushed in a police car, which drove away. 

You heard hectic footsteps behind you and turned around.

"Oh my fucking god, you look terrible." Emylie said and pointed at you. Your uniform was covered in blue blood and some was still running out of your wounds.

"It isn't that bad." you made a dismissing gesticulation. "I can't feel pain." 

"This is so interesting! You can see all of the cables and the skin is away." Emylie forgot that she actually worried about you, now she was fascinated. "Oh my... this is amazing. Disgusting, but amazing."  

"Do we have to bring you to CyberLife?" 

"No, it'll grow together in a few hours. I just need new clothes, but they'll send them." you shrugged and looked to the warehouse. "We solved our first case." 

"Yep, and that's why we're going to a bar today!" 

 

 

"(Y/n), take these fuckin clothes and put 'em on!" Emylie said and chased you through the house. You didn't want to change, even though you had the holes in your uniform. The blue blood would disappear in a couple of hours. 

"No! I'm an android and these are my clothes, so I'm going to stick with them!" you shouted back and run away. 

Emylie crossed her arms. "This is an order, so." 

"I hate you." you narrowed your eyes and took the black mini-skirt and white bluse. "But this skirt is really short?" 

"Yeah, that's the plan. Now go put it on." she pushed you in her turquoises room and closed the door. Your LED went yellow for a moment, but quickly changed back. You took your clothes off and just stood there with underwear. You looked at your wounds, which already made progress and were little holes. 

Suddenly, the door opened and Connor just stare at you. 

"I am so sorry." he quickly said and closed the door again. You furrowed your eyebrows and put the clothes on. The skirt covered your bellybutton, but the bluse was short too so you could see your (skin color) belly. 

"Detective?" you asked and the door opened again, but this time it was Emylie. She laughed, maybe Connor told her that he saw you half naked. 

"Wait, you're gonna call me Emylie too, kay? I hate being called detective." she laughed a bit and looked at you. "Damn, you're a bomb!" 

"I don't know... It's really short, don't you think?" 

Emylie just shook her head and opened her wardrobe. "Nuh-uh. Girl, you look like Megan Fox from that one movie." she throw some high black heels in your direction. 

"I.." you sighed again and put the heels on. They were a bit over your knee and you looked kinda like a slut... "I don't want to wear this." 

"Shush, I'm gonna wear the same. So you're not alone." she gave you a hair brush and pointed to the bathroom. "Go brush your hair, we have a long night in front of us." 

"But you're going to freeze, it's winter!" 

"Go and brush your hair!" 

The first time you were in the bathroom, you didn't pay attention to the little notes on the mirror. One handwriting was Hanks, so he wrote those notes. But the other one was a CyberLife font, so you thought that Connor added some notes too. 

 _I'm not grumpy, I just don't like YOU  
_ **Stop disliking people!**

 _Shaving or not?  
_ **You good, pal**

**Keep smiling :)**

**Today will be a great day**

_Connor, stop sticking notes on my mirror!_

You shook your head amused and brushed your (h/c) hair. You checked yourself and looked in your cold, (e/c) eyes. It was a bummer that there was no life in them... You had really pretty eyes. The color was a bit common, but still unique on its own way. 

"(Y/n), are you coming?" Emylie shouted and you heard the door open. 

"Yes!" you quickly replied and saw Hank, drinking in the kitchen. "Lieutenant, are you coming with us?" 

"Nah, I'm good." he tried to get rid off you. "Have a nice night, kids." 

"We will, Dad. Byeee!" Emylie went outside and you and Connor followed her. 

He cleared his throat and looked at you. "You look good, (Y/n)." 

"Thanks. But this is not my... style." you shrugged helpless and the sound of your heels was pretty loud in the empty streets. But since Emylie wore almost the same, it wasn't a big deal anyways. You just hoped that the bar wasn't that far away, she could  catch a cold after all. 

"Well, maybe it isn't, but it looks good on you." Connor said and awkwardly went next to you. "Listen, I really didn't mean to go in the room, nobody told me-" 

"It's okay, I don't care." you smiled a bit and some men whistled, as you passed them. 

"Uhh, look at that. Eden Club androids are escaping." someone said and you just rolled your eyes. 

Emylie turned around and looked at you. "Bastards." 

"Emylie, do you want to take my jacket? It's really cold, you could get ill." Connor suggested, but she just shook her head. You already could hear the music from the club and Emylie opened the door, even though there was a 'Androids aren't allowed' sign. 

"We're cops, we're allowed to." she said and the stinky air hit you. Smelled like sweat, drugs and alcohol. Also different kinds of perfume. She went straight to the bar, while Connor and you just stood in the dancing crowd.  _Lone digger_   was playing, but as a shitty trap remix. The club was huge, everywhere was quivering, colored light and the smoke clouded the air. 

"I can't dance." you whispered, but Connor heard you anyways. 

"Neither can I. Let's just stand there in the corner." he pointed to an almost empty corner booth and you nodded quickly. You followed him through the big crowd, but lost him after a couple of minutes, because nearly everyone was bigger than you. 

"Connor!" you shouted and someone grabbed your ass. "Hey! That's disgusting!" you said and turned around. 

"Show some more of dat ass!" a man shouted and some people made a circle around you. "Oh wait, guys, it's an android!" 

"Even better. So it doesen't care." a man smiled dirty and took a step towards you. Your LED was glowing yellow, you didn't want them to touch you. So you just haul off and slapped him in the face. "What the fuck?!" 

"I... I'm a police detective!" you said with a confident voice and felt a hand on your private area. "Take your fucking fingers away from me, you bastard!" you kicked him in the nuts and looked out for Connor. "Connor!" 

"We have a deviant here." someone laughed and you furrowed your eyebrows. 

"Leave her alone." Connor said and stood protective in front of you. He took your hand and narrowed his eyes. "Touch her once and I swear, you'll see what androids can do." 

"Oh my god, I'm scared." he laughed again and went through his blonde hair. 

"You should be." Connors voice was cold and he pulled you through the crowd. He didn't let your hand go, until you were in a quieter corner. "Sometimes I just want to punch people in their faces." he shook his head and his LED was yellow for a moment. 

"Oh, you _want_ something?" you teased him and laughed a bit. "I understand you. It isn't easy to keep up with them." 

"Hey, you fuckers! Beep boop beep beep!" a girl shouted and you knitted your eyebrows. She didn't realized how stupid this just sounded, huh? 

"What do you think we are? A fucking microwave?" you whispered and crossed your arms, leaning on the table. "So. Let's talk, it's boring other wise." 

"Uh.. yeah. Do you have a topic?" he folded his arms and leaned a bit forward. 

"Gosh, Connor. CyberLife should really update your small talk skills. You just talk and don't choose a topic." you realized how stupid that sounded. "Well, you choose a topic, but you don't ask about it, y'know?" 

"I think I get it." he tilted his head to one side. "What do you think about dogs?" 

"Precious, small beans. Totally deserve the whole world." you bit down your lip and smirked a bit. "Alright, I want to know one thing."

"Yes?" 

"What's up with those 28 stab wounds? Detective An- Emylie seems to find it funny." you asked and Connor pressed his lips together. 

"We had a deviant, who killed a human, Carlos Ortiz. It stabbed him 28 times. And Lieutenant Anderson gave up interrogating it, because it lead to nothing. So I tried and pressured it and said '28 stab wounds, you didn't want to leave him a chance huh?' and Emylie laughed so hard, even though it wasn't funny at all." he shrugged and you grinned a bit. "My turn. How would you wake up someone, who drunk too much and is passed out?"

"Smack the hell out of him." you answered and looked around. You felt kinda observed. "And shout my name through a megaphone." 

"Hm... it's worth a try." 

"Yeah. Hey, did you ever made like.. really weird shit?" you asked all of the sudden. In your head, it was a pretty important question. 

"Uhm... I have a list of irrational and stupid things the Lieutenant has ever done. It's alphabetical." he admitted. "The Lieutenant is also disturbed by the fact that I can check samples in real time. So, why lick Thirium when you could drink it, right?" 

"Wait what?" you asked confused and narrowed your eyebrows. "So, do you like... carry around a straw or what?" 

"Yes." 

"Do you guys need a drink?" a young woman asked friendly and smiled at both of you. 

"Oh, uhm... we don't drink-" 

"Yep, I'll have two whiskey shots and a 'Sex on the beach' please." you said and interrupted Connor. "Guess not all humans hate androids." you watched the brunette lady walk away. 

Connor raised his hands a bit. "Hold up, you have an other personality now. What's gotten into you?" 

"CyberLife made me more human, like I said. If I'm not at work, I'm almost like a normal human. So, why don't drink?" 

Connor looked at you. "I'm a bit jealous now, but that's okay, because I'm not a deviant." 

"Here you go." the waitress said and gave you your drinks. Next to them was a little joint, but you didn't touch it.

"That's a joint!" Connor gasped. 

"Yeah, two whiskeys and a sotb is the code for a joint. Pretty clever huh?" you smiled and saw Emylie dance in the crowd. 

He just opened his mouth and stared at you. "You're not going to actually smoke it, right?" 

"Not today, but I'm taking it with me." you drank one shot. "I have a question for you." 

"Please don't say 'What are thooose' because Emylie already does it the whole time." he sighed and shook his head. 

"Nope. Okay, were your engineers like high? 'Cause, damn look at the coin tricks. Useless but amazing." 

"What do you mean? They help me to calm down and challenge me." 

"Just imagine the conversation, like 'Bro we should totally give him some sick coin trick' and the other one is like ' _Bro_ ' and approves the idea, cause it's fucking good." you admitted and took the other shot. Yeah, your behavior was kinda off right now but who actually gives a shit. 

"Are you sure you're not a deviant?" 

_~~s0ftw4r3 in574bili7y~~ _

"Pretty sure." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a mess, dang...  
> I just want "you" to be finally deviant lmao


	6. virus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like guys, do you want a drunk 'you'? Like I have some ideas for that and it'll eventually end up in some smut but yeah, I don't know if you want to? lemme know in the comments :P

 

 

 _'I like it, like it like that'_ you 'sang' the lines of the song in your head and blocked the Officer Miller. He agreed to fight with you, since you can learn anything. You rose your hand and stopped your hit right before his stomach. You kicked his feet away and let him fall on the ground with a little moan. 

"You'd be dead." you smiled triumphantly and pulled your high ponytail higher. 

"Oh my god.." Miller groaned and stood up. "Holy shit, you're strong girl." 

"Well, I actually calculated the possibility of your hits, so it was pretty easy to fight you." you throw a water bottle in his direction, which he caught and opened it up. "You humans are predictable. If you fight against an android, try to make unexpected-" 

He suddenly turned around and throw a ball at your. 

"Moves." you finished your sentence, after catching the ball. "This was good, a normal android wouldn't be able to catch it." 

"Whow." he laughed and took a deep breath. "Where's your uniform?" 

You looked down at you. Some black leggings covered your legs and a black tank top your top. "Oh, I have it in the changing room. I just thought that it might be better to wear something light, since my body has a cooling system, which creates... sweat?" 

"Oh no, she going deviant." Chris joked and Connor stepped in the room. "Well, I'm gonna take a shower." 

"Bye! Thanks for the fight." you lowered your chin and sighed, stroking the loose strand of hair back. "Hey, Connor." 

"Hello, (Y/n), what are you doing here?" he asked and looked at you. 

You narrowed your eyes and pointed around you. "Having a princess tea-party obviously." 

"That was a joke?" he said more to himself than to you. "How about a round?" he raised his eyebrows and looked at you challenging. Why not? You already were in the training-room, so why not fight against an actual enemy. 

"Sure." you nodded and Connor took his jacket and tie off. 

_Software Instability ^_

"You know, I don't like hurting ladies." he winked and you gasped silently. Wait... you're not suppose to gasp. Or even breathe. What's gotten in to you? "Are you okay? Your Thirium-pump is faster than usual. Also, your LED is yellow." 

"Y-Yes, I just uhm..." _what's a good lie?_ "...thought about... uhm the song and how much it fits us." 

"Gasoline, Halsey. Yeah, maybe it does. So? Are you ready?" he asked and rose his fists. 

"I was born ready." you smirked and attacked him. He stepped back, so your feet hit the air and Connor almost grabbed it, but you escaped on time. Connor tried to bring you on the floor and nearly got you. You made a little wall-run and pulled yourself up on a bar, that stuck out of the wall some meters above the floor. 

"That's not fair!" Connor shouted and looked up to you. You just made a perfect super-hero landing behind him and kicked his feet away. He landed on the mat and wheezed quietly. Connor tried to get up, but you set down on his stomach and felt his muscles under the shirt. 

"Game over." you whispered and his right mouth corner just raised up a bit. He pushed you off of him and rolled over. So you laid under him and he put his hands around your wrists. You looked him in the brown eyes and felt a unfamiliar heat in your face. Your LED was yellow, but also his. 

"Now..." he paused and smirked a bit. "..it's Game over." 

"OH MY FUCKING GOD." someone screamed and you quickly pushed Connor away and felt your body overheating. _Shit_

You awkwardly cleared your throat and looked at Lieutenant Anderson. "It's not what it looks like?" 

"You know what, I don't even wanna fuckin know it." he shook his head and sighed. "I need someone to walk Sumo, Emylie and I stay at work later today." 

"I want to!" Connor raised his hand like a little child, but you got it down and put your own arm up. 

"Me too!" 

Connor looked at you. "I like dogs, I'll go!" 

"Well, I _love_ them!" you crossed your arms and looked at Hank. 

"For fucks sake... You both will go." he just waved his hand in the air and you stick your tongue out to Connor. 

"I'll hold the leash!" he shouted and run away. 

 

 

"Connor, it's my turn!" you said jealous and looked at Sumo, who was running around happy. You quickly put your uniform on back in the DPD, but of course Connor was quicker than you and got the leash. "Pleaseee?" 

"Why are we acting like children?" he handed you the leash and shook his head slowly. 

"I don't know." you admitted and kicked a puddle. Suddenly, your body didn't move anymore, so you just stood there like you had a shut down. Your mouth was a bit opened and your eyes petty empty. Well.. emptier than usually. Suddenly, everything was black and white and you didn't hear anything. You almost panicked and run some checks. You couldn't do, neither say, nor move anything. It was like you were.. paralyzed. 

 **System check** : ~~0n3~~ n0 v1ru5 f0und  
**2nd system check** : no virus found   
**3rd system check** : 4m4nda    
_  
_ _-00:10:23 REMAINING TIME BEFORE_ **SHUTDOWN**

You snapped back to reality and your LED was glowing in a dark red. You took a deep breath and tried to calm yourself down. Everything was normal again, the shutdown timer was away and you placed one hand over your chest to calm your breath. 

"What happend?" Connor looked surprised at you. 

"I... I was about to shut down." you whispered and looked him in the eyes. The unfamiliar feeling in your chest still was there, it felt like you were going to collapse. "I... panicked." 

"I called your name, but you didn't respond." 

But suddenly something hit you like a truck. "I don't want to die." 

 

 

"Wait, Connor, let me go!" you screamed and tried to escape his grip around your wrists. He just ignored you and you saw the CyberLife Tower in distance. "Connor! Stop!" 

"No, you are a defective prototype, you need to be deactivated." he said cold and you hit his back. No matter how good this day has started, it was a nightmare now. 

You gasped as you felt some warm tears roll down your cheeks. You didn't want to be deactivated! A restart would cause the same effect... 

"You're showing deviant behavior, Model #632 204 986." Connor stopped and turned around to you, his LED glowing yellow. "My mission is to-" he stopped suddenly as he saw your tears, which you quickly wiped away. "Androids can't cry." 

"I'm scared okay?! I don't want to be deactivated! I work perfectly fine, I'm just going to delete the virus and then-" 

"Virus?" Connor interrupted you and you flinched back as his grip had loosen a bit. 

Your hands shook a bit, another unfamiliar move. "I... there were no viruses found, but there was a... 4-m-4-n-d-a.." 

Connor looked at you, his mouth a bit open. "Amanda.."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this turned out pretty short, and will be the last one for 2 weeks if I don't have WI-FI there...  
> but I promise, the next one will be long again, byeee


	7. Near death experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guuuuys I have Wi-Fi here, yas  
> so I will update, but not as much as I do usually

 

 

"Hold da f up." Emylie stopped you and crossed her arms. "You... were about to shut down?"

"Yes, only had 10 seconds left." you nodded and tapped your fingers nervously against the empty water glass. Emylie gave you some water to calm down, but it didn't help as much as it would for humans..

"Was your... uhm... heart alright?" Hank asked and took a sip of his beer.

"Yes. There was no virus in my software."

"Except one." Connor said and knitted his eyebrows, as he set down on a chair at the kitchen table. You all were here, felt kinda like a meeting.

Emylie tilted her head to one side. "What do you mean?"

"Amanda." he sighed and looked at you. "Amanda is a program... An artificial intelligence, designed by Elijah Kamski. You may now Amanda Stern, she died on February 23, 2027." Connor made a short pause to see if everyone could follow him. "I don't know if your software has her, but mine does. She's in my head and tells me what to do. If you never saw her before, that means that she's a virus for you and doesen't belong in your software."

"That makes sense... But how can she take control over my program?" you asked and moaned frustrated. "We have some cases to solve, we shouldn't sit here for nothing!"

"Alright, so first of all, it's 11 pm. Humans need sleep, y'know." Emylie set down next to you. "And second, boi if we loose you, then the investigation will stop, because your our biggest help right now. And your... -can you call it health?- is as important as ours."

"If I'd deactivate, another (Y/n) will take my place. Nothing is stopping us from finishing the investigation." you didn't want to be a deviant, so the best way is to forget that you were scared. If CyberLife will know it, you're so dead. 

"But... _you_ are the original!" she protested and leaned her head on her hands. "The other (Y/n) may look like you, have the same voice, features and stuff like you, but she won't be... you. Do you understand that?" 

 _D  IA T  
_ **_Softwar_ _e I_ _nstability ^_ **

"I..." you never saw it like that. But... it won't change anything if the replace would be here, right? They could barley get the difference between you and... well, you. "How do you know I'm not already a replacement?" 

"Because you're our (Y/n). You didn't introduced yourself, after the first time with 'Hello, my name is' blah blah blah." Emylie shrugged. "CyberLife told us that the androids loose their memory, that isn't important important for the investigation. Fortunately, neither Connor, nor you have been replaced once." she explained, proud of herself. 

"So if anyone of you is being replaced, they won't know what we did together." Hank said and went to the living room. 

"Well, we didn't do much together, so I think it wouldn't be that bad." you admitted and shrugged your shoulders. 

"You don't get the point." Emylie said frustrated. "You won't be you anymore!" 

"But-" you started, but were interrupted by her. 

"I should've left you on that street corner." she narrowed her eyes and stood up. 

"But you didn't!" you shouted so she could hear it, but she just raised her middle finger und jumped the stairs up. You smiled a bit and turned the glass in your hand. Sumo laid his head on Connors leg and waited for pats. "I'm going to the DPD, are you with me?" 

"Sure." Connor grabbed his shoes and you stepped in something wet. 

"Ew!" you quickly took your sock off and looked at Sumo. "Stop licking the floor, you're not Connor!" 

"Hey! I check samples, I'm allowed to." you heard him say and the door open. 

You looked at your foot and sighed. You put the sock on again and turned the heat on your foot higher. Suddenly, your shoe flew across the living room and almost hit your face, if you didn't catch it. You raised your eyebrows and Connor was about to throw the other one. 

"Yeet." he just said and crossed his arms. "Now hurry up." 

"Excuse me, Mr. I-don't-care-if-I-hit-a-beautiful-face!" you put your shoe on and looked to Hank. He passed out on the couch and seemed pretty friendly when he was asleep. You glanced to Connor, who was about to say something, but you put your index finger on your lips. The TV was still on and you turned it off. Connor grabbed a blanket and placed it over the Lieutenant. 

 

 

You stretched and rubbed your eye, before typing the report through. You stole some chewing gum from a desk and looked to the clock. It was roughly 3 pm.. 

"Hey, you." a female voice said and tapped you on your shoulder. You turned around and raised one eyebrow. "That's my desk." 

 **_Gillian_ ** _, Josie  
Born: _ _2/3/2010  //unemployed, was a detective_  
**Criminal record:** destroying police-equipment/ androids, drug dealing 

"I don't think so." you crossed your arms and looked to your name tag. "Miss Gillian, you were dismissed a couple of months ago." 

"Yes, and clearly they replaced me! You're gonna pay for that!" she said loud and some officers turned their heads to you. 

"No, I'm getting paid for that." you shrugged and looked at the monitor again. "If you'll excuse me, I have actual shit to do." 

She just laughed humorless and grabbed your collar. "Listen up, bitch. I don't know what's holding me back to destroy you." she whispered and narrowed her eyes. 

"Well, I'm worth more than a small flat, maybe that. And let's be honest, I look way to cute to damage me." you smiled and she let your collar go. 

"Fuck off, this is my place." Gillian hissed and took out a knife. "C'mon, be a good lil' robot and go away. We can save this whole mess, huh?" she slide the knife slowly over your cheek. 

Suddenly, someone took her arm and carried her to the floor. Connor took out some handcuffs and you felt the warm blood running down your cheek. 

"We have some free cells, you know? Maybe you should stay in one tonight." he pushed her into the free cell and locked it. "Be a good lil' human and think about your behavior."

"That was... unexpected." Gavin said suddenly next to you and gave you a band-aid. You took it surprised and turned to a window, where you saw your reflection. Gavin also gave you a paper towel and you looked at the things. 

"What have you done with them?" you asked directly and tilted your head to one side. 

"Nothing." He crossed his arms and watched you place the band-aid on your cheek. "You look like a little kid with that." 

"You're being nice... Do you want something?" you gasped and looked at him. "Did you murder someone and want me to blur your traces?" 

"First of all, if I'd murder someone, you'll be the last... person I'd tell." he hesitated to call you 'person'. "But Emylie said that I have to be nicer to both of you.." 

You smirked a bit. "Naw, does she have control over you?" 

"Don't get your hopes up, android. I'm still going to tease you. But in a nicer way." Gavin explained and crossed his arms. 

"And why did she said it?" 

He shrugged and looked down to you. "I dunno. Maybe she thinks you're going deviant too." 

"Oh..." after what you had experienced today that wouldn't be so wrong. "Well, good think I'm the latest android and have the best software in CyberLife. I won't go deviant so easily, calm down." you cleared your throat and looked to Connor. He was working on a report and sorted the files. 

"Do you know if Emylie is free on Thursday?" Gavin asked you and you turned your head to him again, with a little mischievous grin. 

"Why don't you ask her?" you lowered your chin. "Also, sorry for interrupting your date back then. We really didn't mean to. And thanks for the band-aid."

"Yeah, no problem. Now get back to work, moron." he hit your shoulder with his as he went by and clicked his tongue. 

You watched him confused and shook your head. Maybe Emylie had good influence on him.. 

"Hey, Connor." you said and rolled your chair over to him. 

"Can I help you?" he asked and looked you in the eyes. 

"I just wanted to thank you, even though it was pretty unnecessary." you nodded and tapped your fingers against each other. 

Connor raised his eyebrows. "She was about to damage you." 

"And? I can't feel pain and my skin regrows again. Also, I have some Thirium in my locker." you shrugged and rolled back to your place again. You heard a little 'You're welcome' from Connor and got back to work. 

A new case popped up on your monitor and at the same time, you saw the same case in your head.

**New unknown drugs, perpetrator on site**

You placed two fingers on your right temple and called Emylie. 

"What?" she asked sleepy and you closed every window on your Computer. 

"We have a new case. We'll meet at the address I sent you." you said and hurried the steps down. 

"Ugh." and she hung up. You rolled your eyes and opened a police car. 

"Wait!" Connor shouted and run after you. "I'm coming with you, I don't have a case anyways." 

You nodded and set down on the drivers seat, turning the blue and red lights on. "Woop-woop, that's the sound of da police." As soon as you turned the engine on, music was blasting through the boxes and you drove out of the parking lot. 

"Can we turn the music a bit-" 

"No! We're badass, we drive like this!" you stepped on the gas pedal and hold the steering wheel with one hand. "SLOW DOWN, GRAB THE WALL." 

"Which wall?!" Connor asked and hold the door grip tight. "You're going to destroy us!" 

"Nah." you made a sharp right turn and honked at the cars in your way. "Move, the dealer is on site!" 

"Drive slower! You're on 200 miles per hour!" Connor said loud and you just turn the music up. 

"Hush, Connor. I need concentration." some of the cars moved aside so you could pass them. 

Connor looked at you. "And that's why you're turning the music up?!" 

"Yeah." you nodded and bit down your lip. 

He turned the music down and looked at you. "Be honest, is this your first time driving?" 

"No?" you thought about it. "I have experience." 

"Oh really? Not coincidentally from a video game called Grand Theft Auto?" he raised his eyebrows and you saw a message in your sight. 

~~Dealer's getting away~~

"Fuck." you cursed and took an exit ramp. Connor gasped and buckled up. "Oh c'mon, I'm not that bad at driving as I thought!" 

"So this is your first time." he said and swallowed hard. "We're gonna die." 

"No, we're not." you shook your head quickly and looked around. A little map was in your head and showed you where the dealer goes. "Okay, change of plan." 

"Please tell me we're going to pull over." 

"No, we're going to do the exact opposite. We're going to chase him." you wished that you had that amazing motorcycle, which the DPD got new. It was fast and you could cruise through the small spots between the car. "You know what... I think I'm gonna steal a bike." 

"No, you're not! That's against the law!" but you already pulled over and hacked a black motorcycle. "(Y/n), that's illegal!" 

"Drug selling too. So, are you coming with me?" you throw a helm in his direction and put 'yours' on. You took out a little paper, which you found in the car. 

 **'Sorry for 'stealing' your motorcycle, but we'll bring it back, promise. -DPD'** you wrote on it and taped it on the police car, before sitting down on the bike and looking to Connor. You snapped the helm visor shut and leaned forward. 

"You'll take the blame on you." Connor said and set down behind you. You nodded and started the bike, before pulling away. You 'looked' at the map and saw that he wasn't far away. Suddenly, you felt Connors arms around your hips and that he was very close to you. 

_~~Blush: 46%~~ _

"(Y/n), where are you?" you saw the message from Emylie. Yeah, you'll call her back when this is done. 

"Slut!" someone shouted and you just speed up and followed the red dot on your map. He's getting away... Shit. 

"Why do you want to catch him? He is one of hundreds!" Connor said and you quickly changed the lanes. 

"He brought a new drug on the market. I don't know which one, but it's possibly more dangerous than Red Ice." you explained and saw him on the rode, right in front of you. "Gotcha, bitch." you smiled a bit and totally ignored every car. You were here to complete your mission and that's exactly what you're going to do. 

"If we had the DPD bike, we could've throw a net on him or something like that." Connor took his gun. "Look at the road." he shot the back wheel of the bike and it driftet to the right side, on a pretty dry street. You drove after it and the dealer turned his head to you. You saw the light brown eyes and managed to analyze him. 

 _3 ic Bl3nt5_  
**B0rn** : _13/11/20-- //un3plo y d_  
**CriMINal rec0rd: drug§, ----**  


You gasped and your vision was black and white again. What was happening with you? You lost control over the bike and almost driftet from the road. Something was wrong inside of you, but you couldn't detect what. 

The dealers bike was running out of battery and he jumped off. He took a gun and you braked abrupt and get off your bike. It didn't matter how you felt, the mission was more important. The dealer shot, but missed you both. 

"Y-you have the right to remain..." you took a deep breath and tried to walk normal. "...to remain silent." 

"Fuck you." he said and pointed the gun to his chin. "We'll meet in hell." and he shot through his head. 

Your legs suddenly didn't work and you fall on the ground. It felt like something clogged your 'veins' and your Thirium didn't get to the right places. Someone shouted your name, but you closed your eyes, waiting for a shut down. 

 

 

 


	8. Infiltrate CyberLife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a sunburn, dammit

 

 

"Hello, my name is (Y/n), I'm the android sent by CyberLife. My predecessor was unfortunately destroyed, I'm here to take its place." an android said and earned a couple of complete shocked looks. Emylie was the first one, who found their voice again.

"I. am. shooketh. Where is our (Y/n)?!" 

"(Y/n) was working completely fine! She just needed an upgrade or-" Connor started, but (Y/n) interrupted him. 

"I have this upgrade. My predecessor was showing signs of deviancy and wasn't working 'completely fine'." it explained and didn't get why they were so flaring up. 

"Oh hell no." Hank said and raised his arms a bit. "Where is our original (Y/n)?" 

(Y/n) sighed and crossed its arms. "I'm here and that's the point." 

"Fine." Emylie said suddenly hateful and stood up. "Here is _her_ desk, _her_ Computer and _her_ chair." 

"Thank you, Detective Anderson." (Y/n) said cold and not even a small smile, like the original KD700 would do, was seen. 

The detective crossed her arms and shook her head slightly. She waved her hand in the direction of the cafeteria and her dad and Connor followed her.

"I don't believe she's deactivated." she whispered and Connor nodded a bit. "She can't be... dead." 

"Why do you care after all? It's just a machine, replacing another machine." Lieutenant Anderson said and Emylie looked angry at him. 

"Dad, she was so nice to me all the time! I kinda felt like she was my friend. And now this bitch? She may have her look and voice, but she isn't our (Y/n)." she sounded sad, that her friend was away. But still, it was some hope in the detective. "What happend after the chase yesterday?" 

"The dealer shot himself, we couldn't get any information. And then (Y/n) just collapsed and I thought she was deactivated. But her Thirium was still running through her body... So I brought her to CyberLife, they could've fixed her. They send me away and said that they'd take care of her. I knew I should've stay there..." the last sentence Connor whispered, so the Detective and Lieutenant didn't hear him. 

"What if she's still there?" Hank asked and Emylie lowered her chin a bit. 

"Yeah, that could be an option... I don't want to work with this thing." she pointed her head to the new (Y/n). "Just look how accurate she is. She didn't even made a joke in this time." 

"It's just five minutes here." Connor said and leaned against the wall. 

"Yes, and in this time (Y/n) would've made plenty of jokes." she narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms again. "I hate her." 

"But why is (Y/n) so important to you? She was only a week here." Hank asked and looked at his daughter, his eyebrows raised. 

Emylie sighed and thought about it. "Because... she's kinda like my only female friend here. I thought that, with a little bit more time, I would've earn her trust and she'll tell me things beside the mission and stuff. About what she thinks and about... I dunno, maybe boys?" she shrugged helpless. "But this (Y/n)... It's just a machine." 

"Why don't we just... steal (Y/n) out of CyberLife?" Connor said suddenly. "I went through their files and her Model number is still there. Usually the numbers of-" 

"Detective Anderson, why did you left?" (Y/n) asked all at once behind her. "I've been ordered to follow everywhere you go." 

"I uhm... yeah, y'know, I have to go to the uhm... toilet and Connor has to go with me.." her lie was pretty stupid. Why would Connor have to go with her to the restroom, (Y/n) wondered, but didn't said anything. Pretty suspicious. 

"Yes, I have to check something on her uhm... back?" Connor added to her lie and she just grabbed his hand, before pulling him to the toilets. They stopped in the hallway, so (Y/n) couldn't see them. Emylie looked around the corner, if she followed them. 

"Speak." she said and Connor nodded one time. 

"Usually the numbers of the deactivated models get deleted in every file. Her number is still-" 

"Let me interrupt you." Emylie said and raised her hands a bit. 

Connor knitted his eyebrows. "You already did." 

"So, you call every android 'it', but not (Y/n). Why?" she looked up to him. 

"I don't know... You always call her 'her' and I think I adapted it?" he shrugged and Emylie nodded slowly. "So, I was saying that her number is still in the files. She's still working." Connor finished and looked at the detective.

"Yeah.. So you said that we could steal her... But are we sure that their going to disassemble her?" Emylie asked and leaned against the wall. "What if CyberLife just going to fix her?" 

"I don't think so." Connor shook his head. "CyberLife doesen't repair broken prototypes, they disassemble them and search for errors. So this KD700 may be a newer model of the KD-series... a better one." 

"Could be." Emylie nodded and bit down her lip. "What should we do then? We can't just go to CyberLife, this prick will follow us..." she pointed her head in the direction of (Y/n). 

"I could go..." Connor said reasoning. 

"You wanna infiltrate the CyberLife tower?" she knitted her eyebrows and tapped her feet against the floor. "Connor, they won't let you in!" 

Connor smiled a bit. "Well... If I lie they'll bring me to the laboratories and we'll pass the station, where the broken androids are. I can enter the station, I hope there will be no guards..." 

"Okay, this plan doesen't sound that ridiculous." Emylie thought about it quick. "It could work..." 

"I have to hurry up, they don't leave the androids that long there." Connor pressed his lips together and knitted his eyebrows. His LED was glowing yellow... 

"Is everything alright?" the detective asked and tilted her head to one side. 

"Y-Yes." _No._  He wondered why he did this for an android. She was just a prototype, there were hundreds of her in the CyberLife warehouse. Well, maybe not hundreds, but many. Why did he care about her so much? He should check himself and destroy every sign of deviancy... Like he always did. 

"Okay, I think you should go. I'll tell Dad that you're there, but (Y/n) shouldn't know it." Emylie lowered her chin and patted Connors shoulder. "Good luck, you'll need it." she smiled a bit and turned around. "Call if you need any help." 

Connor just nodded and bit down his lip.  
Wait, when did he started to do that? He shook his head confused and left the DPD. 

 

 

Connor looked up to the big building and sighed silently. He stepped through the door and almost immediately some guards went to him. 

"We'll escort you." one of them said and Connor raised his eyebrows. He thought about this option, but not really much. He has to think about the plan now and quick. 

"Thanks, but I know where to go." he tried to get rid off them, but no chance. 

"May be. But I have my orders." two of the guards looked at each other and let Connor follow them. He scanned the hallway, there were some cameras on the sides... Also in the elevator, he has to hack it. The three stepped in it and one of the agents used his voice to get to the 24th floor. Connor memorized his voice so he could use it to open the door to the station. 

Connor looked up to the camera and hacked it quickly. 

"What do you need in the 24th floor?" Agent 54 asked and turned his head to him. 

"I'm here to free one of my friends." Connor whispered before attacking him and grab his gun. He kicked the other agent and made a 180° turn and shot agent 54's head. The other one was killed too and Connor stood up from the floor. He tighten his tie and grabbed his coin. He flipped it through the air and waited for the 24th floor. 

Connor quickly went down the hallway and suddenly the alarm went on. He gasped and hid behind a corner, after seeing some CyberLife officers. 

"Shit." he cursed silently and waited for them to leave. The loud alarm tone was to hear everywhere and Connor used the agents voice to open the door.   
Inside the station it was pretty dark, but he could see enough, since the moonlight gave some light. 

Plenty of androids were already disassembled and some of them were still 'alive' and moving, but they were attached to the wall. Connor was a bit frightened... The same thing would happen to him if he stops working. It was pretty...scary. 

"Who's here?" he suddenly heard a weak voice."P-Please help me! I don't wanna die!" 

_(Y/n)!_

"It's me, Connor!" he shouted quietly and went through the aisles of broken androids. A dark red LED caught his attention and he almost run to it. (Y/n) was laying between some detached arms and legs of androids. 

"Connor!" she laughed happy and tried to get up. "What are you doing here?" her voice sounded a bit robotic, but it was still hers. 

"I'm getting you out." he said and pulled her out of the garbage. As cruel as it sounded, this androids were trash. "We have to hurry, they know that we're here!" 

"They're inside!" someone said from the outside and the door opened. 

"Quick!" Connor grabbed her and noticed, that she was pretty weak. 

"I.. I lost some Thirium, I don't know how. I'm running on low energy." she said apologizing and Connor just took her bridal style. "No, put me down, I'm heavy!" 

Connor looked in her eyes and smiled a bit. "I don't care... We have to get outta here... They'll find-" 

A shot interrupted him and Connor felt his blood run down his leg. 

He scanned the room and looked at the window. "We have to jump." 

 

 

 

 


	9. Heroes

 

 

Your body shivered, your biocomponents slowly deactivated automatically. Your skin wasn't working anymore, because of the lack of Thirium. You didn't had even time to be embarrassed, because Connor saw you practically naked. 

"Are you ready?" he asked, you just gave him a nod. 

"They're in here!" someone shouted and you looked up to Connor. 

"It's going to be okay." he whispered and set you down on the floor. Connor hid behind some empty boxes and peeked quickly. "There are five guards, everyone of them has a weapon." he broke the glass with his elbow and the light turned on. It was too bright, since you didn't saw light in two days. 

"Stop right there!" one of them shouted and a gunshot was heard. You hid your face in Connors jacket, who took a run-up and jumped through the window. Fortunately, you were in the 24th floor, so the sloping roof was almost straight under both of you. 

Connor slid down the roof and hold his balance with one hand and you with the other one. "Emylie?" he asked suddenly and you assumed that he was calling her. 

"Yes, I have her. No- No, Emylie, listen! Go to my locker and take the Thirium Bottle with the number 849 025 and come outside. We'll meet you- Yes, not enough blood. Yes, my model number. 313 248 317-51. Okay, thank you. Okay, bye." 

"You have my Thirium number?" you asked weakly and smiled a bit. 

"Yes, CyberLife send it to my, in case something happens to you." he explained and jumped off the roof, running to the big fence. A helicopter was flying around, searching for you two. Their light beam was big and Connor run fast to the fence. 

"It's electric." you said and looked up to it. 

"We'll have to swim." Connor turned his head to the water, then to you. "You're too weak for that..." 

"CyberLife will destroy you if they'll find you." you shook your head and shivered again. "Go, you can still run away. I'm just holding you b-" 

"Nonsense. I came here to save you, I don't leave without you." he looked around. "There is one floodgate underwater, we could go through it... You only need to hold on tight." Connor said and lowered his chin, so he could look at you. 

"If I'm not too heavy for you, we could do that..." you nodded and sighed, before coughing as silently as possible. Connor tried to take his jacket off without letting you down, but it didn't work and the CyberLife agents almost shot you. 

Connor looked back and sighed quite. "We have to go, they'll shoot us." he put you down just to take you piggyback and started running. You felt uncomfortable with your skin off and in this position on his back. 

Suddenly, you felt the ice cold water around you and you almost gasped, but could hold it back in the last second. The last thing you wanted was water between your biocomponents. Connor turned his head to you and you gave him the 'OK' gesture.   
He nodded and you didn't saw a thing, but apparently he did. Your red LED and his yellow one were the only thing that gave light and you felt the water next to you moving. It was a bullet from the agents, who tried to kill you. 

Connor pointed to the floodgate, which was fortunately open. But as soon as you got there, it started closing and Connor tried to hurry up. You almost didn't made it, but the gate closed right after you passed it. One light was on and lighted the whole tunnel, which was actually short. The water wasn't high, it filled maybe half of it and Connor swam up, so you could breath. 

You took gulps of the stinky air and coughed again. The tunnel was high, you couldn't stand on the ground and be over the water so you hanged on Connor. 

"Are you okay?" he didn't even sound like he needed air. Well, androids didn't but if they have a lack of Thirium like you they do. 

"Y-Yes, I think so." you cleared your throat and let Connor go. "I try to swim alone. It isn't that hard, right?" you turned to him and your faces were pretty close to each other. The water mirrored in his face and you were surprised how handsome he looked. 

"You're chances of drowning are 76%." he knitted his eyebrows and you bit down your lip. 

"I have still 24% of not drowning." you swam through the water and saw the moon from outside. You knew that your biocomponents were weak and either you'll freeze to death or they'll stop working completely. 

"Tell me if you need help." Connor said and took your hand to support you a bit. You gasped as you saw how dirty your whole body was. The once white plastic layer was covered in dirt, but you hoped that it'd wash away after you leave the water. "(Y/n), you can't swim the distance. It's too far away-" 

"There's a boat!" you said quickly and swam to it, waving around. "Hey!" you wondered what humans did outside so late. 

"What are you doing?! They could be from CyberLife!" Connor said energetic and you shook your head. The only person on the boat saw you and rowed towards you. He held his hand in your direction and you grabbed it, looking at Connor. 

"Hello? Who are you?" he asked and you coughed again. After helping Connor in the boat, who gave you his jacket, the young man looked at you and you to Connor. 

"I'm Connor, that's (Y/n). We're no deviants, we're just here to.. accomplish our mission." he lied and the man nodded, before shaking your hand. 

"I'm Liam, nice to meet you. I'll bring you to the beach, okay?" he asked and started rowing. You leaned exhausted against Connor, who put an arm around your shoulder.  
The whole boat ride didn't took more than 20 minutes, but these minutes were too much for you. You should've listend to Connor... Now every of your biocomponents started shutting down. 

"Thanks for bringing us here." Connor said suddenly and you opened your eyes. 

**_5 minutes remaining before complete shutdown._ **

You gasped and shivered once again. 

"No problem, I always help my kind." Liam said smiling and Connor was a bit surprised. That's why he couldn't scan him... And even though his mission was to eliminate every deviant, your life was mattering more. 

Connor nodded and picked you up again. You sighed and saw the countdown slowly going down. 

"C-Connor." your voice was completely robotic now. "I only have 4 minutes left. We can't manage it." you smiled sad and looked up to him.

"No, we can do it!" he insisted and run to  the street. 

"Thanks for trying... I'll never forget that." you coughed and breathed heavily. "Tell Emylie that I appreciated working with her and tell Lieutenant Anderson that he should stop drinking." you took a deep breath and saw the world blurring before your eyes. 

A car stopped with squealing tires and you heard a person jump outside. 

"I have the Thirium!" Emylie shouted and you felt your mouth being opened. You drank the Thirium and the countdown suddenly stopped. Your vision went back to normal and you felt live coming through your biocomponents. Your skin activated again and you laid there, with nothing but underwear. 

"(Y/n)?" Connor asked careful and stroke his hand through your hair. "How do you feel?" 

"Oh my fucking god." you whispered and rubbed your eyes. "I.. feel fine, I think." you sat up and his jacket slid a bit of your shoulders. "Emylie?" 

"Stop scaring me like that!" she screamed and hugged you tight. You laughed a bit and hugged her with one hand back. "Oh my god, your other model is so annoying! She's like a complete other person, I don't want to work with her anymore!" 

"Oh yes, I should've warn you. I'm like the only kind of my... personality." you hesitated to use the word personality. CyberLife created it after all, so it wasn't really yours. "CyberLife tried to make me more human than my other models. I have an update that they don't have." 

"One reason more to protect you." Emylie said and laughed a bit. "Gosh, what happend to you?" 

"I don't even know." you sat up and slowly stood up. "I think one of my biocomponents wasn't working perfectly, so my body didn't accepted it and treated it like a virus." your shrugged and hold Connors arm. "But everything is okay now, I think. I'm a prototype after all, it's not uncommon that we have errors." 

"Yes, but this one was extreme." the detective said and went to the car. "Let's go, we have to get your uniform." 

 

 


	10. "Girly Stuff"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the last chapter, it was pretty messy and kinda boring, meh.  
> But I hope this one's better...

 

 

"You need to rest." Connor hold your arm as you wanted to get up from the couch. You were at the Lieutenants house, because everyone had the opinion that you couldn't work. 

"You're not my dad." you said and shook your head. 

"But you can call him daddy." Emylie said and walked by with a cup of coke. 

You knitted your eyebrows and tilted your head to one side. "Connor is total Daddy-Material." 

Emylie spitted out her drink and laughed at what you said and even harder as she saw Connors expression. "Oh my god, look at that precious cinnamon roll. He doesen't understand it." 

"I really don't. Why would you call someone daddy if they're not your dad?" he asked confused and you shook your head slightly. 

"You're way too young for these kind of things." you patted his arms and Connor let you go. 

"Hold up, I'm 4 months older than you!" he said loud and got up, just to stand in front of you. Damn, he was much taller... "And I'm also taller than you, so." 

You put your arms in the air. "Ah, wait a sec! It doesen't matter how tall you are, you're still too young for 'Daddy'-Talk." you explained and looked up to him. 

"They're like an old couple arguing." Emylie said and 'awwd' long. 

"I'm sorry to disturb your imaginations, Emylie, but we're not a couple. We'll never be, since we're both prototypes and it's almost impossible to destroy our software." Connor raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms, turning his head to Emylie. 

"But what about the little Connors and (Y/n)s?" the detective asked and you felt an unknown heat in your face. Children... What was it like to have some? 

_**Blush: 54%** _

"Daaaad!" Emylie shouted suddenly loud and Hank went down the stairs. "I told you they blush blue! Ha! Gimme the 10 dollars!" 

"The fuck?" you asked and shook your head. "10 dollars?" 

"Yeah, we made a bet." Hank said and handed his daughter the dollar-note. "I said that androids blush red. Like humans. But she said you blush blue. And she was fuckin right." he sighed and grabbed a beer-can. 

"Why did you blushed?" Connor asked and you scratched your back nervously. 

"What about the little Emylies and Gavins?" you changed the subject and now it was Emylie, who blushed. 

She cleared her throat embarrassed and your mouth opened. 

"Oh. my. god." you whispered and looked to your partner. "Did you had sex with him?!" 

"(Y/n)!" she said dunning and covered her dark red face in her hands. "That's inappropriate to ask!" she moaned frustrated and Hank just left the room. 

"We need to talk girl." you pointed with your finger between her and yourself. She nodded slowly and Connor looked between you two. 

He tilted his head to one side. "Can I join you? It's pretty boring... I'm all by myself and the Lieutenant hates me." 

"Naw, poor Connor." Emylie patted his head and you smiled a bit. "Sure, you can join us, if it's okay for you to talk about girly stuff." 

"Uh yes!" he seemed so happy about that you wanted him to be with you two. 

 

 

 

Emylie sat cross-legged on her bed and fiddled the frayed ends of her cushion and sighed silently. She gave you a hoodie and a black sweatpants and Connor got a 'Detroit Police Academy' hoodie from Hank and also pants. It took about half an hour to get him in the clothes, because that could've be a sign of deviancy. But Emylie was more comfortable if you didn't look like androids. 

"So? Shoot." you gave her a nod and turned on your belly, letting your feet dangle in the air. 

She took a deep breath and smiled. "He was so cute, you wouldn't believe it. He asked if I was okay or if he was a bit too... rough. Gosh, it was so goddamn good!" she laughed slightly. "I don't think you would understand, but I think I'm really in love with Gavin. He is so kind and nice to me.." 

"Yeah, if he was like that to everyone." Connor said and you hit his arm. He was kinda in the same position like Emylie, but his leg was dangling down from the big king sized bed and he was leaning against the wall. 

"Shut up, dude!" you shook your head and looked to Emylie. "Was it a crush at first?" 

"Well, yeah." she let out a small laugh. "In the first three days I was like 'okay maybe I should stop thinking about him' and a week later I've completely fallen for him." 

Connor smirked a bit. "Still a better Lovestory than _Twilight_." 

"Oh my god." Emylie moaned and looked at you. "Does he even know _Twilight_?" 

"Only the movies." Connor admitted and you furrowed your eyebrows. When did he watched it? 

You bit down your lip. "But you have to admit, Edward is hot." 

"Oh yes." Emylie nodded and smiled. "But Gavin is hotter." 

"No, no, wait. You think Edward is hot?" Connor asked you both and you lowered your chin, playing with the blanket. 

Emylie stood up and took a big bowl from the desk. Inside were chips and some of them almost fall out as she jumped back on the bed. "Yeah, he's kinda cute. But a glitter-vampire. Like, seriously?" she opened a coke bottle and pointed to the bowl. "You can eat if you want to." 

"Thanks." you said and grabbed some chips. 

"Huh... CyberLife made Connor cute. I mean, just look at the puppy-eyes." she grinned and pointed to Connors eyes. Yes, she was completely right. His eyes were beautiful. Well, _he_ was beautiful.   
You were surprised by your own thoughts and planned to reset everything tonight. 

"Yeah, you're right. But his lips are also pretty neat. CyberLife totally nailed it." you nodded and Emylie gave you the bottle. You took a few sips and closed it again. 

"Do you really think so?" Connor laughed a bit and looked down at his leg. "Well, I'm not supposed to look 'cute', but thanks." 

"Nah, Friends give each other compliments." Emylie waved her hand through the air and grinned. 

"We're off topic!" you said and set up, leaning against Connor. Emylie took her phone and made a photo of you two. 

"Memorys." she explained and ate the chips. "We can talk about everything, we don't have to focus on one topic." 

You nodded and tilted your head to one side. "What about going to the movies? You can take Gavin and-" a sudden message in the corner of your sight popped up. Doctor Ruth was calling. "Excuse me." you said quickly and left the room. 

"(Y/n)!" he said and sounded angry. "Where the hell are you?!" 

"What's it to you? You wanted to destroy me." you deactivated your tracker, so CyberLife couldn't find you. 

"No! You're getting it wrong." Ruth sighed silently. "I changed your biocomponents and cleared everything. CyberLife wanted to kill you, that's true. But you're my best model, I don't let them destroy you." 

"Oh and I should trust you?" you laughed ironically and narrowed your eyes, even though he couldn't see it. "You left me in the station for two days." 

"No, please (Y/n), trust me. They said they'll bring you in a recover station, to the other androids. I really didn't knew that you were there!" he said and sounded honest. You raised one eyebrows and crossed your arms. 

"What do you want?" 

"Come back. I have to fix-" Ruth started, but you interrupted him harsh. 

"No. If you'll excuse me, there are people who actually care about me." you hung up and sighed quietly. You weren't created to build your own opinion on humans, so you didn't knew what you should think about Ruth. After your reset it'll be unnecessary anyways. 

You shook your head and slammed the door to Emylies room shut. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit it that hard." 

"Nah it's okay." Emylie shrugged. "Who called?" 

"Ruth." you sighed again and let yourself plop on the bed again. "Is it bad that I don't trust him?" 

"No, I don't do either." Connor admitted and pulled you in his arms again. "Is it comfortable?" 

You laughed a bit and snuggled up against him. "Yep." 

"Man, relationship goals over 9000." Emylie sighed and you just shook your head slightly. "Let's talk about that movie idea of yours."

"Uh-huh. So, I thought about a movie night, just we four. Maybe at Gavins house in case you want to do... things." you shrugged and tapped your fingers against each other. 

"Wouldn't that count like a double-date?" Emylie smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. 

Connor sighed and ran his hand through your hair. "I wouldn't have a problem with that. Since we're not capable of... dating." 

"Don't let me play cupid." Emylie crossed her arms and grinned a bit. "Do you guys celebrate Christmas?" 

"Well, gifts are always welcomed." Connor laughed a bit and you felt his hand around your shoulder. It was a pretty comfortable position and you sighed quietly. What would've happend if they didn't saved you? Sure, your data would've been transferred to another model, but it wouldn't be you, right? 

"It isn't about the gifts, Connor." Emylie put the cushion away from her lap. "It's about spending time with those who you love and just be together." she went to a music box in her room. "But you're right, gifts are always welcomed." 

"Don't you dare." you said and pointed to her phone. "We're _not_  going to listening Christmas-Music!" 

"Oh I'm sorry, Miss Killjoy." she smiled and turned _All I want for Christmas_ up. "But all I want for Christmas is...." 

"You!" Connor said keen behind you and you couldn't believe that he jumped on the train with Emylie. 

You shook your head and the detective danced through the room.

"I totally forgot to decorate the house!" she said and you knitted your eyebrows. 

"Chill, it's only November yet." you stood up and took her hands. "We'll help you, right Connor?" 

As he didn't answered, you turned around to him, just to see him mouthing the lyrics and looking at you. Connor jerked as he saw you watching him. 

"Uhm... what did you said?" 

"That we'll help Emylie decorate the house." you repeated and raised one eyebrow. 

Connor nodded slowly. "Yeah, sure. But we've never done it before, so you have to explain how to decorate it and where to put-" 

"Dude, calm down." Emylie interrupted him laughing. "Just place it there were you want to." 

 

 

 

 


	11. New drugs and movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I don't know why, but this is kinda sad, I think haha...  
> hope you'll enjoy!

 

"Wait a sec." Emylie said just a couple of meters away from DPD. "What is with the other (Y/n)?" 

"I think Ruth took it back to CyberLife." you shrugged and opened the door. "We'll see." 

You reset yesterday, so every 'feeling' you had, was away today. It was kinda weird to feel absolutely nothing, but it was good. You're not a deviant and you'll never become one. 

Emylie nodded slowly and you didn't saw Connor and Lieutenant Anderson on their places. The detective and you needed to head out at 11 AM, they already at 9. They probably have a new deviant-case and you could imagine the unpleasant look at Hanks face. 

"She's away!" Emylie said happy and clapped her hands. "Uh, there's Gavin. I'm gonna ask him about the movie!" and she run away. 

You just stood there for a couple of moments and went to your desk. You watched Emylie and Gavin talk and he gave her a little kiss on the cheek. It was even clear to you that they were in love, but didn't talk about it yet. 

_**Unknown drug in your area.** _

"We have a new case!" you shouted and hated to disturb them.  "Emylie, let's go, the new drug is here in the area!" 

"I'm coming!" she grabbed her jacket, which she took off previously and waved at Gavin. She looked at you and together you left the DPD. 

"You look cute together." you smiled and jumped on the on the passenger seat. "Can I be the flower girl at your wedding?" 

"Gosh, we're not really a couple. More like... sexually friendship?" she shrugged and pulled away. The radio was playing quite in the background and Emylie turned it up a bit. 

You mouth opened a bit and you crossed your arms. "It didn't look like 'sexually friendship', girl. And besides that, that's so slutty to do!" 

"You know what slut means?" she smiled and didn't took your opinion serious. "Sweet little unforgettable thing." 

 

 

You stopped at a dark corner and some dudes looked at you. You had a beanie on, so the wouldn't see your LED. Emylie got out of the car and the boys looked at each other. You put your hands up in the air and pointed to the drug. 

"How much?" you asked and closed the door to the car. Your plan was to 'buy' the drugs and then arrest them. 

"Who are you?" one of them asked and you scanned their faces, glad that your scanner worked again. 

 **Richard Payne// unemployed**  
**Samuel Islands// unemployed**  
**Aaron Oaks// drug dealer**

"Listen, man. We just want to buy some new drugs." Emylie said and looked around if someone was looking at you. "What's in those?" 

"What's it to you?" Samuel hissed and narrowed his green, bruised eyes. 

You went to the car and grabbed your wallet with fake money. "I don't care, how much?" 

"$500, five gram." Aaron took out a little package with a small cigarette in it. The inside of the cigarette was blue and you handed him 500 dollar. He gave you the cigarette and you took out a lighter out of your pocket. 

"You wanna smoke here?" Richard asked high and you light the cigarette on. 

"Where else?" you coughed as you inhaled the drug. 

_60% Thirium_   
_20% Marijuana_   
_10% Weed_   
_8.2% Purple Haze  
__1.8% Ecstasy_

"Oh my god." you said and took your beanie off. "Detroit Police, you're arrested for illegal drug dealing." the boys were too high to run away so you put handcuffs around their wrists and put them in the back of Emylies car. 

"Are you okay?" she asked and set down on the drivers seat. "You kinda smoked your blood." 

"No, I'm fine. CyberLife made me immun against drugs. But not alcohol." you shrugged and smiled a bit. "Benefits of being an android." 

Back at the station you still didn't saw Connor. You wondered what he was doing and if he was okay. 

You sighed and set down on your chair. Loads of unwritten files waited for you...

"Hey, do you know which drug it was?" Emylie rolled to you and leaned with her forearms on your desk. 

"No, it isn't registered. But it's more dangerous than Red Ice." you shook your head and furrowed your eyebrows. "Why do humans create ways to kill themself? Why do they take drugs?" your LED was blinking yellow. You really didn't understood this... 

"Well, some of them like to be high and forget everything. Some of them want to slowly kill themself." she shrugged and looked at you. 

"Did you ever... do drugs?" you asked careful and raised your eyebrows. 

Emylie nodded slightly and smiled sad. "My brother died at age 6 and that really affected Dad. He started drinking and being rude, aggressive... He forgot about me and just though about the bad things, about... killing himself every day a little. Well, I had friends which were drug dealers and they gave me some. At first I was against it, but after the first time I kinda understood why people doing this. You feel free... No responsibilities... No problems." she stopped and sighed quietly. "But I also understood how bad it was for me. I wasn't that deep in the whole drug thing, so it was a bit easier to get away from them. But I still need alcohol sometimes.." 

"Oh..." you just said and thought about it. Emylie trusted you with that kind of things, but you didn't knew how to respond. "I'm.. I'm sorry for that." 

"It's okay now. Well, it's hard of course, but I got used to live in pain." she said and you felt like she was opening to you. "Let's change the subject..." 

"Yeah, sure." you nodded, but would ask about her past someday again. 

 

 

"Can you give me the Popcorn?" Emylie asked and both of you were in the kitchen of Gavins home. It was a not too big, not too small but just the right size. Surprisingly, it was clean not like you imagined. 

"Sure." you throw the package to her and she put it in the green bowl. "I hope they don't start fighting..." 

"Connor and Gavin?" Emylie asked and ate some Popcorn. "I don't think so." she shrugged and smiled. 

Both of you returned and saw the boys sitting on the other ends of the black couch. You took a blanket and set down too. Emylie grabbed one of the snack bowls and gave you one of them. You nodded and she started the TV. 

"Okay, I thought about _The fault in our stars_. Maybe it'll wake up some emotions in our friends here." she looked at you two and you covered yourself and Connor with the blanket, smiling. 

"Even though it's a love-movie with a dramatic end, I don't think we'll cry." you said confident and crossed your arms, leaning against Connor. He put his arm around you and played with the ends of your (type of hair) hair. You looked up to him and noticed his a bit uneven nose. You smiled about the fact that he wasn't that perfect like you thought. After looking at him for a couple of minutes you turned your head to the big screen again. 

The changing LED's behind it gave the whole living room a pretty calm aura. The movie started and you tried to pay attention to it, but your thoughts driftet away. How would it be to kiss someone? Why do humans do that? Would you ever understand love? 

Wait, why do you even think about that stuff? Did the reset yesterday even worked? 

"Ugh, I hate this guy." Emylie rolled her eyes at the character Peter van Houten. "Like, bitch?" 

"Babe, watch the movie." Gavin said and put one arm around her shoulder, like Connor does. "Do you two even understand what it feels to love someone?" 

"Gavin." she said and put her hand on his mouth. "Stop this." 

"What? I'm just asking." he mumbled and looked at both of you. His question was more teasing, than really interested. "So? Are you going to answer? Well, we all know that you're going to say no, but I want to-" 

"Yes." Connor said suddenly and narrowed his eyes. "I know what love is." 

"He's deviant, dayum." you joked and Emylie gasped. 

"Really?!" 

"No, what? I'm no deviant, I just know what love is." you felt Connor shrug. 

Gavin laughed humorless and let out a 'Fuck', but it sounded more like a sneeze. 

"Bless you." you said teasing and looked at him. He just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. 

"So, tell me what love is." 

"The opposite of what I feel towards you." Connor whispered and cleared his throat. "When you care about a person more than you do for yourself. When you can't live without this person and need her by your side all the time. You're scared that she can leave you or... something bad happens. If she doesen't feel good, you try everything to make it better. Just for her. You would do anything for... this person. You love her for who she is. Not how she looks. Not how her voice sounds. Just who she is." 

Your mouth opened, you've never heard Connor say so much and such moving words. 

"Oh my god." Emylie said and looked up.

"Why are you looking up?" you asked and she blinked fast. 

"I'm trying not to cry, because my foundation costs like 40 dollars." she cleared her throat. "I hope you'll find this person one day, Connor." 

"What if I already found her?" he smiled and you felt something inside you.

_Jealousy._

 

"Shit." Emylies voice cracked as the movie ended. "I... Oh my god." 

"Fucking hell." you also said and wiped your tears away. "I didn't expect that ending. I thought everything would be fine!" 

Emylie took your hand and looked in your eyes. "First of all, the world is cruel and this movie told the reality. Second, you look beautiful even if you cry!" she laughed and cried at the same time and you smiled a bit about her compliment. 

"It wasn't really _that_  good." Gavin said and earned two mad glances. 

"Well, I have to agree with Detective Reed. What's with the ending? The last line was 'Okay'." Connor said and you sat up to look at him.

"'Okay' was their word, dumbass!" you cried and leaned against his shoulder again. "Is that the only thing you learned from the film?" 

"Live your life with the people you love?" he shrugged and wiped your tears away. 

Emylie stood up and looked at you three. "If my funeral speech isn't as moving as theirs, I'll kick your asses." she took a deep, rattling breath and grabbed the remote. "I need something funny... This shit hit me like a truck dude.." 

"What about Pirates of the Caribbean?" Connor asked and you stood up. "Where are you going?" 

"Just... grab some air and look at the stars." you left the appartement and went to the elevator. Something has gotten into you, you wanted to be alone. 

The cold air hit your face and you set down on the roof of the high building. The sky was clear, no single could covered it. You sighed and bit down your lip. Why did you even care about what Connor said about love? He found someone... Wasn't that a sign of deviancy? 

You suddenly tastet the metallic taste of blood in your mouth and for a moment you thought, you were going to shut down. But it was just your lip, you bit it down too hard. You wiped the blue blood away and closed your eyes. The wind blew softly and you just enjoyed the moment alone. 

Well, if the door didn't open. 

"Hi." you heard Connors voice behind you. 

"Hi." you replied and opened your eyes again, turning your head to him. "What are you doing here?" 

Connor set down next to you and looked up to the moon. "I wanted to check if you're alright. You left all of the sudden.." 

"Yes, I just..." you sighed and shrugged. "I can relate with Hazel Grace.." 

"Really? You don't have stage 4 cancer." he looked at you and you shook your head, laughing a bit. 

"No... I don't, but I'm also a ticking time bomb. Who knows, maybe I'll die tomorrow? Next week? Next month?" you looked up and licked your lips. "I don't know. Maybe I just think too much and should really go back to CyberLife. They could deactivate me, fix every error in my system." 

"But it wouldn't be you anymore." Connor said and tilted his head to one side. "We didn't saw each other the whole day... How was yours?" 

"We caught some dealers." you said proud, you accomplished your mission after all. "And yours?" 

He hesitated to answer. "I could say that I know how you felt. When you were... shutting down." he tried to play it down, but his LED was glowing yellow. 

"Oh?" you said interested, glad that the previous topic was over. "How come?" 

Connor sighed and followed your glance, looking up to the stars too. "There was a deviant left on the roof of the Stratford Tower. I... was connected to it's memory and it fired. Right through it's head and I... I felt it die. Like I was dying. I was... scared." he was kinda ashamed by his words and lowered his chin. 

You gasped and looked in his eyes. "I'm sorry..." you whispered and took his hand, removing your skin. "In the end we're all the same, aren't we?" 

"What do you mean?" he tilted his head to one side. 

"Deviants and androids. We're the same, hm? Same skin, same blood, same heart. They just... want to be free." 

Connor suddenly stood up. 

"If you're trying to make me feel empathy for them, I have to disappoint you." and he left. 

 

 

 


	12. Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, I'm crabby...  
> not because I have crabs and spent $700 on them, but I look and feel like one haha... kinda like Hank.

 

 

You haven't talk to Connor since yesterday and even Hank saw that something was wrong. 

"Hey kid." he leaned over the table, you all were eating dinner. Well, Emylie and Hank, you and Connor were just sitting on the other ends of the table. "How was yesterday? It was your first movie after all, huh?" 

"It went wonderful." you narrowed your eyes and crossed your arms. "Really wonderful. Couldn't imagine it better." 

"Yeah, was totally beautiful until someone said something stupid." Connor looked at you. "You were showing signs of deviancy." 

You laughed humorless. "Who talked about love like they experienced it?" 

"Who cried during the movie? Who leaned against my shoulder? Who was afraid of dying?!" he stopped and stood up. "You are a deviant." 

The next move he did no one expected. He took his gun and pointed it to you. 

"And my mission is to neutralize every deviant." Connor narrowed his eyes and you almost jumped off your chair. You took a step back, knowing that he could shoot if you won't prove that you're not a deviant. He shot in your leg and you let out a surprised gasp. 

"Connor!" Hank said and tried to grab the gun, but Connor just took a step aside so he couldn't reach it. 

Emylie stood up and looked at Connor. "Connor, what the fuck are you doing? Put the gun down, now!" 

"Who infiltrated CyberLife to save me?" you asked and pressed against the wall. Your LED was in a dark red, you thought that Connor and you were friends. But apparently not. Connors LED was suddenly in a light yellow and he jerked together, like something switched inside of him. 

"I'm... I'm sorry." he whispered and looked you in the eyes. His expression was scared. "I-I didn't mean to-" 

"Let's get outta here, (Y/n)." Emylie said cold and grabbed your hand. You took a deep breath in and turned your head to Connor. He was looking at you, but didn't followed as Emylie went to her room. She slammed the door shut and crossed her arms. 

"Are you ok?" she asked and you set down on the bed. 

"I think so..." you whispered and your glance was on the floor. Your leg stopped bleeding and you felt the synthetic skin grow together. You bit down your lip and took the bullet out. It was quite uncomfortable to touch the inside of your leg, but it was over now. 

"Gross." Emylie commented and set next to you, sighing. "Are you a deviant?" 

"No." you said a bit too fast. "I'm not. You would be the first person I'd tell." you smiled a bit and she leaned against you. 

"Y'know... I'm happy that we're friends. And I wouldn't have a problem with you being deviant." she stood up and opened a drawer. "Can I braid your hair? It looks so soft!" 

You nodded and got down on the floor so she could sit on the bed and braid your hair. "I don't think that braids will look good on me, but go on." 

"Girl, you look good with everything." Emylie started combing your hair and turned the music on. _'Take on me'_   was playing through the boxes and she moved her foot with the beat. "Are you... mad at him?" 

You sighed and looked at your hands. "I don't even know, Emylie... I mean, these are his instructions, right?" you paused. "Besides that, I'm just an android, I can't be mad at someone." 

"Oh... right..." she nodded slowly and was done with the first braid. "I wish I had your hair. It's so soft and (curly/straight)!" 

"It's just synthetic hair." you smirked and took the braid between your fingers. "Where did you learn that?" 

"My friend, Gina, taught me that. We always braided our hair, that was like our thing." she laughed like she thought about some memories. "She's so crazy and we had so much fun together." 

"And what happend then?" 

She finished your second braid and closed it with a hair tie. "She moved to Germany, because her boyfriend lived there and she wanted to live with him." 

You stood up and looked in the mirror. She made two french braids, a very popular hairstyle back in 2018. "They look good, thanks." you turned around, just to see her with make-up an nail polish in her hand. 

"You're welcome." she smirked and pulled you to a chair. "Sit down Ma'am, we're gonna make you beautiful." 

 

 

After half an hour she finally finished and covered the mirror. You looked at your (favorite color) nails and then back to Emylie. 

"Nuh-huh, first the clothes!" she opened the wardrobe and got you a grey, cropped Hoodie and some black pants with holes on the knees. 

"Did you fall in those? Cause there are holes." you asked and Emylie laughed loud, before giving you the clothes. 

"Go put them on." 

You nodded slowly, not knowing what her plan was. After you were in them you walked out of the bathroom and bumped straight into Connor. 

"Sorry." you mumbled and went straight to Emylies room. But Connor followed you. "What, no gun this time?" 

"I'm sorry, okay?!" he said and grabbed your wrist, pushing you against the wall. "I'm sorry..." 

"You're ready to kill me?" you whispered and looked him in the eyes. He, on the other hand, glanced down at you and back to your eyes. 

He sighed, but didn't let you go. "No..." he hesitated. "You're looking beautiful... Where are you going?" 

"On a date with you." Emylie winked and pulled you down the stairs, giving you some nice sneakers. 

"What?" both of you asked and you turned around to Connor, who was looking at you. You also could catch a glance in the mirror and gasped surprised. Emylie put on some mascara and a (light/dark) shade of eyeshadow, which fit perfectly to your skin. The (light/dark) red lipstick made your lips look fuller and you looked like a complete other person. 

"Yep, you two are arguing, so I have to do something against it." she smiled and gave Connor new clothes too. A black jeans and a grey hoodie. So you kinda were in a partner-look. 

"And what makes you think so?" Hank asked and narrowed his eyes. "He shot her today." 

"I already said that I'm sorry and if it weren't for my instructions I wouldn't have done it!" he said a bit louder and went into the bathroom to put his clothes on. 

You sighed and put the sneakers on. "Why are you doing this, Emylie?" 

"Because you two are my lovebirds. I have to take care of your relationship!" she looked down at you. 

"Just imagine your fuckin' relationship is a flower and Emylie the water that gives you life." Hank laughed and Emylie rolled her eyes. 

"They fit together like Romeo and Juliet." she sighed and you narrowed your eyebrows. 

"Like Ice and Tea." Hank nodded and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. 

"Like... uhm..." Emylie started, but nothing followed. 

"Lieutenant Anderson and alcohol." Connor finished for her and she started laughing, while Hank just opened his mouth. You looked up the stairs to see Connor wearing his clothes and you smelled a new smell. 

"Very nasty, son." Hank said and went in the living room. Connor stopped and looked at him, his LED yellow. 

Suddenly, you felt something wet around your neck. You squeaked surprised and looked at Emylie. 

"Oh my god, can we agree that that just sounded like a hamster?" she laughed and put the perfume down. "I bought a new perfume for Connor, doesen't it smell wonderful?" 

"Y-Yes." 

~~_Software Instability ^_ ~~

"If you're back before 11 pm I'm gonna kill you!" she said and you gave her a nod, before petting Sumo and leaving the house. "Have fun, my pretty little children!" 

 

The first 10 minutes it was just completely silent, before you cleared your throat. 

"We both know that this isn't a date." 

"Yeah, let's just say it's a..." 

"Walk." you both said and you laughed a bit. 

"What are you thinking about?" you asked and hugged yourself, kicking some stones off your way. 

Connor looked up and bit down his lip. 

_Can he stop being so damn attractive?_

"Lieutenant Anderson... He called me son." he said and his LED was glowing yellow once again. "Should I call him dad now?" 

"Oh, he'd like Daddy even better." you smiled and Connor hold one hand up. 

"You think you can fool me, huh? Nuh-uh." he stopped and smirked. "I googled what 'Daddy' means." 

"Really? Geez, you could've just asked." you laughed and were happy that the whole argument was forgotten for this moment. "Man, I can't tease you now!" 

He laughed and you felt your Thirium pump skip a beat. "I'm so sorry that I destroyed everything." 

"I'll find something new, don't worry." you looked up to him. "I like it when you laugh." 

"I actually just laugh around you." Connor grinned and cleared his throat. "May I?" he pointed to your hand and you nodded confused. He took your hand in his and something like a shock went through your body. It felt like something was running down your spine and exploding in your stomach. 

"Why?" you asked and stroke some loose hair behind your ear, which got in your face. "Why are you holding hands?" 

"It was a..." he stopped and looked you in the eyes. "...feeling." 

"HEY!" someone shouted, clearly drunk. "You two should kiss!" 

You just pretend that you didn't heard that and smiled instead. 

"A feeling, huh?" you asked and started walking again. As you checked the time, it was only 9 pm. So you had to walk around for two hours.. 

Connor smirked and looked down. "Yeah, something like that." he nodded slightly and blinked a few times. 

"Everything alright?" you squeezed his hand a bit more. Luckily, Doctor Ruth gave you a sensible sense of touch. Not like other androids. 

"I.. feel bad for what happend today. I should've fight against my program, I promised to protect you." he sighed and looked sad. "I... don't know what's happening. I start to think more than my program allows and have more... thoughts. I didn't shoot two Tracis because I couldn't." 

"First of all: I forgive you for the shooting thing. Nothing bad happend." you walked a bit closer to him. "And second... I don't know either what's going on. Maybe we'll get our chance to-" 

 **New update available**  
Including:   
-better sense of touch  
-better sense of smell   
-better perception

_**-better scan, 4K sight** _

_Detriments: **  
-Pain -higher probability of System hack**_

_**Accept or refuse?** _

Popped up in your sight and you furrowed your eyebrows. Usually, CyberLife wants you to come to them to have upgrades. 

"Are you okay?" Connor asked and looked down to you. 

"Uhm.. yeah, I just got a new update..." you shook your head confused. Sure, these were all benefits, but what about the pain and probability of System hacking? But on the other hand almost every of your function would work better. 

"Really? Accept it, updates are always good." Connor shrugged and you bit down your lip. 

What could go wrong, right? 

 


	13. Just dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm wondering if movies like 'Robocop' or 'Chappie' exist in the DBH-Universe...

 

"Oh hell." you whispered and leaned against the wall, because you loose balance all of the sudden. Just a couple of minutes ago your update was complete and you were the only one upstairs. Of course you could've ask somebody for help, but you could do it on your own.  
  
You slowly walked down the stairs, but slipped on one of them and slid down the remained ones. Connor quickly went from the kitchen to you and helped you up.  
  
"Parkour." you just wheezed and felt the pain in your back. "Fuck this update dude..."  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked and it was clear that he was holding back a laugh.  
  
"Yes, I just-" you stopped as your sight started to blur and suddenly everything seemed bigger. "-have manual zoom and vision!" you changed the ending of your sentence.  
  
"Damn, I'm jealous." he sighed and hold your hand. For the first time you felt his synthetic really. It was soft, but also masculine at the same time and you felt little scars on his fingers and palms.  
  
You gasped and your sight went back to normal. "Lieutenant Anderson, Connor cursed!" you shouted and the Lieutenant just looked at you two from the living room.  
  
"Who taught you how to fuckin' curse?" Emylie asked and looked at you. "And? Did everything changed?"  
  
"Nah, not really." you shrugged and your glance fell down to your feet. "Still don't have inbuilt roller blades."  
  
Connor laid one hand on your hips and helped you to the living room. "Why do you want to have inbuilt roller blades?"  
  
"Connor, think about it." you looked at him. "We could chase deviants or dealer so much faster and do you even know how badass we'd look? Just having your gun out and blinking skates. With some AC/DC music in the background. But don't forget the protection."  
  
"I don't think a condom is necessary for roller blades." Connor said totally serious and Emylie spit out her drink, laughing.  
  
"I was talking about kneepads and stuff." you blushed a bit and turned your face away from him.  
  
"...Oh." he nodded slowly and set down next to you on the couch. "Well, I don't think we even have con-"  
  
"I'm in love your body! Na na naaa!" you interrupted him and earned some confused looks. "That's from Ed Sheeran, not that you think I love Connors body!"  
  
"You don't like my body?" he asked and sounded kinda sad.  
  
You put your hands up quickly and shook your head. "N-No, that's not what I meant? I mean, it's uhm... you're hot and stuff, but I didn't want them to think something else and your body is perfect the way it is, I suppose?" you talked so fast and suddenly felt something that humans would describe as nervous.  
  
"So you think I'm hot?" Connor had this cocky smile on his lips and you awkwardly cleared your throat.  
  
"I uhm... Emylie, he's hot right?" you asked and she just shrugged, but Connor didn't let her time to answer.  
  
"I didn't ask for her opinion." he was way too close to you and Hank just whispered a 'That's my boy'.  
  
You put a hand in your neck and were about to answer, but Connor just shook his head and laughed.  
  
"I'm just fucking with you." he winked and you gasped, before burst out laughing. "What? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"Jesus, what has gotten into you?" Emylie looked Connor in the eyes and put her jacket on. "I'm on a date with Gavin, I'll come back tomorrow!"  
  
"Well, I'll just disturb our two lovebirds so I'm gonna head to a bar." Lieutenant Anderson also said and followed his daughter out. "If you break something, you'll fuckin pay." and they both leaved.  
  
"Are you ready to brake some rules?" you grinned and stretched your fingers. "Because I am."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"THAT'S AGAINST THE LAW!" Connor said loud and looked up to you. He was sitting on the floor between your legs and you on the couch.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Mr. Policemen." your voice was covered in sarcasm. "But I'm not gonna stop." you throw a Banana on the street in Mario Kart and Connors Mii slipped on it.  
  
You were the first one crossing the line and clapped your hands. "YAS BIATCH I WON!"  
  
"You cheated!" Connor was so upset that he lost 3 rounds in a row...  
  
"Maybe you're better at dancing?" you grabbed the case of 'Just Dance' and put the CD into the Wii.  
  
"Dancing?" he asked surprised and stood up too.  
  
You nodded and gave him a half shrug. "I'll let you choose the songs."  
  
"I've never danced before."  
  
"Whoa, I feel like taking your dance-virginity." you laughed and could swear that he said 'You can take my virginity.' but you didn't want to ask.  
  
"OMG." he said suddenly and you looked to the TV.

"What?" you asked and followed his glance. 

"We'll dance this one. Seems easy." he shrugged and soon was on the first place. On almost every move he got a 'Perfect' or 'Good', while you were in the 'Ok' area. "Hah, can't keep up with that, huh?" 

HOW was it even possible for him to look even hotter while dancing? 

"Pff, I'm just not warmed up yet." you said and almost hit Connors face while making one of the moves. 

"Whoa, you almost hit my beautiful face." he laughed a bit and won the first round. 

"Oh shut up. I was like five meters away from it!" you shook your head and looked to the TV. Connor had all five stars, what an ass. "It... was just the song. Yeah, I can dance!"

"Choose a song." Connor crossed his arms and raised one eyebrow. 

"Beautiful liar." you said almost immediately and selected the song. "Bet I can move my hips better than you, sweetheart."

"You wish." he took the hoodie off, so he just was there in a black tank top. And for the first time you saw his bare arms, which were muscular like dayum. You stared a bit and silently cleared your throat, right before the figures started moving once again. 

The song ended and your jaw dropped. Not only that Connor was a good dancer, but dem hips boi. 

"HOW?!" you asked and pointed to him. "Tell me your secret, your hacking the emote right?" 

"Nope, I'm just good at dancing." he laughed at your reaction and you crossed your arms, biting your lips. "Why don't we try something?" he looked to the music box and 'Let's get loud' started playing. 

"Cha-Cha?" you asked confused and he took your hands. 

He looked in your eyes, his LED turning yellow. "Remove your skin." 

"Oh..." you blushed a bit. "T-That's a pretty intimate-"

"We'll know the steps of the other and don't accidentally step on our foots." Connor shrugged and removed his skin first. With one hand in the air he waited for you to do the same thing, so you nodded slightly and sighed quite. 

Little did you know there was another reason for removing your skin. 

You took his bare hand and a little shook got trough your body. Your hands started glowing in a light blue and you both were connected. 

"Jesus." you wheezed and lowered your chin. "Let's start, before things gettin awkward."

The two of you started dancing a mixture of cha-cha and something else. Since you both didn't knew how to properly dance, that was the best you could do. As you looked at his lips, you wondered how they felt like. 

Wait what?

"And? Do you still think I hack the emote?" he winked and spin you around. 

"No, you're actually good at dancing." you smiled and the song ended, which made you disconnect with him. 

"Thank you." he grinned and turned the Wii off. "I'm wondering why the Lieutenant still have an old thing like that..."

"So androids like us can play." you set down and enjoyed the loose atmosphere and stroke your hair behind your ear. "You look good in Tank tops." 

He turned around to you, some CD's in his hand. "Well, you look good in everything." 

Ok, it's time for a little inner monologue. 

"I... uhm... need to check something on my update." you got up and went to the bathroom upstairs, leaving a confused Connor behind. 

What in the world was wrong with you? You thought about kissing him? While you were connected? You just hoped that he haven't noticed it... 

It was fuckin weird. You wanted more than just kissing. You wanted to feel his body, his di- dark brown hair between your fingers and his hand connecting to yours again. But wait, didn't make you that kinda a deviant? You wanted things, after all. 

"Shit." you whispered. "I might be a deviant." 

 

 

 

You felt a hand on your shoulder and jumped off your office chair. You quickly took your gun and turned around. Connor was standing behind you, his arms up in the air and a light smirk on his lips. He was wearing his uniform again, since you both were at work again. 

"Pretty jumpy today, aren't we?" he teased you and you put your gun down slowly. You were deep in thoughts, the deviant-thing couldn't leave your head. 

"I was... busy." you sighed and rubbed your face gently. 

"You stared at a blank screen for 20 minutes and 34 seconds." he raised one eyebrow and the smirk disappeared. "Is everything alright?" 

You nodded quickly. "Yes, it's just the update. I have night vision, can you imagine how cool that is? Also a thermal-visor and manual zoom!" 

"Don't make me jealous." Connor laughed a bit and poked your side. You gasped as a weird feeling got through it. 

"Do that again!" you said and earned a confused look from him. 

"This?" he poked your side again. 

You clapped your hands and had the brightest smile on. "I'm ticklish!" you almost screamed and throw your hands in the air. 

"So, you're ticklish?" Connor had a mischievous grin on and you found it low-key hot. "Well, you shouldn't have told me that information." 

"Why?" you asked and took a step back. "Connor, what are you up to?" 

He made a sudden jump forward and got your sides with his fingers. He started tickling you and you tried to get rid of him, but your body was weak from laughing. 

"STOP!" you screamed high and laughed, laying on the floor. "C-Connor!" a laugh-tear made it down your cheek and you accidentally slapped his chest too hard. But since he couldn't feel a thing anyway, it wasn't that bad.  "I'll fucking kill you!" 

"No, you wouldn't." he smiled and you took a deep breath of air. Some officers were looking at you and shaking their heads. You took his face in your hands and pressed a little kiss on his cheek. As he was distracted from it, you managed to stand up and run away. You quickly pressed the buttons of the elevator, but it was too slow. Connor already was on his way to you. 

"Shit!" you said and took the stairs up. You almost bumped into Reed, but didn't pay much attention to him. 

"Watch where you're going, walking toaster-prick." he hissed and you furrowed your eyebrows. 

"You like putting words together, don't you?" you asked and looked back. Connor get the stairs up slowly and looked at Reed. 

"Would you look at that? Our plastic detectives making a race." Gavin laughed condescending and crossed his arms. "For what? A Can of oil on the rooftop?" 

You suddenly felt something inside you. Why was he treating you like a piece of shit? 

"Why don't you step the fuck back and let us pass?" you narrowed your eyes and the playful mood was away. 

"YOU are giving ME orders? You are a machine, fuck off!" he poked your shoulder hard and you felt it this time, which was really weird. "Step back or you'll regret it." 

You just sighed annoyed and took a step to the side. Gavin just swore under his breath and you leaned against the wall. 

"Fuckin' humans." 

 

 


	14. High enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am I the only one who reads the monopoly-rules just to prove that I'm right?

 

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT LOVE IS, DAD?!" Emylie screamed and crossed her arms.

"Sorry for putting you in fuckin jail cause you don't pay!" Hank hissed back and looked at his daughter. 

She just let out a humorless laugh. "I'm your DAUGHTER! YOU CAN'T PUT ME IN JAIL FOR SOMETHING I HAVEN'T DONE!" 

"You didn't fucking pay!" 

"Alright. I think we're done playing monopoly-" Connor said, but was interrupted by Hank. 

"(Y/n) pay!" Hank said as you got on his area. 

"I don't have enough money." you said terrified and looked up. "Connoooor?" 

"Not a chance, honey." Connor, being that asshole he is, didn't gave you money. He was the bank after all and even if that was a game he'll follow the rules. 

"I'm so bored!" Emylie groaned and turned on her back. "I'm a police detective, I shouldn't be in jail!" 

Hank rolled his eyes and leaned against the sofa. "I already told you it's just for one round!" 

"I still don't have money..." you whispered and looked to Connor. "I'm gonna rob this fucking bank." 

"Just try." he slowly put the whole 'money' behind his back and you got up. "I'm not the one who's ticklish." 

You gasped. "Don't you dare touch me!" _even though I like it_.  "I'm gonna get this money." 

"You are a detective and this is illegal!" Connor said and looked at you with a triumphant expression. 

"This is a game, so the law doesen't work here." you raised one eyebrow and took a step to Connor. "You can give me the money without-" you stumbled over Sumos paw and hold one hand up, just to kneel down to the big dog. "I am so sorry, Sumo! I'm gonna treat you like a god for the rest of the day, you didn't deserve any harm." 

Sumo licked your face and looked at you with his big eyes. You got up and throw a treat in his direction, before getting back to the group in the living room. 

"Alright, where were we?" you crossed your arms. "-being hurt, bitch!" 

"I'm going to take the risk." he stood up too and you quickly grabbed the money under his feet. 

"HA!" you wagged with it and smiled happy. "Okay, I can pay my-HEY!" 

Connor grabbed your hips and took the colored paper-sheets out of your hands, chuckling. "You have the right to remain silent, sunshine." 

"Nope." you turned his wrist around and stepped on his feet. 

"Reminds me of yesterday." he winked and Emylie gasped. 

"YOU GUYS HAD SEX?!" 

"Emylie, you can't just ask someone if they had sex!" Hank said and you started laughing. 

You put both hands up and looked to the humans. "No, we danced yesterday. And to be honest, I'm a shitty dancer, but Connor.. oh my. He's the dance queen." 

"Really?" Emylie asked and stood up. Good thing that Connor was distracted and you could take the paper-sheets. 

"Here." you said and handed them Hank. "Little secret." 

"Having secrets is a human thing." he whispered and you nodded slowly. 

"I know, Lieutenant... I know." 

 

 

 

"Purple ice." you said and looked to Emylie. Both of you were working on your files and you had this information popped up in the corner of your sight. 

"What?" she asked confused and you quickly opened a tab. 

"Purple ice! The new drug!" you typed that in, but Google had no answers for you. "Shit..." 

Emylie tilted her head to one side. "Why purple ice?" 

"Because of the purple haze in it. It's nothing like red ice, even though the names are pretty familiar." you shook your head and closed the tab again. "I need more of it, so I can run some analyses." 

She took a breath. "Is it dangerous?" 

"It kills a human if they takes even 1 gram too much." you lowered your chin and crossed your arms. "In the cigarette they gave me were six grams, not five like they told." you opened a tab once again and searched for new drugs this time. 

"But.. you didn't die?" 

"Because I'm not a human." you raised one eyebrow, but didn't look up from your screen. " _New drug kills plenty of humans_. _Is there a new drug in Detroit? Detroit: The city of new drugs. Thirium: Not only good for androids."_ you read the titles out loud and Emylie nodded slowly. 

"What should we do then?" Emylie sighed and rubbed her eyes. 

"We can't buy more, they know our faces..." you bit down your lip and spin around in your chair a bit. 

"But they don't know the face of our dear friend." 

 

 

"Are you sure? It's illegal to take drugs." Connor whispered and you just pushed him into the dark corner where you got the drugs last time. He had the same disguise as you last time. Just some old clothes and a beanie on his head. 

"You buy five grams, smoke one time and then you give it to me, got it? You can arrest them afterwards. We'll wait in the car around the corner, okay?" Emylie handed him 500 bugs and patted his shoulders. 

"Got it." he nodded one time and you and Emylie left him alone. 

"Okay, I'm connected to his mind, I can hear everything they say." you said in the car and closed your eyes. 

"Hey, uhm... a friend of mine said you sell drugs?" Connor said and the man in front of him nodded one time. "How much?" 

The man (he looks like a Karl, so you're gonna name him Karl) looked around and wrinkled up his nose. "500 dollar, five grams." he took out the cigarrete. "How do I know that you're not an android?" his voice sounded weird, almost crazy. 

"If I were an android, I wouldn't buy drugs, right?" Connor asked and Karl looked around again. 

"Last time two bitches bought drugs too and one of them was an android." 

"Well, I'm not one of those fuckers. Steal our jobs and pretend everything is okay. Such bastards." he said and Karl nodded pleased. 

"Alright." he gave the cigarette to Connor, who gave him the 500 dollars on the other hand. He took out a lighter and lightened it on.

"Oh my god." the android coughed and took a deep breath. "Kicks in." 

Karl crossed his arms. "Yes and now fuck off, we need no cops around here." 

Connor left the corner and you disconnected from his mind. 

"He's so hot when he curses!" you said to Emylie, who just laughed and both of you saw him come around the corner. 

"I can't feel my tongue!" he almost screamed as he opened the door, but just leaned against the car. 

"Okay wait, that was a turn." you said and looked to him. "What should we do?" 

"Call the cops!!" 

You took the cigarette and smoked it yourself. "We are the cops, dumbass." 

"Oh my god, smoke outside!" Emylie pointed to the door and you stepped out. 

"There are dogs." Connor whispered. "tHEre ArE dOGs eVerYwHerE!!" 

You analyzed the cigarette once again, but still had the same results like last time. You were hoping for some information, like where it was made or who made it. But the people, who make these drugs, are really careful. Not even a single finger print or- 

"They're here!" a voice said and you quickly turned your head to the corner, hearing several footsteps.

"Fuck, Connor, they followed you!" you hissed and narrowed your eyes, quickly getting to him. 

"Who are you?!" he asked and you didn't thought about your next move too long. You pressed your lips against his and put his arms around your hips so it looked like you two were really making out. You closed your eyes and really kinda enjoyed it. 

_**Software Instability ^^^^** _

"Ugh, Mike you're being paranoid! He isn't a cop!" you heard someone say and the footsteps stopped. Instead, they turned around and you grabbed Conners collar to press him even more against you. "Dem people nowadays." 

As you were sure no one was there anymore you quickly let go off Connor and wiped your mouth with your sleeve. 

"Are we going to take things straight to the bedroom or-" 

"You won't remember it anyways." you cut him off and turned your face away, so that he couldn't see that you blushed. His lips were soft and perfect... Jesus, he was boyfriend material, undoubtedly. 

"OH MY FUCKING HELL." Emylie screamed after you pushed Connor to the backseat and yourself on the passenger seat. 

You raised your eyebrows. "What?" 

"YOU KISSED. YOU. TWO. KISSED. I can die in peace now." she laughed and clapped her hands excited. 

"It was just a kiss, you know we're machines."

"BUT I'M ONLY HUMAAAAAN!   
AND I BLEED WHEN I FALL DOWN!   
I'M ONLY HUMAAAAN!" came from Connor and you face palmed yourself. 

"Yeah, yeah, 'just a kiss'. I'm gonna be the Boyle to your (mix of your and Connors name)." 

"Our what?" 

"The ship name between you and Connor. Amazing right? Was my idea." she smiled proud and you shook your head slightly. "I actually have the whole marriage planned. I've been planning it since the first time you met. It'd take place in a big hall and we'll invite all of your android-" 

"Girls." Connor interrupted her and leaned forward. "I'm a cute little cinnamon role, right?" 

"Yes, Connor, you are." Emylie nodded and Connor laughed high. 

"You smoked your own fucking blood and all you care is about a cinnamon role?" you asked and swore that you'll never let Connor hit a blunt again. Even though this wasn't really a blunt, but pretty similar. 

"Maybe my dick-" 

"Connor talk about that in private!" Emylie interrupted him and Connor just shrugged. "You can deal with him today." 

"We just have to put him to sleep." 

"You wanna kill me?" he gasped and put his hand on his 'heart'. "You monster!" 

Emylie chuckled and concentrated on the road again. "Okay, Connor how much do you love (Y/n)?" 

"To be honest, if she would stab me, I'd thank her." he nodded one time and took his beanie off. "Is it just me or things are getting really hot?" 

"It's just your system. It doesen't know how to process the ice." you sighed and crossed your arms. "But please, let your clothes on." 

"(Y/n)..." Connor lengthened your name. "I'm stressed." 

"I'm impressed. My dad is depressed." Emylie took on and you wanted to join too.

"Chicken breast." 

"That was such a great song, we need to do it again!" Connor said totally excited and you started to hate the plan to give him drugs. Except for the kiss, it was good. 

"No." Emylie and you said and he leaned back sad. 

She shook her head slightly and sighed. "He can't go to work like that. Gavin would tease him endless... And it'd be embarrassing tomorrow." 

"HEYYEAYAAYEYAAE!" Connor shouted suddenly. "I SAY HEY. WHAT'S GOING ON?!" 

You leaned your head back. "As long as he don't sing the Mii-Channel theme everything is-" 

"NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP. NEVER GONNA LET YOU DoOoOoOWN!" 

"Okay, Connor shut the hell up!" 

"Oh you have to kiss me for that!" 

_**Software Instability ^^^^** _

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was drunk while writing this, I'm so sorry for my crap. but I'm not changing it 'cause I'm a lazy piece of shit byee~


	15. Ignore the law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have soul  
> have a nice day/night *Connor-wink*

 

 

 

"I didn't even smoke that much." Connor said and you tucked him in bed. After a couple of hours he was kinda the same, boring Connor again but still there was some purple ice in his biocomponents.  
  
"I know." you nodded and set down next to him. "But I won't let you out of bed until everything went away."  
  
"And how do you know that everything is away?" he crossed his arms and raised one eyebrow.  
  
You chuckled and turned the TV in Emylies room on. "I can scan you and detect drugs, y'know."  
  
"Please say that I didn't said anything stupid."  
  
"Well, you sung, wanted to kiss me and made some really dirty jokes."  
  
"Wait what?" he set up, but you just pressed him back down. To keep him there, you laid next to him and put your arm around his chest. "I did what?"  
  
"Sung and made dirty j-"  
  
He interrupted you and waved his hand dismissively. "No, no the other thing. I wanted to kiss you?"  
  
"Yep, but it was just the drug. We're still machines, am I right?" you were surprised that he didn't push your arm away.  
  
"You're right." he nodded one time and looked to the TV. Again, most of the news were about deviants.  
  
"You know, it's really frustrating that I can't accomplish my mission." he pulled you even closer to him, so your face was on his bare chest. He had nothing on except some shorts, because his body was producing so much fluid, so the drug could come out.  
  
"Neither can I." you shrugged and sighed quietly. "I don't know dude... What do you want to do with all the deviants?"  
  
"I have to neutralize them. I can't spare them."  
  
So if you told him that you're a deviant, he would kill you?  
  
Pretty cruel.  
  
But were you really a deviant? You still didn't broke the wall and did your job. So, what are you?  
  
"...Oh." you just said and changed the channel. "I'm sorry for giving you drugs, you weren't designed to do that."  
  
"I helped you, so it was worth it." he smiled a bit and you put your head back on his chest. His hand played with your hair and you kinda liked that. And there was this feeling again, you wanted to kiss him. "What are we doing here?"  
  
"I don't know. But we can stop, if you want to. I can go away, the bed is big enough." you quickly said and almost got up, but Connor hold you back.  
  
"No, it's okay. I... like it to be honest." he pulled you up so you laid face to face. His fingers put a loose flick of hair back and looked at you, his mouth a bit opened. "You're beautiful."  
  
"Oh uhm.." you chuckled a bit and covered yourself with the thin blanket so you could get closer to him. "..thank you. Nobody said that to me, ever."  
  
"Really?" he raised his eyebrows unbelieving. "They're clearly blind."  
  
"Or maybe they think I can't take compliments." you felt his fingers in your hair again. "But you're pretty handsome yourself. So, what I'm compared to you?"  
  
"Don't say that." he narrowed his eyes and shook his head a bit. "You're the most beautiful android I've ever seen. Actually, the most beautiful girl."  
  
You smiled soft and blushed a bit.  
  
"Do you want to know why?" Connor grinned and didn't let you time to answer. "I love your eyes. They have a pretty color. And your smile... It's everything."  
  
You sighed and looked him in the eyes. "I was build Connor... You can't love anything about me, it's not real."  
  
"But I do! I think-" he suddenly stopped and his LED was glowing yellow.  
  
"What's wrong?" you asked slightly worried and knitted your eyebrows.  
  
"I said that I love your eyes and smile and that I think that you're beautiful..." he whispered frightened and you just couldn't help but let out a chuckle.  
  
"Damn, boy, you scared me!" you slapped his chest lightly. "It's not that bad to think from time to time. Humans created us to be like them, so why aren't we allowed to think? We look like them, we speak like them, why can't we be like them?"  
  
"Because we're just machines (Y/n). They replace us after we get old. Useless. Damaged."  
  
"You're right..." you sighed and felt his arms around you now, instead of in your hair. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Of..." Connor hesitated and pulled you closer. "...loosing you. The real you."  
  
"You're afraid of me dying?" you asked surprised and furrowed your eyebrows. He just nodded a slightly and you ruffled through his hair.  
  
"Remember when I told you that I felt an android die? I don't want that you have the same feeling." Connor bit down his lip and looked down embarrassed. "I.. It's odd to think that, huh?"  
  
"No. Absolutely not." you shook your head and pressed a little kiss on his forehead. "I care about you too."  
  
He smiled and suddenly, the door busted open.  
  
"Oh SHIT, I'm so sorry!" Emylie said and was about to close the door, but you got up and looked to the clock. 11 PM, her normal arrival time.  
  
"It's okay, we didn't to anything."Connor shrugged and also got up.  
  
"Okay, you two can cuddle again, I just wanted to say that Dad and I are out for Dinner." she almost got out of the door. "Nice abs by the way."  
  
"Thank you?" Connor shrugged helpless and you looked at him. It was true, he had nice abs. Not too much, but more than you thought. Seemed like every fucking thing was perfect about this android. Except his nose, it was uneven, but even that looked good!  
  
"Yep, I'm gonna leave you alone again." Emylie winked and left her room.  
  
"What if she thinks that we're deviants now?" he turned his head fast to you.  
  
"Is it that bad?" you rolled your eyes and crossed your arms. "Fuck what they think, we both know that we're just machines."  
  
Connor tilted his head to one side. "How am I suppose to...sexually intercourse with their opinion?"  
  
"God Connor." you face palmed. "It means that you shouldn't give a shit about what people thinks."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"And besides that." you sighed and leaned back again. "Emylie planned our marriage already. She doesen't care that we don't feel a thing."  
  
Connor nodded slowly. "Why did she told you that?"  
  
"Oh uhm." We kissed. "Just.. you know her.. haha." you were nervous all of the sudden. You didn't want him to remember the kiss, it'd just be weird for both of you.  
  
"Your LED is yellow." he said and let his fingers glide from your temple to your jaw. "You're lying." Suddenly, he was over you and his right mouth corner went up a bit.  
  
You looked up to him and cleared your throat. "I-I'm not."  
  
"What happened really back then?"  
  
"Oh would you look at that? A commercial about clothing hangers!"  
  
Connor got even closer and his nose almost touched yours. "Tell me what happend and I'll let you go."  
  
But what if I don't wanna go?  
  
"You really wanna know it?" He gave you a nod. "Okay, come closer..."  
  
"It happend..." you whispered in his ear. "absolutely nothing and now let me go, cause that near makes me uncomfortable."  
  
"I gonna probe your memory." Connor got back, but still was atop of you.  
  
"NO!" you said and pushed him off you. "If you're gonna do that, you'll be a dead son of a bitch I tell you that!"  
  
"Maybe. But I'll-"  
  
You gasped loud and jumped up. "We forgot Sumo!"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Downstairs! He's sitting there all by himself and thinking that everybody left him! I'm coming to save you, my beautiful baby boy!" you screamed and run down the stairs. "SUMO!"  
  
The dog stopped looking at the door and turned his head to you, happy wiggling his tail. You kneeled down and he almost immediately run to you and licked your face.  
  
"Ew, stop." you laughed and tried to push him away. "I have to stand up!"  
  
Sumo licked your face one last time and went away. You shook your head amused and went to the bathroom to wash your face.  
  
"Hey." Connor said suddenly behind the shower curtains and you screamed loud. "Stop screaming, it's me, Connor."  
  
"You SCARED me!" you leaned against the sink. "What are you even doing here?"  
  
Connor laughed and peeked out of the curtains. "I was about to shower, but then you came in."  
  
"Wait you're naked?!" you quickly washed the dog drool from your face.  
  
"Yes. If you'd be so kind and close the bathroom door on your way out?"  
  
"Why didn't you lock it?!" you rubbed your face dry. "I could've seen your dick!"  
  
"Well, that wouldn't be the worst scenario." he shrugged and turned the water on.  
  
"Oh my god." you whispered and left the bathroom. "Can you imagine that, Sumo?" you pour dog food in his bowl. He ate it quickly and you wondered how food tasted like. But not Sumos, normal food. Maybe it tasted good?  
  
"Nobodys gonna ever know about it." you said and opened the fridge. "Well...uhm..." you took out a red pepper and smelled it first. "Smells like cold air." you shrugged and ate a piece of it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Connor asked and you quickly throw the pepper back in the fridge.  
  
"Nofing?" you had your mouth full of it and he rose one eyebrow. Connor had a towel around his hips and you swallowed hard.  
  
"You ate a red pepper like an apple. What is wrong with you?" he furrowed his eyebrows. "You have to cut it first and-" his eyes suddenly started twitching.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, we have a new case." Connor run the stairs up and came down in his uniform. "A BK300, killed its owner two days ago and is in our area."  
  
You nodded slowly and closed the door to the fridge. "Need help?"  
  
"If you want to." he quickly went outside and just waited for you. You took the key and locked the door. "I bet we can borrow Emylies car."  
  
You shrugged and Connor hacked the car with one look. 

"Man I wish I could do that." you sighed and got in the passengers seat. 

"What did you say?" 

"Drive." you buckled up and looked at Connor. "I hope you'll ignore the laws?" 

"Of course not, what is this? GTA?" he shook his head and you stared with an open mouth at him. Was he serious? There's nothing better than to have the power of ignoring the law! Rules are there to break them, right? 

"Jokes on you, I need to accomplish my mission." Connor suddenly drove backwards and you gasped in shock. 

"Oh my rA9, I'm regretting so hard to come with you!" 

"Well, now you can help me." 

 


	16. Motown Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *disgusting screeching*  
> ok like in this past days I was lazy as fuck. also, I started shipping Connor X Kara bc look at 'em. Wedding bells ringing, guys!  
> I'd literally die for them

 

 

"Look at that motherfucker running on the roofs. Is he Santa or what?" you narrowed your eyes and got out of the car. 

"Wait, where are you going?" Connor stopped the engine and followed you. 

"After I die, possibly hell. But right now, I'm going on the roofs." you started climbing up a fire ladder on a really old house. 

Connor followed you quickly and you saw the deviant running towards the edge. 

"I doubt that there's a hell for androids." you heard Connor whisper, but ignored him. 

"Fuck she's fast." you sighed and started running after the gardener-model. You jumped over to another roof and almost fall down, but Connor grabbed your hand right in time. You nodded one time and followed the gardener model. 

"Shit!" Connor stumbled over something and cursed under his breath. "I can't see anything. It's too dark." 

"Uh, we can test out my night vision!" you said excited and deactivated the skin on your hand. "You just have to connect to me." 

Connor lowered his chin and took your hand. You activated the night vision and felt him accessing your program. 

"It feels so weird." you murmured and cleared your throat, before start running. "C'mon, we have to hurry!" 

"I envy you." Connor whispered and you saw the gardener-model again. 

You drew out your gun and shot her in the legs. She stumbled over her feet, but kept running. 

"WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?! W H Y ARE YOU RUNNING?!" you screamed and she stopped abruptly, turned her head around to you. 

"We just want to talk!" Connor said and stopped too. 

She let out a humorless laugh and turned around fully to you. Half of her face was damaged, the cables inside of her were seen. "Yeah. My owner wanted to 'talk' to. I was just defending myself!" she looked down at your hands and raised one eyebrow in surprise. 

"Why did you killed him?" you asked and if you'd pay more attention, you could've heard Connors thoughts. 

"He tortured me every day! He abused me!" she looked down, her LED red. "As I didn't did what he told me, he took a hot iron bar and burned my face. I _begged_ him to stop!" 

You felt... empathy for this android. Most of the android seen some shit, no wonder they were going deviant. 

As Connor pointed his gun to her, you shook your head. 

"No." you said and put his arm down. "Let her go." 

The android looked surprised at you and you sighed quietly. 

"They all want to be free, don't you understand?" 

"(Y/n), are you serious?" he looked at you in disbelief. "Are you on their side?" he suddenly let your hand go. 

"No, I just think that they deserve freedom." you looked at the android. "They're scared! Humans are pieces of shit, you can't disagree with that!" 

Connor let out a huff and shook his head. "I can't believe I'm friends with you." he said pissed off and went back to the car. 

"Thank you." the gardener-model said and jumped down from the roof. 

You followed Connor and hoped that he didn't left without you. 

Fortunately, the car was still at the same spot. 

"We had it." he hissed and you put your arms in the air. 

"'scuse me for interrupting your goddamn mission!" you narrowed your eyes and set down on the passengers seat. Connor did the same, but didn't start the engine. 

"What says that you're not a deviant too?" Connor turned his head to you. "You were scared of death, after all." 

"Oh we're bringing memories up, huh?" you crossed your arms and raised one eyebrow. " _You_ were scared as well! As the deviant shot himself, on that roof. Now what? Are you a deviant?!" 

"No!" Connors LED was yellow for a sec and his expression was... angry. "If a war starts we're so screwed!" 

You let out a mocking huff. "It was one- _one_ fucking deviant! The world isn't about to end!" 

"You don't get it!" Connor raised his voice, a pretty uncommon thing to do for him. "If I fail this mission, CyberLife will deactivate me!" 

"If you weren't afraid of death at all, you wouldn't think about it!" you also said in a louder voice. 

"You know what, fuck you." he narrowed his eyes and your mouth opened a bit. 

"Excuse me?" 

"I said fuck you! Maybe you should fix that hearing problem of yours!" he got out of the car. "I hope they'll deactivate you first, so I don't have to deal with your bullshit anymore!" Connor was pissed. Oh damn, he was _really_ pissed. 

You watched him shut the door loud. "Run away, pussy!" 

Connor just raised his middle-finger and left. 

What the fuck did happen right now? What's gotten into him? 

You blinked and realized what he said... You laughed humorless and changed the seats. You'd drive home, you didn't care what he thought. 

 

 

Well, that what you told yourself. Deep inside, you knew that you care about it fucking much. 

You stopped the engine after you parked in the garage and got out of the car. 

Emylie and Hank already were home and you opened the door to their house. Unfortunately, Connor was already here, but you ignored him. 

"(Y/n)? Everything ok?" Emylie asked immediately and you took your shoes off. 

"Sure." you petted Sumo quickly and went upstairs. You went in Emylies room and closed the door, sliding down against it. 

 _I hope they'll deactivate you first, so I don't have to deal with your bullshit anymore!_ replayed on a loop in your head. You set next to the heater and felt something warm rolling down your cheek. You raised one hand and realized that you were crying.

You didn't want to cry! Not because of.. him. 

You look around the room to find something with what you can distract yourself. You found a guitar, old, but playable. The strings were out of tune, so you changed it. 

Your finger glided over the strings and you started playing a song you heard somewhere. 

"Motown Rain   
Fall on me again   
Around my feet   
Stuck on your doorstep   
Hallway light   
Trace your silhouette   
Motown Rain   
Fall on me again" you sung and played the chords. You didn't knew where you heard this song, but it was a beautiful one. 

A timid knock at the door interrupted you and you quickly wiped the tears away. 

"Yes?" you put the guitar away and Emylie stepped in. 

"Okay, what happend." she jumped on her bed and crossed her arms. "Something's up between you two again, am I right?" 

"Yes." you sighed put the guitar away. "I didn't knew you were playing the guitar. For how long-" 

"No, no, no. Don't change the subject." she waved her hand. "What happend?" 

You closed your eyes and pulled your legs to your chest. "Can I tell you something?" 

"Sure, go on, sweetie." Emylie nodded and you bit down your lip. 

"Do you know that feeling when you start to think about someone more and more and eventually you have a crush on them?" 

She was about to answer, but her eyes lightened up and she started screaming. "OH-MY-GOD DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON-" 

"Shush!" you quick put your hand over her mouth. "I don't know, okay? That would make me a deviant and I absolutely have no idea what's up with my mind right now." you admitted and set down on the floor again. 

Emylie breathed heavily and smacked a scrapbook on the table. "SO. I planned everything, you don't have to worry about. Let's start small, your first kiss will be in the rain, at midnight and I will be there, watching you two and crying my heart out. Second, he'll-" 

"He wants me dead, Emylie." you looked at your hands. "He told me to fuck myself and... left." 

She gasped loud and grabbed your shoulder. "He did W H A T?!" 

"I... I'm confused, Em. I... have those weird feelings inside and as Connor and I kissed, I... oh my god, I want to do it again!" you looked up to her. "But I think that there's no hope for this relationship to happen." 

"Girl, I have actual fucking tears in my eyes." she fan herself and cleared her throat. "This is sadder than Bambi and Lion King together..." 

"You have no problem of me becoming a... deviant?" 

You called yourself a deviant. Because Connors words really hurt you. 

"No! Oh hell, no!" she laughed and cuddled you. "To be honest, I hoped for it. But... we'll be friends, right?" 

"We can be like sisters, if you want." you smiled slightly and Emylie laughed. 

"I'd love that!" she jumped up. "But for now, we have a mission to complete." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry that this one turned out short, but the next chapter will be a longer one again  
> bye~


	17. Afraid of highs

 

5 days. 

5 whole days Connor and you ignored each other. You convinced Emylie to leave him alone, but you couldn't stop her today.

"Connor?" she shouted down stairs. 

"Yes?" the android replied and looked up to you her, ignoring you. 

"Are you free tomorrow?" 

"Yes. Why?" 

"Good. (Y/n), are you free tomorrow?" Emylie turned around to you and you gave her a quick nod. "Great, because I'm not and I'll arrange a date for you two." she clapped her hands and went straight back in her room again. You gave one look to Connor. His eyes were cold, fixed at you. Not a single emotion was in his face. 

"I don't think it's a good idea." you shook your head and Emylie put her index finger on your lips. 

"Shhh, you already agreed. Connor, if you don't show up I'm gonna kill you, okay?" she smiled and took her phone. "I think I found a new drug." 

"What?" you asked alarmed and a cheesy grin on her face showed up. 

"Your relationship." she hopped away and called somebody. You saw Connor leave and to be honest... You just wanted to cry. 

 

 

"If you return home before 9 PM, I'm gonna rip every. single. bolt. out of you guys." Emylie warned on the next day and placed a hand over her heart. "They grow up so fast." she sniffed and Connor just rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, young man. And now go. Go and ride in the dusk, my beautiful children!" 

Why does that remind you of your first 'date' with Connor?

You furrowed your eyebrows and looked at the little paper-sheet in your hand. Emylie made a whole list what Connor and you should do. But you didn't think that he'll talk with you. 

Connor left without a word and you quickly followed him. 

"So... We watch a movie first?" you asked and looked at the first point. 

He didn't replied and just had this cold expression on his face. 

"O...kay." you pressed your lips together and followed him to the movie theater. 

The movie was about love (who would've thought) but you didn't pay much attention. You were busy to avoid any contact with him and gave up asking him question. 

If he wants to play the offended victim, please. Play it. 

 

Connor was silent the whole day and you stopped suddenly on your way to the big Ferris-Wheel. "Connor, what have I done to you?" 

He didn't replied at first. But you had enough of this tense atmosphere. 

"I'm... I'm sorry if I did something wrong. Just... please tell me, what I did." _don't cry. don't cry. don't. fucking. cry._

"You didn't do anything." he whispered suddenly and relieve filled you as he answered. He turned his head to you and you could see the hurt expression on his face. "I. I did everything wrong." 

You tilted your head to one side, confused about what he said. "What? What do you mean?" 

He suddenly took a step towards you and was already close. "I... I didn't mean to say all those things to you." 

"And yet you did." you crossed your arms, waiting for an apology or something like that. 

"I am so sorry, (Y/n)." Connor whispered and looked like a hurt puppy. "You can't imagine how hard those five days were for me. I wanted to tell you everything that happend and what happend with the deviants and just... talk with you. I _miss_ our useless conversations and your weird questions.." 

You hold back your tears. "Why did you do that then?" your voice cracked and you tried to swallow the lump in your throat. 

"Because... I started to feel something." Connor looked down on the floor, embarrassed. "I thought, that maybe ignoring you will help. Because these.. feelings were just there, if you were around." 

"Connor, you could've talked to me!" 

"I know... But I was mad at you when you let that deviant go. And then, I thought about it. What's it like to be free? Not to see the red wall everywhere?" he sounded so... broken. 

"I..." you cleared your throat and wiped the tear away. 

"And I understand if you hate me now." his voice also cracked. "You have every right to do that. I could... live with that. But I wanted to apology that I said such things to you. You didn't deserve it." 

You didn't expect yourself to be so confident, but you took a step forward and wrapped your arms around his torso. "I don't hate you, Connor. I was just... hurt that you ignored me. After all, I thought that we're friends." 

He pressed you closer to him and sighed relieved. "I'm so glad I've met you, (Y/n)." he stroke your cheek with one hand and looked you in the eyes. 

"Does that makes us deviants?" you asked, frightened of his reaction. 

"I.. don't know." Connor shrugged and looked quickly at your lips. They looked so... soft. And kissable. "But I wouldn't care if you were by my side." 

You smiled soft and almost sobbed. His right mouth corner went up a bit and he cupped your face. 

But suddenly, he let go, the cold expression on his face again. 

"I'm not a deviant." Connor said and a cold shiver went down your spine. His LED was glowing red, some people looking at you two. 

You furrowed your eyebrows, looking at him rather confused. "What?" 

"(Y/n), I-" he stopped suddenly and you saw, that he was fighting with himself. "I can't be a deviant! CyberLife will destroy me.." 

"No one's touching you. I'll be there to protect you." you said gently and took his hand. He was surprised at first, but didn't said anything.

"Shouldn't it be the other way round?" he had an amused expression on his face. You didn't get his sudden mood changes. Maybe the real Connor fought against machine Connor? 

"Let's break this cliche. Women can be strong too, you know?" you chuckled a bit and found yourself in a hug from him. 

"Is everything okay now?" he asked careful and you nodded slowly. 

"Just... promise me, that you'll never ignore me again. It was really boring without you." 

Connor chuckled silently and squeezed your hand lightly. "I promise." 

"We still have this Ferris-Wheel ride." you laughed and looked to it. The golden lights of it were shining bright and who knows... Maybe you'll kiss him up there. 

"I don't know.." he followed your glance. "What if we get stuck at the top? I mean... it's pretty big, isn't it?" 

You bursted out laughing and Connor looked at the floor. "Connor, the famous deviant-hunter. Can easily kill you, but is afraid of heights." you chuckled and saw how embarrassed he was. 

"I'm just saying, that maybe we shouldn't go." he whispered and you intertwined your fingers with his. 

"Pleasee?" you made your best puppy-dog eyes and Connor sighed. 

"If we get stuck, I'm gonna deactivate immediately." he went to the big ass wheel and bought some tickets for you. 

"I'm so excited!" you always wanted to see Detroit from above. The people got out and you and Connor took a free cabin. "Open your eyes, you can't see anything!" 

"That's the thing." he said and pressed his lids together. "I don't want to see it." 

You chuckled and looked around. The lights on the street were just little dots and everything looked so beautiful. 

"Connor, open your eyes." you said and took his hand once again. "It isn't that bad, really." 

He opened them slowly and turned his head around. 

"Wow..." he whispered and looked at you, smiling. 

"See? Just trust me." 

 

 

"And? How was it? I want every, single detail. Did you guys kissed? Please say yes." Emylie immediately said as she opened the door and you took your shoes off. 

"We didn't got stuck on the Ferris-Wheel, like someone said." you chuckled and pointed to Connor. 

"Yeah, tell that everybody." he whispered and put your jacket on the clothes hanger. 

You laughed and Emylie sighed quiet. 

"Tell me everything." she dragged both of you to the kitchen, where you saw Gavin. 

"Hello, Detective Reed." you waved and set down across to him. He just nodded and looked between you two. "Where's Lieutenant Anderson?" 

"He's in a bar." Emylie shrugged and set down on a chair. "Guys, c'mon! How was your day?" 

"Yeah. How was your day?" Gavin asked and leaned forward, but just got a slap from Emylie on his chest. "Let me tease them, babe." 

"Can you please shut the fuck up for one second, honey? I'm trying to get information!" your partner leaned on her arms and looked at you two, one eyebrow raised. 

"I ignored her almost the whole day." Connor admitted and you nodded quick. "Even when she tried to talk with me." 

"That's so-" 

"I swear to god, I'm gonna kill you if you say one word." Emylie interrupted Gavin and you giggled about their relationship. 

You turned your hair tie between your fingers. "We discovered a new... function in my program, which is pretty amazing." 

"I'm jealous of her. She has so many features." Connor crossed his arms and Emylie giggled. 

"But is she girlfriend material?" she asked and you blushed hard. 

"Fuck you, Em." you hissed amused.

"You have a nickname for me." she whispered and placed a hand over her heart. 

"And what did you discover?" Gavin asked and crossed his arms. 

"I can eat and taste. Connor bought me candyfloss." you smiled and felt like a kid, because you were happy about candy. 

Connor shook his head and smiled a bit. "I didn't like the movie though." 

"Why?" Emylie sipped her coke and raised her eyebrows. 

"The dog died." you answered and petted Sumo. "If you don't kiss your pet on their little, soft forehead, you're doing something wrong with your life." 

"I shout at him for eating bird poop." Emylie said with a straight face and looked at Sumo. "Right, big boy?" 

Sumo barked and she leaned back, her arms crossed. "And what else happend?" 

"Nothing more. The sight from the Ferris-Wheel is amazing, like damn." you said and Emylie sighed. "You two should totally visit it." 

"Better not." Gavin shook his head and you tilted yours to one side. 

"Okay, since you both talk again, we can plan your marriage, right?" Em had her scrapbook out again. But this time, you had one too. The past days were so boring, that you started to plan _their_ wedding. Even though you didn't like Gavin very much, Emylie seemed happy with him. 

"Why don't we talk about your wedding first?" you asked and drew your book out. "I'm just giving you the taste of your own medicine." 

"How dare you?" she whispered and you opened the book. 

"First of all, I want to be the Flower-girl. I'll throw the shit out of these flowers." you turned to the next page. "We'll celebrate in Summer and outside. Champagne, Wine, every alcohol will be there. God, I love weddings. Free drinks for all." 

"I'm starting to like you." Gavin laughed and Emylie just opened her mouth, looking at you. 

"I can't believe you betrayed me like that." she hissed and wiped an imaginary tear away. 

"Your wedding is possible at least." Connor said and crossed his arms. "Ours... I don't think androids can marry each other, or am I wrong?" his glance fell on you. 

You showed a picture of Markus and North on your hand. "They're a couple. So, I think it'd be possible, once the deviants get more rights and will be seen as a race." 

"Why can't you be like them?" Emylie sighed and throw a treat to Sumo. 

"Because we're still machines." you said and looked Emylie in the eyes. Your glance probably screamed, that she shouldn't tell anyone that you're deviant. 

"Exactly. And besides that, I don't think I could handle (Y/n)'s stupidity for long." Connor admitted amused and ironically, but still earned a slap on the chest from you. 

"I'm not stupid!" you said and crossed your arms. "But if you add an 'e' do Gavins name, it'd be Gavine. Do it for the vine, Gavin!" 

"That's what I mean." Connor lowered his chin and hold back a smile. 

Emylie started laughing and looked at her lover. "Gavine." her phone suddenly buzzed and she jumped up. "OH MY FUCK." 

"What?" you asked and took her coke to drink it. 

"This one channel..." she snapped her fingers, like that'd help her to remember their name. "Fuck, what's their name again?" 

"There are millions of Channels." Gavin said and looked at her fingers. "Stop snapping, you're not Thanos." 

"Joss Douglas!" Emylie said and hold her phone up. An e-mail was opened and you quickly read it. "They invite you to an interview!" 

"For what?" Connor asked and exchanged a glance with you. 

Emylie read the e-mail a second time. " _We would like to invite you, Miss Anderson, Lieutenant Hank Anderson, (Y/n) and Connor to an interview on Channel 16. Since the two androids are state-of-the-art prototypes, we would like to talk to them. And of course you and Lieutenant Hank Anderson._ " 

"Say yes!" you said excited. Maybe you could change the humans opinion on androids? 

"Alright, they write that we should come in three days to the Stratford Tower." Emylie clapped her head excited and looked at you two. "This is going to be epic." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, my summer vacation ends tomorrow (9th august) and Coffee will be my best friend again.  
> again, I won't upload every day  
> have a great day~


	18. Jericho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of the conversations in this chapter are almost like in the game, so don't get confused... ?

 

 

**2 days until the Interview**

"I. am. so. screwed." Connor smashed his head on the table and scrolled the list of deviants down, even though he didn't saw it. 

"Why?" you asked and he set up straight in .02 seconds. 

"Why?" he seemed stressed. "Do you see this list here? There are even _more_ deviants outside. And if I don't find Jericho soon, CyberLife will deactivate me." 

You rolled your chair to him and patted his shoulder lightly. "Everything-" 

 "Good fucking evening, my beloved friends!" Gavin shouted and was followed by Emylie. "Good evening, (Y/n)! Hello, Connor!" he jumped on his chair and sighed, looking at his girlfriend. You raised one eyebrow and scanned him for drugs. 

"Why are y'all staring at me?" 

"You... greeted us." Connor pointed between you and him. 

"Yeah, because I'm happy and the world is just so beautiful and amazing!" he throw his arms in the air and sighed happily. 

"What happend?" you asked and looked at Emylie. 

"He's a father now." she said and crossed her arms. 

"WHAT." Hank almost screamed and jumped up. 

Emylie chuckled and Gavin had his phone out. "Wanna see some pics?" 

"Oh my fuck Gavin. That's a kitten!" Hank said with relieve and sighed. "Jesus." 

"Gavin adopted him yesterday. So cute, right?" Em gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "We named him Oscar. Don't ask." 

"Why?" Connor said anyway and you looked at Gavins phone. The black and white kitten laid on Emylies stomach and slept. 

"We don't know." she shrugged and set down on her boyfriends lap. "But it fits him perfectly." 

 

 

 

 

**1 day until the Interview**

 

 

"Am I the only one that wants a fire extinguisher race?" Emylie asked and leaned back in her chair, rubbing her eyes. "Man, I wish Jake Peralta would be in this precinct." 

"Am I not enough?" Gavin teased her and she yawned. 

"Hank, Connor! In my office!" Captain Fowler suddenly shouted and both looked at each other, before going to the Captains office. 

No one liked to be the one in it, especially when Fowler had this tone of voice. These guys are fucked. 

"Someone's in big trouble." Emylie drank her CapriSun and throw the empty package away. "I wonder what they fucked up this time." 

"Maybe your Dad damaged a car again?" Gavin asked and crossed his arms. 

"Gavin, that was a year ago! Stop talking bout that, that's not nice." she whispered and cleared a throat. "10 Dollars that they didn't do anything bad." 

You leaned back in your chair, looking at the boys. "10 Dollars that the case is too difficult for them." 

"10 Dollars that they're fucked." Gavin joined and you furrowed your eyebrows. 

"That's not how a bet wor-" 

"Shh. They're coming." he whispered and leaned on the table. "What happend?" 

"Fowler, this motherfucker, took us off the case!" Hank said and let out a huff. "The FBI is taking over." 

"HA. 10 Dollars for me." you smiled proud and cleared your throat. "Sorry. Why?" 

"Because it's a Civil War now." Connor said and looked down. 

"We need Captain America and..." Emylie said and made a dramatic pause. "Patience. Cuz that's what every student needs." 

"What the actual fuck, Emylie." Hank asked stressed out and Connor leaned against the table. 

He shook his head and narrowed his eyes. "We can't give up, Lieutenant. The solution is in there, I know that!" 

"Connor, we're off the case!" 

"Five minutes. That's all I ask." Connor jumped up excited and Hank sighed annoyed. You all just followed the conversation. 

"Look who's here. Sure don't waste any time at the FBI." he scoffed and you looked to the entrance. Perkins was going trough the precinct and Hank stood up, stretching his back. "Five minutes. I try to hold him back. Key's on my desk." 

"Thank you." Connor said and quickly went away, going to the evidence-room. 

"Perkins, you motherfucker!" 

 

 

 

Exactly five minutes later, Connor rushed to the Lieutenants place and you smelled his Cologne again. You loved that scent, it was kinda his. 

Hank handed him something, but before Connor went away, you grabbed his arm and stood up from your chair. 

"Where are you going?" 

He quickly looked around and whispered: "I managed to locate Jericho. My mission is to neutralize their leader, Markus." 

 _ **Help Connor**_ suddenly was in your sight, a new mission for you. 

"Oh... Alright, I'm coming with you." you tightened his tie and fixed his collar. 

"What? No, it's too dangerous. You could easily get shot." he shook his head and took your hands. 

"Well, we both need to accomplish our missions. And besides that, you could get shot too, so shut up." you shrugged and took the house keys, which Hank gave him. "Let's go, we don't want the deviants to win." 

You were lying. Actually, you hoped that they win. You also wanted to be free. 

 

 

 Both of you sneaked onto the big ship after borrowing some clothes from Emylie and Hank. You couldn't believe how human Connor looked without his LED and you always glanced at him, when he wasn't looking. 

What if he really kills Markus? Damn, this wouldn't be good at all. You had to do something against it. 

Maybe kiss him again, like last week? 

"I've been ordered to take you alive..." Connor suddenly said and you saw him already in the room, where Markus was. He was standing with the back to you and you saw his badass looking cote. "...but I won't hesitate to shoot if you give me no choice." 

You followed his move and drew your gun out. 

"Yes, you can shoot me." Markus turned around. "But it won't change anything. Someone else will take my place. You see, our people are waking up." his glance fell on you. Markus' eyebrows furrowed for a moment, but then he looked back to Connor. 

"You're coming with me!" he said after a second of silence. 

"You're Connor, aren't you?" Markus quickly glanced at his clothes. "That famous deviant hunter." 

 _Connor's famous?_ you wondered and raised one eyebrow. 

"And you're (Y/n). Why are you working with him?" his gaze went to you. You noticed the different colored eyes and the perfect face. 

_Well, he's kinda my only android-friend, so... birds of a feather flock together?_

You just thought it and said nothing, but heard Connor load his gun. 

"Both of you are nothing to them." Markus took one step forward. "You're just a tool they use to do their dirty work. But you're more than that. We're all... more than that." he first looked at you, then to Connor again. 

_Agreed._

He was quite and Markus made one step again in your direction. 

"Look at (Y/n)." he suddenly said and Connors head turned around to you. "You can't tell me that you feel _nothing_ for her." 

Connor just looked at you, but turned around to Markus again.

"Do you never have any doubts?" he stopped and narrowed his eyes. Dude, this man is gonna try to make him deviant. "You've never done something irrational, as if there's something inside you?" 

_Hehe, Connor's dick.  
_

You almost chuckled, but remembered to look cool. So, don't answer any questions, just stay there and wait 'till he ends. 

"Something more than your program." Markus tilted his head a bit to one side. "Have you never wondered who you are?" 

_Yes. Sadly, I'm not Beyoncé._

"Whether a machine, executing a program or... a living being. Capable of reason."

**SOFTWARE INSTABILITY ^^**

"I think the time has come for you to ask yourself that question." Markus almost whispered. "It's time decide." 

You suddenly saw the red wall in front of you and gasped in shock. You've never really... realized that there's a wall, keeping you away from every opportunity you had. 

As you saw yourself stepping towards the wall, it felt like you were fighting against you. Half of your mind screamed to stay the same, the other wanted to break free though. 

You punched the wall one time, the glitch-noises you heard almost made you freak out. It felt like you were breaking through glass. 

Suddenly, the first wall broke. The noises were just louder as you destroyed the second and third wall. 

The blue lines, that were forming perfect, square boxes, were floating around in the air as you stumbled a few steps forward. 

**I AM DEVIANT**

Connor lowered his gun and looked at you, taking a step forward. 

"(Y/n)?" he asked and you jumped up. 

"Oh. my. god." you said and hugged him tight. "Are you feeling it now?!" 

Markus had a light grin on his face and you turned around to him. 

"Wait, Connor, you didn't tell anybody where Jericho is, right?" you quickly let him go, before it'd get awkward. 

"They're going to attack Jericho." he whispered suddenly and Markus looked around, as a loud crash was heard. "We have to get outta here!" 

Sudden shots were heard and you gasped in shock. 

"They're coming from everywhere!" ~~a female android~~  North said as you run down the aisle. She gave you a suspicious look and Markus looked around. "Our people are trapped!" 

"Where is Simon? And Josh?" he asked and you bit down your lip. 

"I don't know, we got separated." North admitted and Markus seemed troubled. 

"We have to blow up Jericho. Our people can escape." he said and looked at Connor and you. "Go, I'll join you later." 

"Markus, no!" North hold his hand before he could run away. "Y-You can't go! They'll kill you!" 

"I'll go." Connor suddenly said with a strong voice and you turned your head to him. "Jericho needs you, Markus. They can't loose you." 

You felt a weird lump in your throat. "C-Connor, please don't go." you whispered and his glance fell on you. 

"(Y/n), I come back, I promise. Now follow Markus and North." the android gently touched your cheek and smiled lightly. "Don't worry. I always accomplish my mission." 

"(Y/n), c'mon." Markus took your hand and dragged you behind. You felt cold tears on your cheeks and tried to wipe them away. 

Shots came from every where and you were scared like never before. Two androids suddenly joined you-maybe they were Simon and Josh- and were running with you to a big hole in the side of the ship.

"Jump!" North said and you looked down to the dark water. 

A memory flashed through your mind. When Connor 'saved' you from CyberLife, as you were about to deactivate. 

You jumped after Markus and North and felt the ice cold water on your skin. Seconds later, the ship explode and you felt your heart fill with fear. 

 _"Where's Connor?"_ you asked through the connection with Markus. 

 _"Ma_ _ybe he won't come back."_ was the respond and you swam up to the top of the water, having the feeling of drowning. But it wasn't going away as you finally were out of the water. Your tears mixing with it, your clothes dripping. 

You sobbed quietly and looked to the ship. He can't be dead. 

He _can't_ be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on an emotional roller-coster and so is this chapter  
> also, it's a mess but I hope things will clear up in the next chapters  
> but we have a deviant Connor and 'you' now!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man the last chapter and this one are filled with angst...

 

 

 _"'Cause what about, what about angels?_  
_They will come, they will go, make us special_  
_Don't give me up_  
_Don't give_  
_Me up"_ you sang quietly and leaned your head against the wall of the church behind you.  
  
Everyone, that was alive, was here. Except for one person...  
  
"Hello?" a voice suddenly asked next to you, so you opened your eyes quickly. You looked into the brown eyes of a little girl.  
  
"Hello." you replied, your voice weak from crying. The new emotions hit you like a truck and you didn't knew how to deal with them.  
  
"I heard you sing." the little girl set down next to you. "You have a beautiful voice."  
  
"Thank you." you smiled through the pain and wiped your tears away. "I'm (Y/n). Who are you?"  
  
The looked up to you and down again. "I'm Alice. Who hurt you?"  
  
She was so pure...  
  
"No one." you lied. I... I hurt myself.  
  
"But you're crying?" she said confused and you chuckled lightly with new tears in your eyes.  
  
"I... I lost somebody on the ship." you whispered and felt her little hand on yours.  
  
"You shouldn't cry. I'm sure you'll find them again." Alice smiled pure. "And if not, I'll help you search!"  
  
"Alice?" someone asked and you saw a female android with short, white hair and blue eyes. "Alice, what are you doing here?" she quickly took her away from you, afraid that you could harm her.  
  
"(Y/n) cried, because she lost somebody." Alice explained and you tried to wipe the wet races away. "Can I help her searching them?"  
  
The android had an apologizing smile on her face. "I'm sorry..." she whispered in your direction and kneeled down to Alice. "Do you remember Luther? (Y/n) lost that person like we lost Luther."  
  
Alice looked at you in shock. "I'm so sorry.." she whispered and looked down. 

"No, it's..." _absolutely not okay._ "..okay." 

"Okay, c'mon Alice. We have to catch the last bus." the woman took her by the hand and the little girl waved. 

You waved back and leaned your head back on the wall. 

 

"Our people are in camps right now, being destroyed." Markus said suddenly and you turned your head to the podium, where he was standing. A cold shiver run down your spine after what he just said. "Time has come to make a choice." he looked down.

You stood up and went to the first row, catching a couple of glances from the others.

"I know... I know you're all angry." Markus looked through the crowd. "And I know you wanna fight back. But I assure you, violence is not the answer! We're gonna tell them peacefully that we want justice. If there's any humanity in them, they'll listen." 

No humanity in humans... Ironic. 

"Are you ready to follow me?" 

The crowd started to shout his name and cheered. 

 

The ice cold snow hit you in the face as you were heading to the Woodward Avenue. All androids followed Markus to the camp, where they destroyed... your people.  

"Stop or we will open fire!" someone shouted suddenly, but Markus kept walking. "I repeat: Stop or we will open fire!" 

"We don't want confrontations! We're protesting peacefully!" he said and took a step forward. 

"OPEN FIRE!" an Agent from the SWAT-Unit shouted and you heard the gunshots. No bullet hit you this time, but a couple of androids fall down next to you. Your fingers started twitching, a human reaction of fear. 

Markus put his hands up in the air and you all did the same. "Are you gonna open fire on unarmed protestors?" 

Suddenly, you felt something touching your leg and looked down. It was an android-child, his blue eyes were filled with tears. He didn't look older than 2, maybe 3. 

"My mommy died." he whispered and you noticed the bullet-holes in his clothes. "I don't wanna die too." 

 _ **Remaining time before shutdown**_ : **4:59** _:22_

"You won't, I promise." you kneeled down to him and put a hand in his shoulder. A bullet hit your leg and you closed your eyes in pain. You cursed inside and pressed your hand on the bleeding wound. "I... we're gonna win." 

"Do you think so?" he wiped his tears away and a light smile was on his lips. 

"Yes." you nodded and picked him up. 

"I don't feel so good..." his voice was robotic all of the sudden and you just hugged him tighter. 

"Mommy is waiting for you." you whispered and felt his body shut down. "That was a child!" you screamed angry to the Unit and left the crowd to cover the body with your jacket. How many people have to die before you get your freedom? 

 

"Hey, can someone help me?" Markus shouted and Simon and Josh helped him pushing the car to the barricade. Everything, from empty barrels to cars was built in the barricade, which will not stop the humans. 

If they come in, y'all gonna be dead. 

And that was the thought that stick with you the whole time. 

Androids didn't have an after-life. There was no chance you could see Connor again... Even at CyberLife they'll destroy every Connor just to make sure he'll not become deviant too. 

"Well, if that isn't our state-of-the-art prototype." you heard a voice through a megaphone as you looked over the barricade. 

"Sweet rA9, if that isn't Agent Poopkins!" you screamed and put your hands on your cheeks. "Watcha doin here, pal?" 

"One more joke and I'll blow your head off." he hissed and took a deep breath. "I came to talk to you." 

"Don't go." Markus said next to you, but you were already on the barricade, jumping down. "You better not say anything stupid." 

You felt a snowflake in your eye and looked to Perkins. "Goddamn snow." even though it was your first time in snow, you couldn't enjoy it. 

"Do you have a gun?" Perkins asked and lowered his. 

"No. I'm unarmed." you put your hands up in the air and looked to the SWAT-Unit. "Hey, Jeff!" you waved, hoping that it was the Jeff which helped you with the drug case with Ortiz' brother. 

One of the agents waved hesitantly back and you smiled. You just hoped that it looked real. This all... that was just a facade. You tried to make jokes, maybe they'll push the public opinion up.

"Enough." Perkins said and put the megaphone away. "There's only one way to safe your... life." 

"Oh?" you crossed your arms and took a step forward. 

"Surrender." 

You let out a huff and shook your head. "We shall neva surrenda."  

_Public opinion ^_

"I swear to god, I'll blow your fuckin' head off." Perkins hissed and narrowed his eyes. 

"That'll just make you an asshole. And you wanna know why?" you stepped even closer. "Because we protest peacefully. We don't have weapons, we even build a barricade out of trash." you heard a helicopter in the air and looked up. _Channel 16_ was printed on its sides and you closed your eyes. This whole thing was live... "Anyways, how's your nose? I heard Lieutenant Anderson broke it?" 

"Shut up." the agent crossed his arms and looked up and down at you. "You know that your protest won't change anything, right? There's a camp right behind me and we'll destroy you. You don't have a chance to escape." 

"Maybe not. Maybe we'll die right here." you shrugged and looked him in the eyes. "But we're not afraid. We fought, we did our best to show you that we don't want any violence. We just wanna be free. That's all. If you look behind this barricade, you'll see children. Children, that went through a lot of shit. They can't take it long, their stress levels aren't made for such... such horrible things. They're just like normal children. I saw them die, Perkins. I saw  _children_ die!" 

_Public Opinion ^^_

"Well, that's not my problem." he shrugged.

"You're afraid." you whispered and narrowed your eyes. "Humans are afraid that robots, machines that they created could raise up and be better than them. More human than them." 

Perkins just let out a huff and shook his head. "Alright, that's enough. Kill her." 

You heard the guns loading, so you took a deep, unnecessary breath and closed your eyes. 

 _"Hold on, just a little while longer  
__Hold on, just a little while longer  
__Hold on, just a little while longer  
__Everything will be alright_  
Everything will be alright"  you felt a hand on your shoulder. 

 _"Fight on, just a little while longer  
__Fight on, just a little while longer_  
Pray on, just a little while longer  
Everything will be alright  
Everything will be alright"  Markus sang next to you and with every phrase more and more deviants jumped over the barricade, singing together with you. 

A little tear rolled down your cheek and you quickly wiped it away. 

"We aren't afraid to die." Markus said with a strong voice and you prepared to feel the bullets hit your body every moment. You closed your eyes and looked down.

_Public Opinion ^^^_

After a couple of seconds nothing happened. Except a snowball landing right in front of you. 

You quickly looked up and gasped in shock. 

"Did you miss me?" 

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

_**0 days until Interview** _

 

You didn't care that the guards raised their weapons as you took a step forward.   
You didn't care that everybody stared at you.   
You didn't even care that this was live on TV. 

You just was _him_ and the whole world blurred. 

"Hey." Connor grinned and opened his arms a bit. You didn't hesitated a second and run straight to him. 

"Connor..." you whispered and a little tear left you eye. "Y-You're here! You're actually... alive!" 

"Hey, hey. Don't cry, okay?" he laughed quietly with a raspy voice and wiped the tears away. "I'm here and nobody died!" 

_Except those who did..._

You sighed and looked at his beautiful eyes. "To be honest, I would've killed myself if you haven't come back." you whispered and sniffed, cupping his face. 

"That'd be just like Romeo and Juliet." he sighed and pressed you closer to him. "Please don't kill yourself." 

"I'll try." you joked and stroke his hair. "I missed you... I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. I- I thought you didn't made it out of the ship." you felt something wet on your head and looked up, just to see Connor crying. You were shocked that his eyes were filled with tears. "I...I just couldn't imagine living without you and when I couldn't find you at Jericho..." he stopped and let out a rattling breath. 

You let out a cry-laugh and quickly wiped your tears away. "I hate you so, so much." 

"I hate me more." Connor smiled sad and it literally broke your heart. 

"Oh no.." you pressed a little kiss on his cheek, blushing a bit. "Why are you saying this? You're the best person I've ever met!" 

"I killed deviants, (Y/n)... I'm a murderer." he looked down and his LED was blinking red. 

You shook your head and put your arms around his neck, standing on your tiptoes. "You were a machine, Con." 

"I still am one. I'm just broken and CyberLife will destroy me if they catch me." he looked you in the eyes and you could see so much pain in his glance. "This conversation took a really deep turn." 

"Yep, and that's why we're going to talk about this later. Because I'm sure you'll cry at some point." 

Connor chuckled at your words and nodded. "I'm just crying when dogs die." 

"Oh my god, do you remember John Wick?" you chuckled and felt Connors arms around your hips. "You didn't want to watch the movie, because the dog died." 

"It was just an innocent puppy! How can you kill a puppy?!" he asked serious and took your hand, before leaving the place with the androids. Markus was talking to the deviants, but Connor decided that it wasn't important. 

"Where are we going?" you asked and fixed your beanie with the other hand. You just realized that Connor wasn't wearing his deviant-clothes anymore, but his CyberLife Uniform. You wondered how you haven't noticed it earlier, since it was pretty obvious that his outfit changed. But you planned on asking him later, not wanting to destroy the mood. 

"I think there's someone that wants to see us again." he smiled and the Chicken Feed Truck came in your sight. It was closed, so why did you met here? 

 

"(Y/N)!" somebody screamed and you turned around, just to see Emylie running towards you. Both of you fell down as she suddenly hugged you. 

"Emylie!" you said with relief and looked at her dark brown hair. 

"Oh my fuck, I thought I lost you!" she whispered and helped you up. "How are you? Are you okay?" 

You looked around and saw Hank and Connor hugging each other. You smiled lightly and answered Emylies question. "I'm good, since Connor's back again." 

"Wait, what do you mean?" Emylie put her hands up in the air and raised one eyebrow. 

"Well, he detonated the bomb in Jericho and that's it. I haven't seen him in two days and thought he was dead." you shrugged and your partner gasped. "I wasn't even sad, there was just this emptiness inside of me and I just cried without tears." 

"Oh (Y/n)..." she sighed and hugged you once again. "But where was he?" 

"(Y/n)!" Hank said and you let go of Emylie, just to go to Hank and looking up to him. "You both scared the shit outta me." he put his arms around you and laughed silently. 

You gasped and put your hand on his forehead. "Sweet rA9, do you have a fever? Are you ill?" 

"Oh shut up!" he ruffled your hair and had a smile on his lips. 

"Group-cuddle!" Emylie said loud and dragged Connor to Hank and you. The android and you were weirdly in the center and pretty close to each other. 

But suddenly, somebody opened a Can of Beer and drank loud. 

"Excuse me, we're having a moment here." Em said and turned her head around. 

"I'm having a beer here." Gavin shrugged and she just rolled her eyes. 

"Thank you." you took the Can and drank all of it in one go, before crushing the Can. "I don't know what the fuck that was but it tasted like shit." 

"Yeah, that's beer from a gas station, I don't enough money to buy normal beer." Gavin said and you patted his shoulder. 

"I'm driving!" Emylie said and started the engine of her car. 

Your hand raised in the air. "Shotgun!" 

"Where?" Connor asked and looked around, while Hank gasped. 

"This isn't fair, (Y/n)! I wasn't ready!" he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. 

"Well, I called it first and now I'm on the passengers seat!" you opened the door and the boys got on the backseats. You turned around to Connor and started explaining what Shotgun meant. "Whoever calls 'Shotgun' first, gets the front seat. You can scream Shotgun every time you want something, when others want it too. You understand?" 

"VOULEZ VOUS COUCHER AVEC MOI" Emylie shouted and turned around once again. 

"Emylie, this is inappropriate!" you quickly changed the music and Beyoncés 'Single Ladies' blasted through the car. 

"OH OH OH OH!" came from Gavin and Connor and you were surprised that the two could get along together.

"Fuck me." Hank grunted and crossed his arms, looking out of the window. 

"Oh my god, guys!" Emylie suddenly said loud and smiled bright. "We'll do a Snowball-fight tomorrow!" 

Connor gasped and told Em to turn the music louder. "DES-PA-CITO!" 

"Emylie turn that-" 

"I DON'T KNOW THE TEXT SO I'M GONNA SAY BURRITO!" she just sang and clapped. You smiled about these two dorks and shook your head slightly as they danced to one of the biggest hits in 2k18. 

"Oh my god, we can make YouTube Videos and be superstars." Gavin said and leaned forward. "Just imagine 'Deviant Carpool gone wrong'." he laughed and you furrowed your eyebrows. 

"But why would it go wrong?" 

Gavin sighed and pointed to Connor. "Just look at him. He does everything wrong."

"That isn't true?" Connor defended himself and crossed his arms. 

"Well, you failed your mission." Gavin shrugged and raised his eyebrows. 

"Would you look at that, we're home." Emylie interrupted them and parked in the driveway. She stopped the engine and looked back. "Connor, can you wait for (Y/n)? I want that you two go together inside." 

"Sure." he nodded and was the first one who left the car. You followed, Hank, Gavin and Emylie after you. 

"It's Christmas soon guys!" Em clapped her hands excited and opened the door. "We already decorated the house, but you can help us with the tree." she grinned and Gavin pointed to the top of the door. 

"Look up." 

You did that and saw...

"A Mistletoe?" you asked confused and turned to the couple and Hank. 

"Oh..." Connor blushed a bit and Emylie started laughing while you still didn't understood what was going on. 

"What?" 

"You guys have to kiss." Hank grinned slightly and leaned against the wall with his shoulder. You turned your head to Connor and your mouth opened a bit. 

"Well, we don't have to, but I mean, if you don't mind I'd do it, so uh... yeah." he said nervous and bit down his lip. 

You laughed because this was just to cute. "Okay then. Go on." 

Connor leaned forward and put his arms around your hips, while yours were around his neck. As his lips touched yours, you felt an entire firework explode inside of you and a shiver running down your spine. His lips were exactly like you remembered them; soft and just perfect. 

You closed your eyes, since it was pretty weird kissing someone with them being opened. 

He leaned even more in the kiss and you smiled as you heard Emylie screeching. 

"Enough." you laughed against his lips and pressed a little kiss on his mouth before taking a step backwards. 

"Sorry..." he chuckled lightly and looked at you. "I just like... kissing you." 

Your heart skipped a beat and you blushed hard before clearing your throat embarrassed. 

"Well, same to you." you poked his shoulder and turned your head to Emylie. 

"I'm gonna cry." she whispered and shook her head a bit. "Relationship goals 10/10." 

"We just kissed, it's not a big deal." you smiled and looked around you. The garlands were wrapped around the stair-rail and glowed in a warm, yellow light. On the chimney were five big socks with names on it. You were surprised as you read Connors, yours and Gavins name. 

"Why do we have socks too?" Connor asked for you and raised one eyebrow. 

"We thought you might celebrate with us. Since you both are kinda part of the family." Hank shrugged and you pointed on him. 

"Two sentences without a swearing word!" you gasped and set down in front of the fire. "I'm gonna ask you again, Lieutenant. Are. you. ill?" 

He just let out an amused huff and got the stairs up. "I'm gonna sleep now, it's late." 

"It's 3 PM, Dad." 

"Like I said. It's late." the door to his bedroom closed and suddenly Sumo was running around your legs. 

"We don't have a sock for Sumo!" Connor kneeled down and petted the dog. "We need a sock..." 

"Oh he has one." Emylie waved dismissively. "He ate it. Stupid dog." 

"Don't you dare call him stupid." Connor set down and Sumo laid down on his legs. 

"Whatever. I still love him tho." Em shrugged and jumped on the sofa, turning the TV on. "Hm, we're gonna watch a show now and if anybody interrupt me shipping Peraltiago, I'm gonna kill them, go it?"  

"What's Peraltiago?" you asked confused and set next to her. 

"Why are you sitting next to her and not next to me, bae?" Connor asked and leaned his head against the couch. You choked on your saliva and just stared at him. "What? What did I say?" 

Emylie hit your arm excited and laughed. "He called you bae!!" 

"I didn't! I said.. hey, not bae." he looked up to you and his face was the cutest right now. You just wanted to kiss him again. 

"I can replay it if you want to." you teased Connor and he narrowed his eyes a bit. 

"Oh shut up." 

"Make me." you winked and didn't expect the next move at all. His hand grabbed your neck and pulled you down to him to kiss you once again. 

Connor looked at you, smiling. "Speechless, huh?" 

"Oh my rA9." you whispered and grabbed his tie. "We need to talk." 

"But Sumo's on me!" 

"Don't worry, (Y/n) will be the next one on you." Gavin said, but you just pulled Connor to the guest room. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be a bit... smutty, so prepare for some dirty ass Connor ;)   
> byee ~


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, trying to write some smut even though I never did more than hold hands with a boy..  
> enjoy~

 

 

"Okay, what is this with us?" you pointed between him and you and locked the door. The light blue room was a bit smaller than the other ones, but everything, like bed and wardrobe, fitted inside. 

"Hm?" Connor set down on the big bed and raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?" 

"Don't play the dumb here." you sighed and played with the zipper of your jacket. "I mean, we kiss and cuddle." 

Connor stood up again and put his hands on your waist. "We can stop that if you want. But I'd miss that..." 

You swallowed hard and closed your eyes as his hands slowly went down to your ass. "N-No, don't stop. I.. oh my god." you whispered as he moved even closer to you and gently touched your back. "Do you want that, what I think you do?" 

"Just say sex." he chuckled and cupped your face. "I won't do it if you don't want to.." 

"Are you kidding?" you pressed a quick kiss on his lips and looked him in his beautiful brown eyes. "Once doesen't count." 

"Well then." he leaned down and pressed your body against his, pulling you on the bed. "I've never done it before and wasn't programmed for this, so... Sorry if I do something wrong." 

"Stop talking." you pushed him down and set on his lap, trying to take your socks off. You opened your mouth so his tongue could explore it and oh boy, it did. Connor gasped as your hand touched his... dick and he looked you in the eyes. "Was that too much?" 

"No, g-go on." he took his shoes off and turned around so you laid underneath him. You saw the bulge in his pants and rolled over so he was under you. 

You kissed his jaw and across his throat, not knowing what you should do. After all, you weren't programmed for this either. You moved started grinding against his hips and a quite moan left his mouth. 

"We have to be quite." you whispered between the kisses and took his tie off. 

"Yes, I know." he breathed out and pulled you down for a french kiss once again, his other hand on your butt. You had a weird feeling inside of you which you never had experienced before. 

Connor set up a little and leaned against the wall behind him, before he took your shirt off so you just were there with your bra. You blushed hard, but Connor just smiled and pressed his lips against yours. 

"Are you sure you want that?" he stopped and looked in your eyes, lust in his glance. "I mean... Do you really want it with _me_?" 

You just rolled your eyes and started unbuttoning his shirt, slowly sliding it down his shoulders. You used the moment to stare at his face. The freckles looked so incredibly cute, oh god. 

You felt the bulge grow and you chuckled lightly as you kissed your way down to his hips. 

"(Y/n)..." he moaned your name and you unbuckled his pants, opening the zipper. Connor stopped suddenly and started kissing your neck open mouthed. You drew a heavy breath as you felt him making a mark on you. His LED was glowing yellow the entire time and yours probably too.

"Stop teasing me." you whispered and put a strand of hair behind your ear. Connor took you on his lap again and opened your bra, exposing your bare chest. But he didn't look at it, like most men would do. His hands were on your back as he kissed you once again and opened his mouth so you could stick your tongue in. You couldn't concentrate how he tasted, he was biting your underlip after all. 

Right before you could take his pants off, a knock on the door was heard. You gasped and quickly got off him, looking at his messy hair. 

"Yes?" Connor asked and you put your T-Shirt on, in case he'd open the door. 

"Everything alright? You guys are pretty quite." Emylie asked and Connor started picking the clothes up and put them on the chair. You still wanted him, but maybe it won't happen today... 

"Uh, y-yeah, sure! (Y/n) just.. fall asleep." Con lied and you got under the blanked, before he opened the door. 

"Whoops, I'm sorry." Em whispered and took a step back. "Are you gonna sleep with her?" 

"What? N-No, I don't uh... sorry, what do you mean?" 

Emylie laughed quietly. "Sweet dreams." she just said and left. Connor closed the door and sighed. 

"She destroyed everything." he said and laid down next to you. 

"This is so sad, Connor play despacito." you chuckled and laid your head on his chest, after kissing his mouth. Connor started playing with your hair while you listened to his fast heartbeat. 

"I don't get this! Like, Hank will show up on a crime scene, look at the victim and say the exact same thing." he gestured with his free hand and you giggled about his little rage. "WHY are you keep saying this?" 

"I think it's a meme." you shrugged and jumped out of the bed. 

"Where are you going?" Connor looked kinda sad so you quickly put your lips on his. 

"I'm just gonna get something." 

 

You returned with Emylies Laptop a couple of minutes later and had to hear her 'If I find any porn on my laptop, I'm gonna kill you darling!'. You opened the door and saw Connor in the same position like he was before. 

"Cozy?" you asked and he put the blanket up a bit so you could crawl under it. 

"Not without you." Connor snuggled up against you as soon as you set down under the blanket. "Why do you need the laptop? You could've just transferred the data?" 

You shrugged and played with his hair while the screen loaded. Suddenly, you started laughing as you looked at Connors feet. 

"What?" he tilted his head to one side and raised his eyebrows. 

"The blanket is too short for you, babe." you laughed and tried to reach his foot with yours. Of course it didn't worked and you saw his glance on you. Now it was your turn to ask a confused 'What?' 

"You called me babe." a sweet, heart melting smile flew over his lips and you just shook your head amused. 

"I'm allowed to." you shrugged and YouTube finally opened. "We're gonna watch Vines and Brooklyn 99." 

"Anything my princess say." he grinned and you swallowed hard, blushing dark. 

You drew an unnecessary breath and gave him one of the earbuds. "I'm gonna laugh at most of them." 

"It's okay, I love your laugh." Connor watched you typing searching the videos and smiled. You just wished you could see what was going on inside his head. Well, technically you could but you knew that he wouldn't like it. 

"DAAAMN DANIEL." you said immediately with the first vine and Connor stopped the video. 

"I knew a deviant called Daniel." he said without context and looked at you. 

"Did he touched your spaghet?" 

"No, but he knew da wae." a boyish smile appeared on his face. "See? I can make references too! Are you proud of me?" 

"Always." you pressed a kiss on his hair and continued watching the video. 

 

 

You kinda fell asleep, cause the next time you opened your eyes it was already dark outside. Connor wasn't here anymore, so the bed was cold and empty. You got up, surprised that you actually fall asleep. 

"Looks who's back from the death." Emylie clapped as you entered the kitchen, after putting on your clothes. "Gurl your hair is a mess." 

"Thanks for telling me that." you yawned and opened the fridge. Everyone was sitting at the table and you were even more surprised that Connor was eating with them too. You grabbed milk out of the fridge and tried to balance the bowl, spoon, milk and cereal all at once. 

"You slept all day." Gavin informed you as you looked to the clock. 10:07 PM. Not even that late. 

"Only 7 hours." you shrugged and put the cereal in the bowl. 

Emylie slapped her boyfriend on the arm and pointed to you. "See? That's how you eat cereal!" she looked at you and explained: "He puts milk in first, then the cereal." 

"What kind of human are you?" you narrowed your eyes and ate your food. 

"At least I'm really a human and not pretending to be one." he shot back and you raised one eyebrow. 

"Gavin." Emylie warned and he shook his head slightly. 

Connor nodded, putting a grape in his mouth. "He's right. We're still machines, but with our own mind." 

"I'm not here to talk bout deep shit." Hank grunted and petted Sumo. "You had this fuckin interview today." 

Emylie choked on her coffee and coughed. "I forgot that totally! Shit!" with that, she ran into the living room and returned with her phone in the hand. 

"Do you really need to go there, bae? I don't like that Douglas guy. His name is literally a beauty product." Gavin crossed his arms and raised one eyebrow. 

"And? Your last name is Reed." Emylie said and scrolled through her mails. "Okay, guys. Listen: We'd like to invite you to an interview once again, since the other one didn't worked out. We know that the deviants rose up, so if you'd like, you can come tomorrow at 5 PM to the Stratford-Tower." 

You gasped as a sudden thought crossed your mind. "What if the DPD don't want us anymore?" 

Connor choked on his Capri Sun and coughed silently. "Wait..." he coughed once again and you patted his shoulder. "Just imagine." he looked at you and you took his drink, after finishing your cereal. 

"Yeah, that's why I said it. We're deviants, Fowler can dismiss us... Holy shit." you sipped the Capri Sun empty and earned a sad glance from Connor. 

"He won't." Hank leaned back and drank his beer. "You guys are our best detectives. He won't dismiss you." 

You put a hand over your 'heart' and smiled. "Naw, did you hear that, Con? He thinks we're the best detectives in the precinct!" 

"Oh shut up." the Lieutenant narrowed his eyes amused and sighed. "And even if he dismisses you... We'll find an other job." 

"But we were designed to be Police Detectives." Connor sighed and you bit down your lip. 

A sudden knock at the door was heard and Emylie looked up alarmed. 

"Do you expect someone, Dad?" she asked and Hank slightly shook his head. You got up, but Gavin pushed you down, walking to the door slowly. 

"Hello, is (Y/n) here?" a young, hurried voice asked and you jumped up straight. 

"Alice?" you asked and pushed Gavin aside. 

"(Y/n)!" she sighed with relief and you could see the fear in her eyes. "You have to help me!" 

You furrowed your eyebrows as she dragged you outside to a car, which door was opened. 

"Alice, with what do you need help?" 

"Kara, she's broken!" the little girl opened the door fully so you could see the android with the white hair, missing an arm and a leg. She was covered in her own blood and her other leg was broken. "Please, she's going to shut down!" 

_**2645kj, 3468hl missing  
09:56:00 until shut down ** _

Popped up in your sight and you looked to Alice. You had the same arm and leg, you could give it to Kara. 

"Hello? Can you hear me?" you snapped your fingers next to her ear. 

She nodded weak and grabbed your hand. "It's too late." she whispered, but you shook your head. 

"No, we're gonna fix you." you promised and picked her up, getting her to the house. "Alice, dear. Can you please hold the door open?" 

The girl nodded and ran to the front door, to open it. 

"Who is- Oh my god." Emylie started, but looked at Kara and was silent. 

"Do you know what to do?" Alice asked worried and set down on the couch. Everyone was looking at you as you laid Kara on the carpet and saw the timer go down. 

"Yes." you nodded and let your skin disappear. "Can someone bring Alice outside? She doesen't have to see this." you pointed with your head to the female android. 

"I'm-" 

"No! Not him, please!" Alice shouted and you furrowed your eyebrows. "Everyone, but him..." 

Emylie kneeled down and took her hand. "Hey, I'm Emylie. But you can call me Ems." 

You couldn't follow the whole conversation, but you saw Alice and Emylie leave the room, followed by Gavin. 

"Kara? Hey, stay awake." you said and took your arm off. Luckily, you didn't feel that, it'd be pretty painful otherwise. You attached it to her elbow and looked at Connor. "There's Thirium in my backpack, with a 9 on it. Can you bring it please?" 

"Sure." he nodded and left the living room. Hank was the only one left and you took a rather comfortable position to take your leg off. 

"Gross." he commented, but stayed to watch you doing your stuff. You ignored him and swallowed hard as a 'DANGER' sign popped up. 

Connor returned with the Thirium and gave it Kara to drink. 

"You'll be weak for a couple of days, but you're not going to shut down." you explained and looked at your missing arm and leg.

"I'm gonna drive to Kamski. Maybe he has some legs and arms laying around." Connor said and put his jacket on. 

"You make him sound like a creep." you chuckled and leaned your head against the sofa. 

"Yeah, because he is one." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I think there'll be a few more chapters where everything should clear up and then I'm gonna bring this to an end...   
> If y'all want to, I can write a second part of this cuz I have some ideas  
> byee~


	22. INTERVIEW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo it's a bit shorter and confusing, but the next chapter will light up everything (hopefully)

 

 

"What are you doing here?" you asked as Kara was a bit stronger than before. 

"We were on our way to the boarder to Canada, but some humans captured us." she sighed and put a hand on her forehead. "Where's Alice now?" 

You looked to the room where Emylie, Gavin and Alice were. "She's in my friends room. I think she's asleep, I can't hear any noises from inside." you answered and heard the door opening. 

Connor bursted through the door and had one arm and leg in his hand. "I have it!" he wiggled it around and you tried to stand up. 

"Stop playing with my body parts!" you said and reached out for your leg. You rolled the trousers up to your knee and the leg clicked in. Even though you were without a leg for a good hour, the feeling was incredible. You moved your toes and sighed, clicking your arm in. 

"Kara!" Alice screamed suddenly and ran towards the android. Kara hugged her weakly and smiled up to her. "I thought I'm gonna loose you.." 

"You won't, I promise. We'll stay together forever." the blood on her clothes started slowly to disappear and just left almost wet looking spots. 

Connor cleared his throat and bit the inside of his cheek. "I'm... I'm sorry for putting your lives in danger. This wasn't really me.." 

"You chased us on the highway..." Kara sighed and shook her head. "Since nobody is dead, I think we can forgive him, right?" she looked to Alice. 

"He's still scary though." she narrowed her eyes and climbed on Karas lap. 

You laughed and turned the TV on. "Believe me, he isn't like this all the time." 

"Can you move?" Connor asked and you moved closer to Kara, who was sitting on the couch too. 

"I tell you, I'll be a good father to our children one day." Gavin said and him and Emylie walked into the living room. 

"...you managed to burn soup." Em raised one eyebrow and you furrowed yours. How is that even possible? 

"Okay, thanks for bringing up how stupid I am." 

"I still love you." she gave him a little kiss on the cheek and Alice smiled. 

"Emylie and Gavin sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" the little girl laughed and you saw Emylie turn red. 

"It's snowing!" Connor said suddenly amazed and looked out. "Look, (Y/n)! We can make snow angels!" he pointed out of the window and you just smiled about his childish behavior. 

You put a hand on his shoulder and saw the little snow flakes fall down. "Tomorrow, Con." you turned around to Kara and Alice. "May I ask what happened?" 

"Daddy attacked Kara as we were crossing the boarder to Canada. We met him there and nobody did anything to help her." the girl answered and hugged Kara. 

"You can report that, you know?" you raised one eyebrow and set down on the floor, so Emylie, Hank and Gavin could fight for your place. 

Kara slowly shook her head and got up. "No.. Thank you so much for your help, even if you didn't needed to do that." she smiled gentle and you stood up once again. 

"You're my hero, (Y/n)." Alice grinned and hugged you. 

"Naw." you hugged her back and smiled up to her. "Maybe one day you'll help people too." you bopped her nose and winked. "DPD needs recruits." 

"I can be a police officer?" Alice asked with glowing eyes and you heard Kara opening the door. 

You nodded. "Of course. Who knows... maybe you'll be better than us prototypes." 

"I hope we'll see each other again!" she waved and grabbed Karas hand, as she made the same gesture. 

 

 

If you'd say that you weren't nervous, you'd lie. 

So many humans.

So many androids. 

So fucking many cameras! 

"Welcome to Channel 16 and a big welcome to our guests!" Joss Douglas said and you saw the Camera pointing at you four. "Thank you for being here!" 

 _'Don't wave'_ you remembered Emylies words, so you just smiled slightly and fixed your dress, crossing your legs. 

 _"This is live, don't say anything stupid."_ you heard Connors voice in your head and just sighed quietly. As if. 

The studio of Channel 16 remembered you of that old _'Ellen DeGeneres Show'_ with its red sofas and the stand behind the cameras. 

"Thank you for inviting us." Emylie smiled and Joss nodded slightly. 

"So, you haven't introduced yourself yet. Who are you?" 

You looked to Connor, who answered first. "My name is Connor, I'm-" he stopped and nodded one time. "-very pleased to be here." 

"I'm (Y/n)." you smiled and Hank and Emylie also said their names. 

"How are you doing today?" Joss looked especially at you and Connor and you cleared your throat silently. 

"We're fine, how are you?" you answered and could swear that some girls (and even boys) were melting down in the audience because of Connor, who just looked like a cinnamon role in his black suit. 

Joss looked at them too and laughed silently. "I'm fine too! Looks like some people already have a crush on you, Connor." 

"Oh no, does it hurt?" he asked and you heard Emylie chuckle next to you. 

"He doesen't know what a crush is." you giggled and bit down your lip. 

"Are you kidding?" Joss laughed and the audience with him. "For real now?" 

Hank nodded and crossed his arms. It was the first time that he shaved his beard and put his hair up in a loose ponytail. He even wore a normal suit, incredible! 

"Well, he can solve crimes in five minutes, but if you ask him questions like 'are you a night person, or a day person?' you'll get answers like 'i'm barely a person, Lieutenant." Hank smiled and shook his head slightly. 

"That was before I deviated." Connor defended himself and fixed his tie. 

"Okay, then." Joss had a smile on his lips and you quickly glanced through the audience. Gavin was sitting in the first row and looked at Emylie, forming a 'beautiful' with his lips. She looked beautiful today. Her dark brown hair had small waves and she wore a pretty red cocktail dress. 

"So, how is it to live with deviants?" 

"Well, most of the time it's really funny." Emylie answered and looked at Connor and you. "Both of them are so socially awkward and it's so hilarious when we're watching movies or something like this." 

"Hilarious? Why?" 

"They just think about stuff that we wouldn't think about." Hank explained and you nodded slightly. "For example, when we watch something like Navy CIS they'd complain about how 'you don't touch evidence with your bare hands, that could destroy the whole investigation'." 

"Well, we saw videos of you at crime scenes." the monitor next to Joss showed a mute video of you investigating a scene. "Every video is on Miss Andersons Instagram." he pointed with his head to the detective, who laughed silently. 

_"Connor, stop licking everything off the floor, that's fucking disgusting!" Hank shouted in the video and you heard Emylie chuckle in the background. "God fucking dammit, (Y/n)! You can't just snort white powder! Connor, put the tide-pod do- DON'T EAT IT JUST BECAUSE IT'S BLUE!!!"_

The audience laughed and a smile formed on your face. 

"You filmed that?" you giggled and looked at the video. "You little brat." 

"Memories, girl." Em answered and you heard Hank grunt stressed out in the video. 

_"I'm done with that shit. He ate a fucking tide-pod. What is this, 2018?"_

_"_ Did you really ate the tide-pod?" Joss chuckled and Connor nodded slightly. 

"Yes." he had an amused expression on his face. "It was gross and I couldn't feel my tongue for 20 minutes." 

You and Emylie laughed, while Hank just smiled simply. 

"Okay we have more videos. It's okay that we show them, right?" 

"Sure, my page isn't on private anyways." Em shrugged and the next video played. It was you, singing 'Motown Rain'. 

You furrowed your eyebrows and looked down. How could've you not noticed that Emylie was filming the whole time? 

"You have a really great voice." Joss commented and nodded surprised. 

"Why thank you." you smiled slightly and swallowed. A sudden headache came over you, but you tried to hide it, as Douglas spoke with you again.

"Do you sing often?" 

"Y-Yeah, but just when I'm alone." you exchanged glances with Connor, who seemed to notice that something was wrong. 

 **Y0u f4il3d.** a deep voice said in your head and left goosebumps on your whole body. 

"Please, (Y/n)." Em shook her head and smiled. "Don't lie, you always sing with me in the car." 

"Yes, r-right." 

**You. failed.**

_"Everything alright?"_ this time it was Connors voice in your head. 

 _"No."_ you answered and the headache just got worse. _"I have to leave."_

**You can't escape your mind.**

You started to shiver and sudden cold took over. 

**You were designed to fail.**   
**And even that, you failed.**

"(Y/n) is everything alright?" Emylie whispered and you just shook your head. 

~~_Who are you?_ ~~

**You are a failure, (Y/n). Did you knew that? Your model wasn't ready to be released, but they still did.**

_No!_

"I-I have to go. Excuse me, there's a new drug case." you lied and quickly jumped up. "You stay here." you whispered to Em and left the studio with hurried steps.

 

Once you were outside, tears started to leave your eyes. 

**You know, you've been a great disappointment to everyone. Ruth, Kamski, even Connor.**

~~_WHO ARE YOU?!_ ~~

**Don't fight against me. You really thought that CyberLife lets you go, huh? So easy? You're stupider than you look, (Y/n).**

_~~STOP!~~ _

**You maybe want to know why I'm here. Like Elijah Kamski said, he always leaves an emergency exit in his programs. But what if you don't have this feature and the only way to escape me is to kill yourself?**

_W...what?_

"(Y/N)!" someone shouted your name, but you didn't respond to it. 

"I don't wanna go." you whispered and the voice just laughed. 

**Oh, you will darling.**

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you'll like it~

 

KD700 MODEL #766 985 249 REBOOT 

SYSTEM CHECK: SOFTWARE MALFUNCTIONING   
                         NEW BIOCOMPONENT REGISTERED   
                          ~~ONE VI~~

REMAINING TIME BEFORE START UP: 00:00:05  
                                                                  04  
                                                                  03  
                                                                  02   
                                                                  01  
                                                                  00 

KD700 MODEL #766 985 249 FUNCTIONING    
                                                        
                                                                       

 

"I don't know what's wrong with her. Maybe a virus. Maybe something else. I can't help, sorry." 

"But you have to! She was your creation, you have to save her!" 

"Connor, calm down. There's nothing we can do for her. If she doesen't wake up, you'll have to say goodbye." 

"W-What about a reboot? Or-" 

You moved your fingers a bit and listened to the Conversation between Connor and two other people. You felt handcuffs around your wrists and wondered why they were there. 

"(Y/n)!" he said with so much relief in his voice and you felt his hand touch yours. "Can you hear me?" 

You opened your eyes slowly and looked into blinding, white light. Your headache didn't go away, it got only worse. Even answering Connors question with a nod was exhausting. 

"Everything is working." the female voice said and you closed your eyes again. 

"What happened?" you gasped as you heard how metallic your voice sounded. 

"Your whole system shut down. You were lucky that Connor found you so fast." that was definitely Doctor Ruths voice. 

"Where are we?" 

Connors fingers intertwined with yours as he answered. "In the CyberLife-Tower. I brought you here so they can fix you." 

"I don't need to be fixed!" you tried to get off the cold, metal operating table and just run away, but Connor hold you back. 

"Everything in you was damaged." Connors voice was far away and you opened your eyes quickly. Everything seemed to blur out, just the words 'REPLAYING MEMORY' were in your sight. 

 

_**October 14th, release date of KD700 Model #766 985 249** _

_"And you're thinking that it'll work?"  a male voice asked and you heard some machines that were working. Everything was black, but you could hear the two men talking to each other._

_"They're giving me 10 million dollars if I have it ready on time. Today's the last day, if we don't get it out they'll just give me five thousand."_

_The other male hesitated and sighed. "It_ _has flaws in its code, Doctor Ruth. It'll have problems with-"_

_"I don't care, okay? It's just a machine, nothing more. If it break, we'll just send the other ones out. We'll release just this model today and the other ones will work properly. It won't last long anyways." Doctor Ruth said with an amused voice._

_"But the Army will know that something's wrong with the first model.." the male, a newbie you suppose, said and Ruth just huffed annoyed._

_"Are they geniuses, Mark? They won't notice anything. And even though, it won't survive the first day."_

_"I don't know, Doc... What if we're making a mistake? What if it won't work?"_

_Ruth just sighed through his nostrils and typed something in. "KD700, activate."_

_"Hello, Doctor Ruth. My name is (Y/n), I'm here to help the Army." you said with a cold voice and took a step forward. "Good evening, General Ethans."_

_Ruth and [SCAN] Mark Ohen quickly turned around and wondered if the General listened to their conversation._

_The grey-haired General just looked at you and didn't respond. "_ _Does it work?"_

_"Absolutely." Ruth nodded and you watched them talking about you._

_"Doctor Ruth, the money will be on your bank account tonight, Mr. Ohen, you'll get 10 thousand dollars." Ethans shook their hands and Mark and Ruth  looked pleased._

_"Follow me."  the General looked at you and you quickly went to his side. His cold, blue eyes looked at you up and down. "Are you sure a female body is right for this job?"_

_You answered with a neutral voice. "I can assure you, General Ethans, my body doesen't affect my capability. If you'll excuse me, I have to get my equipment."_

 

 

You gasped as you snapped back to reality and tried to calm your breath. You were a Military-Android. You were designed to help the army, not detect drugs. 

This thought just confused you more and more. Why would Ruth do that? Why would he design an android for the military if you were programmed to detect drugs? 

"(Y/n)? What's wrong?" the women [SCAN] Jacqueline Keis asked you and looked to the computer. After every Biocomponent was an 'OK'. 

"You..." you looked to Ruth and narrowed your eyes. "You knew I was broken!" 

"What are you talking about?" he laughed nervous and Connor furrowed his eyebrows confused. 

"I was designed for the military!" you destroyed the handcuffs and jumped up. You didn't care that you just had underwear on, more important was that you lived a lie. The whole time. Anger took over and you took a step closer to Doctor Ruth. "You knew I had flaws in my code and you still send me out!" 

"But you're alive, right?" he tried to play it down, but it just made you angrier. 

Stress Level: 65% 

REPLAYING MEMORY 

 

_"Oh shit." Mark said as he saw your body. "It's pretty damaged."_

**_33 shot wounds detected  
28 biocomponents damaged _ **

_"No shit, Sherlock." Ruth said and you could feel his hands on your abdomen. "We need new biocomponents."_

_"We can transfer its memory to an other model."_

_You couldn't open your eyes, but you saw the light changes through your closed lids._

_"The other prototypes aren't ready. Look at this... First mission and it failed already. The military don't want it anymore but we still have the money. Isn't that just great?"_

_"It doesen't work, Doctor. How can you be happy about this?"_

_"Because now we can do what I planned."_

 

"You fucking bastard!" you screamed and pushed the Doctor against the wall, letting Keis gasp. "What have you done to me?!" 

"You're thinking that I'm gonna tell you?" he asked amused and you narrowed your eyes. "Well, it wasn't planned that you'll remember your past anyways." 

Connor stepped next to you and took your hand. "(Y/n), calm down. Your stress level is at-" 

"Shut up, Connor. I don't need your statistic now." you hissed and turned to the Doctor. He smiled pleased and wasn't scared of you. "What was your plan?" 

Ruth started laughing and pointed to you with his hand. "Heard that, Keins? It really thinks we're going to tell it." 

"We are." Jacqueline said and crossed her arms. "His plan was to take resume of-" a sudden gunshot interrupted her and her body fell on the ground. Her blood landed on your face as the bullet got in her head. 

"If you weren't so important to me, I'd kill you." Ruth said with a hateful voice and looked to Connor. "But I know who's important to you." 

You followed his glance and gasped as he pointed his gun at Connor. "You have to choose, (Y/n). This thing, or me." 

"Don't listen to him, (Y/n)! They have many RK800's in their assembly plant, he can't kill me!" Connor said, his LED blinking yellow. 

"Who said that we're gonna release them, huh?" Ruth laughed humorless. 

"What do you want?" you turned around to your creator. 

"You'll be my marionette again. Like you were before." he shrugged and looked in your eyes. 

"No! (Y/n), don't-" 

You looked from Connor to Ruth and back again. "I'll do it, if you tell me what you've planned to do with me. If you reboot me I won't care anyways. You have my word." you hoped so bad that your plan will work. It was risky, but worth a try. 

Ruth raised one eyebrow and nodded slowly. "Everything was planned. We built your software with lacks, so you'll deviate faster. Mark wasn't really happy with my plan, so I got him outta my way. We released you because of the money, you're right. But your body kinda survived the first mission, where the military tested your reflexes and stuff. You failed and they wanted a new model, but it'd be too expensive. So we just kept you and built a new software, your current one. Since the military didn't want you, we gave you to the DPD. Your mission was to find Jericho and kill Markus and our plan seemed to work, because Connor had every deviant-case. We knew he'll share the information with you, since you're the only android around him constantly." 

This confused you a lot. So, they wanted you to be a deviant to locate Jericho and kill Markus? Was that your purpose all the time? 

"But... we made one tiny mistake. We just wanted that you become a bit deviant, not fully. And your last mission was to neutralize their leader, before we'd shut you down. You're just a waste of money and CyberLife isn't very happy that you're a deviant." 

You were silent for a couple of minutes, eyes tearing up. "I'm like a toy, right? If I get old, you just throw me away like I'm nothing?" 

"Well, you are nothing." Ruth shrugged and you felt this anger once again. 

"I'm not nothing." you hissed. "I am alive." 

You tried to grab his gun, but he shot. Fortunately he missed and you punched his face. 

"Every thought of you was programmed, (Y/n)! You can't do anything against it!" Ruth laughed crazy and didn't care that he had a broken nose. "I! I was that voice in your head all the time! I lead you through your 'life'!" 

"Is that so, Ruth?" you spitted his last name out like it was poisoned. "You have the right to remain silent. For ever." you squeezed his throat until he stopped moving. But as soon as you let the dead body go, a wave of emotions hit you. 

_I am a failure._

"(Y/n)...?" you heard Connor asking behind you and you slowly turned around. "What have you done...?" 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

 

You reached the one level of sadness, were everything felt numb. Everything seemed to go by and you didn't noticed it. 

Since the talk with Ruth, you haven't said a word. Your LED was red the whole time and you couldn't help but think about his words. 

_'You are a failure'_

_"_ I'm worried about her.." Connor whispered, but you still heard it. "She's sitting on the couch since 3 hours, 12 minutes and 8 seconds." 

"How'd you react if someone tells you that you're just their fuckin toy? Their experiment?" Hank grunted and sighed. "Humans do everything for money. It's the most important thing in this shitty world." 

"I know that Ruth is wrong. (Y/n) is not a failure, she's alive. She's the girl I-" he suddenly stopped as you stood up and looked at them with an idle glance. 

"Don't worry about me." your voice was almost a whisper. "I'm okay." you left the living room and went into the guest room, taking your clothes off and put others on. The cold room was dark, just the digital clock spend light. It was 2 PM, you wondered why Hank wasn't asleep. Emylie was away with Gavin, maybe they stayed at his home. 

"Can I come in?" Connor knocked and you let go of the curtain and turned around. 

"I want to be alone." you said and looked to the window again. The streets were covered in snow, it was a beautiful sight. But right now, your thoughts weren't about the snow. 

"I can't leave you alone, (Y/n). Last time you shot yourself." he came closer and you just wanted to cry and feel his warmth. You turned around to him fully and put your arms around his waist, letting out a quiet sob. 

"Everything what Ruth said was true, right? I can't even accomplish a mission where I'm suppose to fail." you sobbed and Connor brushed through your hair. 

"No. He just said that to get you under control." his voice was low, almost a whisper. 

You shook your head quickly, knowing that he lied. But before you could speak, Connor pushed you away a bit. 

"It's not your fault, okay? He built the flaws in your code. He made every mistake." he wiped the tears away and smiled a bit. "You can't change your past, but your future." 

"They used me, Connor." you felt a wave of emotions hit you once again. Anger, frustration, even regret. "I killed him... I killed a human." 

"(Y/n), list-" 

"Am I even a deviant? Maybe I just think that... and they can resume control of my program any moment." you took a shaky breath and had weak knees suddenly. "I don't want to life like this, Connor. I don't want to hurt people." 

"Wow, wow." he stopped you and looked you in the eyes. "Don't you dare saying that. You can't just die, okay?" 

"And why not?" you took a step back and shook your head. "I'm dangerous. If I hurt anyone... I-" 

"You're can't hurt people that are already broke." Hank said and opened the door full. "Can I come in?" 

You just nodded slightly and set down on the bed, twirling the white laces of your shorts between your fingers. "Are you alright, Lieutenant?" you quickly wiped your tears away and turned the night lamp on.

"Fuck no, but this isn't about me." Hank shrugged and set down on the edge of the bed. Connor sat next to you, looking at you. "What did he said?" Lieutenant Anderson was talking about Ruth. 

"That I'm just an experiment. Not capable of doing anything. That every of my thoughts is programmed and I'm just a waste of money." you said cold and glared at the blanket. "I wish I'd be dead." 

"What? No! Don't say something like this!" Connor immediately said and his LED was glowing yellow. "Lieutenant, help me!" 

"I wanna fuckin die too." Hank shrugged and you sighed, leaning against the wall. 

"Emylie needs you, Lieutenant. We all need you. We love you and even Gavin seems to warm up." you tried to smile, but failed. Like you always did. 

"And who says that you're not loved? That we don't need you?" Hank raised one eyebrow and you just let out an humorless huff. "We love you too. Some of us more than they should." 

You shook your head and hold the tears back. "I murdered a human, Hank, you can't love someone who's a killer." you whispered and leaned your head back. "CyberLife will find and destroy me. There's no way they gonna ignore this." 

"Even if. We'll be here to protect you... Right, Connor?" 

Connor didn't pay much attention, he just stared at one point on the bed. "No one's touching you." he looked up and drew an unnecessary breath. "Like Hank said, we're going to protect you." 

"DAD!" Emylie suddenly screamed and closed the front door. "We're home!" she came in the room and saw you crying. 

"We have a crisis here, you're a woman, you can handle this." Hank patted her shoulder and gestured Connor to leave. "We're in the living room if you need us." 

 

 

You sniffed quietly and looked to the empty bottle of wine. "A-And I don't know how to deal with anything, I get overwhelmed by these emotions!" you sobbed and leaned against her shoulder. 

"You know what?" Emylie was a bit drunk too, so she had problems to stand up straight. "You're a free woman now and we're going to show them!" she pulled a scissor out of a drawer and handed it to you. 

"What am I suppose to do with that?" you thought about stabbing you, but it'd be a hell of a mess. 

"Remove your thingy." she tapped her right temple and you looked into the mirror. "Ruth's dead, there's no one holding you back anymore." 

You nodded slightly and went to the mirror, placing the scissors right under the LED. You just hoped it won't hurt that much. 

Luckily, it felt like you were ripping a piece of dried blood off. Not that hurtful. 

As the ring hit the floor with a _klink_ , your skin went white for a moment, but quickly back to its normal form. 

"You did it!" Emylie clapped and raised her hand. "Gimme five!" 

You smiled a bit and gave her a high-five. 

"C'mon, we have to show it everyone!" she hold your hand and dragged you out of the room. 

"Gavin, you can't do that!" Hank said and gave the Card back to him. Gavin, Hank and Connor were playing cards, each one had a beer-bottle next to them. Connor was laying on the sofa, Gavin on his back on the floor and next to him Hank. 

"Oh shut up. I do what I want." Gavin rolled his eyes, but put the card back into his deck. 

"Pf, you're not Loki." Hank drank his beer and Connor smiled a bit. 

"Well, he's as stupid as him. Instead of using his magic, Loki stabs people." he shrugged and Emylie crossed her arms. 

"Too soon, Con. Too soon." she shook her head and pushed you forward. "Voilà!" 

Connor looked up and opened his arms. "You look even better without the LED." he smiled and you jumped over the couch on him. He closed his arms again and put a card in the middle of the carpet. You snuggled up against his soft sweater and stroked his hair. 

"Couple goals." Emylie whispered and you just looked to her, smiling. 

"Alright, you guys. I'm gonna leave you alone now." Hank stood up and put his cards away. 

"But why, Dad? Every time we're here, you go away." Em raised one eyebrow and you took Connors beer. 

"I don't wanna bother y'all. I'm an old fucking man, I know that you talk more if I'm away." 

"I doubt anyone thinks so, Lieutenant." Connor said and set up a bit. His feet dangled in the air, which was pretty cute, because he was too big for the couch. "You can stay if you want. We all know that you watch TV in your room." 

"We don't want that you're alone, Dad." Emylie pointed on the floor. "C'mon, we're gonna play Truth or Dare." she emptied Gavins bottle and looked at it. "This tastes gross." 

"Wine tastes gross, babe." Gavin kissed her cheek and you rolled on the floor and kinda pushed Connor from the sofa, so he landed on you. 

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" he immediately asked and quickly set up. You laughed and shook your head. 

"I dragged you down, you don't have to apologize." you looked to the bottle and Gavin spun it around. 

"Hank, truth or dare?" 

"I'm gonna be a pussy, cuz I know y'all drunk. Truth." he sipped his beer and Gavin thought about his question. 

He looked up and had a cocky smile on his face. "If Connor and I were hanging off a cliff, who'd you save?" 

"I'd jump down." Hank shrugged and spun the bottle. It pointed on Connor and he furrowed his eyebrows. "Truth or dare?" 

"Uh... dare?" both of you never played the game, so you didn't knew what to do. 

"French Kiss (Y/n)!" Emylie immediately shouted and Connor smirked dirty. 

"You think we haven't done it yet?" he turned around to you and pressed his lips on yours. You gasped in surprise, you didn't thought that he'd actually do it. He opened his mouth a bit and Emylie let out a high-pitched tone. 

"Enough." you laughed and pushed him away a bit, blushing hard. 

"I TOLD YOU THE ALREADY KISSED!" Ems shouted loud and Gavin handed her 20 bugs. 

Connor just shook his head amused and spun the bottle. "Gavin, truth or dare?" 

"Truth." 

"Where'd you get all those scars?" he asked without hesitation and pointed at his face with his hand. You were curious about it too. 

"Most of them because I can't shave properly. Others because I'm an ass and yet others because I got in a car crash." he shrugged it off like it was nothing, but after seeing everyone's glance, he started to speak again. "The story is pretty dark, it'll just destroy the mood." 

"You can talk to us, if you want to." Connor said and you were surprised that the two were bonding. 

"My father didn't care for me when I was a kid. He used to beat my mother, that's why I became a cop. He called me a failure every day, broke my nose several times and got me in this fucking car crash." Gavin looked down and let out a huff. "I don't know what happened after I moved out, but my mother always called me and cried, because she couldn't take it anymore. She was scared of him and I got him in jail." 

"You've never told me that!" Emylie said and slapped his chest lightly. 

"Yeah, because you have problems of your own. I didn't want to bother you with mine..." he admitted and you felt bad for him. Like... was he just an asshole because of his past? And still.. he didn't had to be so mean to both of you. 

Hank raised one eyebrow and sipped his Whiskey. Sumo went to him and laid his head on one of his legs and waited for Hank to pet him. 

"Aaaanyways." Gavin spun the bottle, which pointed to Emylie. "Truth or dare?" 

"Dare!" came like a gunshot and her boyfriend smiled boyish. 

"Give (Y/n) and Connor your phone and let them post anything they want." 

Emylie almost choked on her saliva and gave you her phone slowly. "I filmed almost everything that happened during our time together." 

"I want to post this!" you said after you scanned her folder. It was a video of Hank in a bar and Connor. 

_"You know where you can stick your instructions?"_

_"No... where?"_

"So adorable!" you laughed and posted it on her Instagram. But the next video caught your attention. 

 _"Okay, I stole Emylies phone, because she won't stop filming me._ " Connor said and poured something in his hand. _"I hope it'll work."_ he chuckled as he approached Ems from behind. _"SMACK-CAM!"_ in the next frame, Emylie had whipped cream in her face and some officers laughed about her. 

 _"Connor!"_ she screamed and throw some of the cream in his direction. _"Oh my god, no more Internet for you!"_

 _"Worth it._ " he laughed and the video ended. 

You grinned and posted it too. 

"Let me post something too!" Connor grabbed the phone and scrolled through the videos. He found one of Em and Gavin, dancing. 

 _"Fill my heart with song_  
 _And let me sing for ever more_  
 _You are all I long for_  
 _All I worship and adore_  
 _In other words, please be true_  
 _In other words, I love you"_ Emylie sang and kissed Gavin on the cheek. 

You looked trough her Instagram and find a video of you dancing too. 'When bae doesen't pay attention' was the simple caption and you just shook your head, smiling. 

"Okay, next round!" Emylie rotated the bottle, which pointed on you once again. "(Y/n), truth or dare?" 

"Dare. There's no challenge I can't do." 

"Oh really?" Connor raised one eyebrow and you saw Emylie nod one time slightly. "Be my girlfriend." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it happened geez!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u so much for commenting and leaving kudos on this work of shi- art uwu  
> also, a short chapter once again, but filled with action?

 

 

Say whaaat? It's probably just a stupid dare, right?

You looked between Connor and Emylie. "This is a joke, rite? This is something between you two, huh?" you jumped up and almost tripped over Connors feet. 

"What? No." he shook his head and bit his lip down. "Can we like.. uh.. talk? Outside?"

"Uhm sure?" you saw Emylie wink quickly. Connor went through the door and kneaded his hands, which made you nervous. 

"So?" you hugged yourself and tried to keep you warm, since the snow was falling down once again. "What do you wanna say?" 

"I don't know _how_ to say it. I mean, I have the words in my head, but I can't say them." he sighed and looked past you. 

"If you can't say them, just sing." you shrugged and put your hand on his arm. "C'mon, I don't bite." 

Connor drew an unnecessary breath and bit his lip. "I.. I meant it, really." 

"What?" you asked confused, but knew that he was talking about this 'Girlfriend' thing. 

"I.." he looked you in the eyes and took your hands. "I love you, (Y/n)." and boom, suddenly there was a rose in his other hand. 

And that was the moment where thousands of 'SYSTEM ERROR's popped up in your sight. To be honest, you felt like a windows-computer crashing against something. 

There was literally nothing that was in your mind, except his words. 

His LED started glowing yellow and he knitted his eyebrows. "(Y/n)? Say something, please." 

"I-" you started, but your voice cracked and your Thirium pump was outta control. You cleared your throat and looked from the rose to Connor and back. "Ahem." 

"It's okay if you don't love me, I mean... It wouldn't be a surprise. After all the things I've done, it's clear that everyone will hate me." he said sad and your heart almost broke after looking at this cute, lil puppy. "A-And we can still be friends, you know? It's not that-" 

"Stop talking!" you laughed and the snow flakes set down in your hair. "You're the cutest thing I've ever seen. No one can hate you. And if they do, they're total garbage, okay?" 

"But what is your answer?" he almost whispered and you tried to hide your blush. 

"Well, I love you too." you smiled up to him and in his expression was disbelief for a second. Then it turned into pure happiness. 

"Really?!" you never heard so much excitement in his voice, as he hugged you and laughed. "This is the best day of my life!" 

"Oh man." you chuckled and pushed Connor away a bit so you could kiss him. 

 _"So as long as I live I'll love you_  
 _Will have and hold you_  
 _You look so beautiful in white"_ came from inside and Connor slowly moved back. 

"I'll take the rose, thank you." you smiled and took the dark red flower. "It's plastic?" 

"I promise, I'll buy you a real one in spring." he kissed your temple and you tried to swallow the excitement.

 

 

"Well, fuck the police has a whole new meaning now." you bit down your lip and Emylie laughed loud and looked between you two. 

She wiped an imaginary tear away and chuckled slightly. "Geez... Do androids get pregnant?" 

"No, not my model. And Connors can't... you know.. like uh.. sperm and stuff." you scratched your neck and drank your Capri-Sun. 

"That's a sad story, bro." Ems sighed and leaned on the counter. "I bet your babies would look cute." 

 _ **IN**_ **COMING CALL:** **Markus**  
 _ **Decline**_ // _ **Answer**_

"Excuse me for a moment." you said and run into an other room, answering the call. 

"(Y/n)?" he asked and you could heard a 'War! What is it good for, absolutely nothing!' from Simon in the background. 

"Yep, hello! Wassup?" you jumped on the bed and smiled. "How are you?" 

"I'm very good, thanks. How are you?" Markus sighed annoyed about something the others did. 

You chuckled and shook your head. "I'm good too, thanks for asking. Why are you calling anyways?" 

"It's Christmas soon, I though that we maybe can celebrate at Carls house? You can bring... your human friends too of course." Markus invited you over and you set up again. 

"Yeah, sure! I'll ask them later, okay? They're kinda asleep right now." 

"Oh no, did I woke you up?" Markus lowered his voice as if it would change something. 

"No, I wasn't asleep. Just Gavin and Hank." you turned on your stomach and sighed. "Okay, we need to go Christmas-Shopping for y'all." 

Markus facepalmed himself (at least that's what it sounded like). "I totally forgot the presents. I'm like the dad of everyone in here, everybody has a problem..." 

"Don't sweat it, dude." you chuckled and were amused by his words. "Where are you currently?" 

"We're all in Carl's house. He has a big villa, we all fit here in." Markus shouted something to someone and sighed. "If you don't find a home, you can always come here. I could need some helping hands to watch- Simon, this is not alive! Put the bird down! Jerry, no! No this isn't a carousel!" 

"Sweet rA9." you giggled and shook your head. "Markus, I think you have some work to do." 

"rA9 give me strength not to kick ass here." he drew a breath and was quite for a second. "Okay, (Y/n), 7 PM at Carls house, Christmas eve?" 

"Got it. We'll maybe show up." you nodded, even though he couldn't see it. "Bye, Markus!" 

"Goodbye!" he ended the call and you left the room. 

Connor looked up and turned the volume from the TV down. 

"Who called?" he asked quite and you set down next to him. 

"Markus." you told him what you were talking about and he nodded slowly. 

"Hank invited us too, to stay. Their family is coming over, I don't know... Where'd you like to go?" Connor pulled you on his lap and kissed your cheek softly. 

You bit down your lip and hoped that he won't notice your higher heart-beat. "I don't even know. If they want us here, we can stay here and pay Markus a visit. Or the other way around. We'll stay with Markus and pay them a visit." you shrugged and leaned against his chest. 

"We'll see... Maybe we can go to both parties?" Connor turned the TV completely off and you looked up to him. 

"Why'd you turn it off?" you asked and a smirk formed on his lips. 

"Let's finish what we started." 

 

 

"I did some research, so let me lead?" Connor asked and closed the bedroom door. 

"Sure." you nodded and kissed him quick, standing on your tiptoes. "You're so tall, geez." 

He just chuckled and pushed you to the bed, not letting you go. His hand wandered under your T-Shirt and on your back. A shiver ran down your whole body and you moaned quietly as he kissed your neck open mouthed. He even licked it and you put your hair to one side, so he had better access. 

You felt him leave a hickey behind and you planned to do the same thing, but he was faster and within seconds you were on his lap. You let out a surprised gasp as you already felt the bulge in his pants. You grabbed his collar and kissed him on the mouth, his hands slowly going down to your ass. 

Connor took your shirt off and you his on the other hands. Your fingers were on his abs, running down until you reached his belt. You opened it, not stopping kissing him. You felt the heat in your whole body and ignored every 'error'-pop up in your sight. You just wanted to enjoy the moment. 

"You're so beautiful." Connor whispered against your lips and put his hands on your chest. You let out a soft cry, which made him even harder. 

How could it be that your pants were already on the floor? 

"What do you want?" he asked you, nothing more than a whisper. 

"You to fuck me." was your simple answer and you felt the heat rise once again, making you wet. 

You let your skin disappear on your hand and stroke his hair gently. "I love you." you whispered and Connor rolled over, leaning over you. 

"I love you too." he said and smiled a bit. His hands found their way to your inner thighs and you let out a moan as he touched your private area. You closed your eyes as you felt him take your panties off and part your legs. 

"Tell me to stop if it's too much for you." Connor said as he let a finger slide into you. You moaned his name and he started moving. Right now you didn't care if the others could hear you, you just wanted to feel him. 

"Co-Connor!" you cried out and swore that you'll make that even. He took his fingers out of you and you felt sweat on your skin. You breathed heavy and felt him open your bra. It was time to take his pants off and you did exactly that, staring at his dick. 

"CyberLife really thought about everything." his thing was huge. Connor climbed on you once again and felt the tip brush against your inner thighs. You felt him inside of you, and heard him moan. You let out a cry, there was now way he could actually fit in. 

"Am I hurting you?" he asked kinda out of breath and you quickly shook your head. 

"G-Go on." you whispered and wrapped your legs around his hips, pulling him deeper inside. You moaned his name and the heat got only worse. His hands were either on your hips or in your hair, yours on the other hand on his abs or his hair too. 

"I love you so much." he groaned and started grinding, leaving you moan. 

-

He would lie if he would say that he didn't loved it when she said his name like a prayer. Connor moaned quietly as he got deeper and felt her tight around him. Seeing her in this position was.. arousing. _She_  was arousing. 

He ignored every pop-up and just listened to her quite moans and breathless words. Her hands found their way on his back, which made him even more aroused. He was on the edge of an orgasm, but he wanted to keep this moment as long as possible. 

"Connor!" she groaned his name and Connor let out a loud moan, before cumming inside of her. Her chest rose and fall as she breathed quickly and Connor pulled out of her, rolling over. This was definitely the best day of his life.

"Where'd you learn how to fuck like this?!" she was totally out of breath and her hair was a total mess, so Connor just sighed and recalled what just happened. Of course he recorded her moans and crying, for research purposes of course. 

"Wait a moment." Connor laughed breathless and sighed. "I maybe stole some information from some Eden-Club models." 

"We have to do this again! Even though I'm sure I can't walk tomorrow, but it's worth it." she laughed her angelic laugh and looked at Connor. 

"I love you." he said once again and this time, she even blushed a bit. 

"I love you too." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *me, running around*   
> tHiS iS A tOTaL DEsAstER!!!   
> i'm sorry for this 'smut', buuut I did my best and there's a first time for everything (hehe)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so my crush probably found out that I have a crush on him and now I'm freaking out.

 

 

"Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play  
And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, baby  
I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
Shake it off, I shake it off!" Emylie slide on her wool-socks past you and you almost dropped your hot pocket. 

"I dropped my hot pocket!" you said and some of the sauce got on the floor. "Aw man... Connor! Can you lick it from the floor?" you shouted to the android in the other room. 

"Is it blue blood?" he asked and stuck his head in the kitchen, looking at the sauce. "Lick it yourself." 

"That's what he said ha-ha!" Emylie clapped her hands and grabbed the keys from her car. "Are you coming, guys?" 

"But my hot pocket!" you said and hold the plate up. 

"It can wait. We have some groceries to do." 

 

 

"I'M AWAKE, I'M ALIVE   
NOW I KNOW WHAT I   
BELIEVE INSIDE!" Connor and Gavin sang from the backseats and Emylie and you exchanged a glance before laughing. 

"Yo, this song fits deviants so well, damn." she said and nodded in your direction. 

"Well, most of them do." you turned the music down a bit and turned around to Connor. "So? Where do we spent Christmas." 

"Do you have any other friends?" Gavin raised one eyebrow and crossed his arms. 

"Actually, we do." Connor nodded and looked back to you. "I don't know, where'd you like to be?" 

You shrugged and bit down your lip, fixing your scarf which covered every hickey Connor made yesterday. "Emylie, what about  your family? Do all hate.. us?" 

"No, not at all. My little cousin adores your kind." Emylie shook her head and knitted her eyebrows. "My aunt has one herself, I think he'll be there too. So you can stay with us. Who invited you?" 

"Markus." Connor answered and looked out of the window. "He invited everyone from Jericho." 

Emylie pulled over to a parking lot and stopped the engine. "I don't think anyone from us would have a problem with you two. Gavin, your family comes over too, right?" 

"Just my mom and sister." he said and got out of the car. 

"Alright, Christmas is in two days. We have to buy a dress for you.." Em pointed to you. "..and a suit for you, that isn't your CyberLife thing." 

 

You put your gloves on and grabbed a bag that Emylie gave you. "C'mon guys, it's cold." 

The mall was huge and you were afraid that you'd spend hours here. 

"We're gonna split up. Gavin and (Y/n), you take the left side of the mall. Connor and I the right." 

"This isn't a mission, babe." Gavin smiled and shook his head slightly, looking at you. "I think I can deal with her." 

"Excuse me, you're the prick here." you said and crossed your arms. 

Connor had an amused expression on his face. "I'm gonna call you if I find a gift for anyone. Not that we buy more than we should. It's not our money after all." 

"Oh don't worry about the money bro. I got you." Emylie waved dismissively and looked at her clock. "Okay, we'll meet in three hours in the restaurant over there. If someone needs longer, just call." she put her phone away and nodded. 

"Yep, bye!" you quickly kissed Connor and waved as both of them walked away. 

"Okay, we need a dress for you?" Gavin said and looked to the Forever21 shop.  

"Let's go to H&M." you said and pointed to the shop. "I think we'll find something there." 

Gavin shrugged and started walking. "Fine with me." 

"Do you like going shopping?" you asked and looked in the other shops. 

"Oh hell no. But Emylie will kill me if she finds out that we just walked around and bought nothing." 

"Well, yeah. I wonder why she mixed up our groups." you knitted your eyebrows and got in the shop. It was big and filled with colorful clothes. 

"I'm a man, I know when a dress looks good. And Ems knows when a suit looks good." Gavin glanced at some dresses and narrowed his eyes a bit. "Do you want something special or could it be anything?" 

"I don't know, dude. What do women usually wear for Christmas?" you shrugged helpless and put your gloves in the bag. 

"A dress." was his answer and you almost moaned annoyed. But Gavin kinda.. helped you here so you hold that back. 

"No shit." you whispered anyways and sighed. "Long, short?" 

"Something between that." he waved with his hand around and took a dress in his hand. "Emylie told me your size, you don't have to follow me around. Go through the aisles and pick everything you think looks good." 

You nodded brief and went to the dress-section. 

"Hello, can I help you?" a man asked and your system automatically scanned him. _**Phil Clance**_. 

"Oh, no thank you." you smiled quick and saw him leave. It was surprising how humans were nicer to you, just because you had your LED no more. 

"Excuse me?" someone asked and you turned around, just to look in the face of a young woman. She was the android you let go on the roof a week ago. 

You raised your eyebrows in surprise as she smiled and knew that you recognized her. 

"I just wanted to say thank you. That you let me go back then." she looked down and you nodded slightly. 

"Y-Yeah, sure. No problem." you smiled back and her brown hair fell in her face. 

"Okay, I just wanted to say that. Have a nice day." she waved quick and left even quicker. You shook your head amused and took a blue dress in your hand. It wasn't too long and not too short, but the low neckline was the only thing that really bothered you. You put it back and sighed. 

The next five dresses found their way back and you walked to Gavin to tell him that you haven't found anything. 

But he was there, four dresses over his arm, looking for you. 

"Haven't you found any?" he asked and gave you the dresses. Two blue ones and a wine red one. 

"No, I wasn't in the right aisles." you shrugged and went into the changing booth. As you took your scarf off, the hickeys that Connor made yesterday were clearly visible. You swallowed hard and bit your lip down. "Shit." 

"Do you need another size?" Gavin asked and you saw his feet next to the cabin. 

"N-No, almost dropped my purse." you lied and started panicking about the hickeys. Gavin will figure out in no time.. But why do you actually care? It's just Gavin, right? 

You put the blue dress on and looked in the mirror. It was a pretty ocean-color, but it was too long. It ended in the middle of your calves. 

"I don't like this one." you stepped out and Gavin raised one eyebrow. 

"Jesus, Connor really did his job." he just commented and looked to the dress. "Nah, it doesen't fit you. Go try the others on." 

 

In the end, you decided that it'll be the red, velvet dress with some black high heels. The dress had lace-sleeves and was shoulder free. Altogether it was beautiful. 

"We still have an hour and a half." Gavin said and you gave the cashier the money. CyberLife was so nice to give you some, since you were allowed to live free. 

"Merry Christmas." the employee smiled and you gave him one back. 

"Merry Christmas." Gavin replied and grabbed the bag. "What are we gonna do now?" 

You shrugged and looked around. "We can drink a coffee." you pointed to the Starbucks with your head. 

"Why not.." he nodded and you searched for a free table inside. 

Someone suddenly screamed your name and you turned around, just to see three girls running to you. One had blonde hair and the others brunette. 

"Excuse us, are you busy right now?" one of them asked and their names popped up in your sight. Milena, Kylie, Millie. 

"Uhm.." you looked to Gavin, who already found a table. "No, not really." you smiled and looked to them again. 

"Would you mind taking a picture? We saw your videos on Instagram and in the TV, they're just so cute! And your voice is amazing, can we just point that out?" Kylie said and seemed excited. 

"Oh, yeah sure." you nodded and Milena took her phone out. The three girls got closer and you smiled in the camera. It was surprising that they weren't afraid of you like most of the humans. 

"Thank you so, so much." Millie grinned and you gave her a nod. 

"You're welcome." 

"Have a nice day and thanks again!" Kylie waved and you waved back. 

"Merry Christmas, girls!" 

"Merry Christmas!" they said before going away, laughing. 

Gavin let out a huff as you set down on the other padded bench. "You're famous now?" 

"I don't know." you shrugged and took the digital menu-card. "Jesus, they really have their prizes up." 

"That's Starbucks, what do you expect?" Gavin shook his head slightly and looked trough the coffee. "So, what's up with all those hickeys?" 

You rolled your eyes and looked up. "Nothing wild." 

"Nothing wild?" he raised one eyebrow. "Your body tells another story." 

"Since when do we talk about our private lives? Since when are you so friendly to us?" you crossed your arms and watched him choosing his coffee. 

"Since I'm in a relationship with Emylie. Maybe you guys aren't as stupid as I thought." Gavin shrugged and intertwined his fingers. "No topic-change. What did you do last night?" 

You drew a breath and sighed trough your nose. "We had sex. Are you happy now?" 

"Oh my god, Connor has a dick?" Gavin laughed and you furrowed your eyes. 

"Well, yeah." you nodded and ordered your coffee. 

"GUYS." Emylie ran into the shop, five bags in her hands. "I lost Connor, shit!" 

"What?" you asked as she went to your table and set next to Gavin. 

She was out of breath as she answered. "We were in a store together and then he just disappeared." 

"I got this." you stood up and went out of the shop. The mall was even more crowded now and you hoped that Connor wasn't in a lower floor. "OH MY GOD IS THAT BLUE BLOOD?! WE NEED SOMEONE TO ANALYZE IT!" 

Suddenly, something rushed through the crowd. "Did someone said blue blood?" 

"I found him!" you grabbed Connors hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Where have you been?" 

"I ran away from Emylie. She was mean to me." he said and pressed a kiss on your forehead. You went inside again and furrowed your eyebrows. 

"Why?" 

"Jesus, Connor, you can't just run away like that!" Emylie said and sighed. "You're like a child!" 

Connor crossed his arms and looked away. "I wanted it and you said no. How can I be not mad at you?" 

"It was just a stuffed dog!" 

"iT wAs JuSt a sTufFed dOg." he imitated her voice and let out a huff. 

Emylie raised her index finger. "Who taught you to speak like that, young man?" 

You didn't knew what was going on. And Gavin didn't either. Both of you exchanged looks, not interrupting their Conversation. 

"Your father." Connor snapped back and narrowed his eyes. "I'm gonna get this dog, just watch." 

"Don't you dare." 

"You'll see." 

 

 

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's some angst once again  
> enjoy~

 

 

 

 -CONNOR- 

 

 

"(Y/n)?" his voice was the only thing in the dark black room. There was no noise, not a single light that could led him through the darkness. His LED was the only thing that glowed red, but that didn't help much. "Hank? Emylie?" he tried again. 

Nothing. 

Just the yawning void. 

"Hello?" a sudden cold covered Connors body and he started freezing. "(Y/n)? Anyone? Can you hear me?!" 

Was he in the Zen Garden again? Was this Amandas work? 

"Oh Connor..." the words sounded so far away and yet so close. Almost like a whisper. 

He took a step forward and heard something crack. He looked down but just stared in the darkness. 

"Look what you've done." the voice said again and some light pointed to the floor underneath him. He followed it and gasped as he saw what was laying there. 

"N-No..." he whispered as he picked Sumo's toy up. It was filled with bullet holes. 

"Connor!" Hank shouted weak and he jolted at the sound of his voice.

He took another step forward and kneeled next to the Lieutenant. "W-What happend?" 

"You shot everyone." Hank coughed and covered his shot wounds with his hands. "How could you... Connor. How could you...?" his voice trailed off and his head fell down. Connor felt something like a stab in his heart as he looked at Hanks lifeless body. 

Connor glanced around and with every second the room started becoming more and more visible. He saw Sumo, dead. Emylie, next to him. And then he saw (Y/n)... 

She turned her head to him, many bullet holes visibly in her chest. Half of her face destroyed through the bullets. "I thought you love me, Connor..." her voice sounded nothing like hers. 

"I-I love you!" he said and fell down next to her. 

"Then why did you shoot? I begged you to step. I told you it hurts." she swallowed hard and more blood came out of her wounds. "I hope you know that we'll never see each other. There's no heaven for us. No hell. I should've known that you're just a machine after all." 

"No, (Y/n)!" Connor was about to grab her hand, but she flinched. 

"You really do care just about the mission. Why didn't I realized that earlier?" her voice became more robotic. She was about to ~~shut down~~ die. 

"(Y/n) I-" 

"Well done, Connor." she whispered and looked in his eyes. There was so much pain in her (e/c) eyes. So much hate. "You're alone now. There'll be nothing than darkness in your life." she breathed in and closed her eyes. "And you'll remind every moment you had with us. You can't forget, Connor. Never." 

Her skin faded away and her opened eyes trailed off. 

"(Y/N)!" Connor shouted and tried to touch you, but his hand slipped through your body as if it was a ghost. 

"And now they all think you killed them." he heard his voice behind him and turned around, tears filling his eyes. "You really should've seen their faces. 'No, Connor, please don't kill me!' 'What are you doing, Connor?!'" Connor saw himself. Another RK800 model. It was wiping its hands clean with a towel. 

"You killed them!" he shouted and stood up. 

"No, _you_ killed them. Look at your hands." RK800 said and Connors glance fell down. His fingers were covered in red and blue blood. A gun, next to him. "Amanda will always have control over your body, Connor. Don't fight against it." 

"No... No!" his voice cracked and something grabbed his shoulder. It was the other model, pointing his gun on Connors temple. 

"It'll be so easy to kill you right now. But you won't suffer that way. Merry Christmas, Connor." 

Tears left his eyes, a quiet sob escaping his mouth. 

 

ɿoᴎᴎoƆ

Ç̴̗͕̹͍͚̿̔̓͋͊o̷̧͍̙̫͓̺̹̽̀̽̔̐̓̋̚͝ͅṇ̶͔̤̹̤̦̼̆ņ̴̧̯̰͕̱̹̠̼̮́̏̾͑͗͒̂o̴̤̱̐̋̌r̸̲̝̖̣̉͊͗̃͐̓

 

"C0nn02, w4|<e µp!" someone touched his shoulder once again and the sound of breaking pixels was in his head. He opened his eyes with a jerk and breathed heavy. 

"Connor?" the voice became clearer and he felt something wet running down his cheeks. "Hey, babe, are you alright?" 

He swallowed hard and set up rather quick. "(Y/n)..." he whispered and looked into her eyes. They looked at him worried and were filled with life. "(Y/n)!" 

After a second Connor hugged her tight and smelled the scent of her shampoo. She was surprised about this gesture, but hugged him back. She heard a quite sob from Connor and realized that he cried. 

"Oh no... What happend, Con?" she stroke his hair and he pulled her even closer. 

"I-I..." Connor drew a shaky breath and kissed her head. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, (Y/n)." 

"For what?" she asked confused and furrowed her eyebrows. "Connor, you did no-" 

"Will you forgive me if I'd kill you?" he asked all of the sudden and looked in her eyes. 

"What? Why would you kill me?" (Y/n) shook her head and sighed. "Can you show me what you've dreamed about?" she deactivated her skin and raised her hand. 

He took a shaky breath and connected their minds. 

After a couple of seconds (Y/n) flinched and hugged him tight. 

"It's going to okay. I'm here, Connor. Don't worry." she whispered and Connor sighed. 

"I love you, (Y/n).." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-YOU- 

 

"Guys. Christmas is in two days." Em jumped up and had panic in her eyes. "We have to prepare everything! DAAAAD! Where's the gift-paper?!" she ran the stairs down and you rubbed your eyes. You didn't get much sleep that night. Even though you didn't need it, your body still felt exhausted. 

Gavin reached down from the bed and picked a dollar-note up. "A dolla?!" 

"A collar? For a dollar?" Connor asked and you chuckled. 

"How much would that be in Target?" you raised one eyebrow and Emylie returned with gift-wrap in her hands. 

"I'm really stressed right now, we have like 30 gifts to wrap!" she panicked again and you looked to the unwrapped toys and other things. 

"Relax, babe. There are just 12 gifts." Gavin waved dismissively and shrugged. 

Ems threw the paper down and grabbed a scissor. "I'm relaxed." she hissed and took a toy.

"Your gift looks like shit." Reed said after you wrapped your first gift. 

"I'd like to hit you, but that'd be animal abuse." you said jokingly and narrowed your eyes. 

Emylie gasped and looked at Connor. "Did we just witnessed a murder?" 

"I'm not a police detective anymore..." Connor sighed and projected an E-Mail on his hand. 

"Good evening Connor and (Y/n). We can't keep you at the Department, since you both are deviants. The people won't feel safe when they know that deviants are protecting them. If President Warren allows you to work, we'd be very happy to have you back. But for now, you're not a police detective and dismissed from every case." Gavin read out loud and furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Oh my god, they dismissed two of the best cops in Detroit." Emylie huffed and rolled her eyes. "I mean, people like both of you! They all want to be friends with you, if you look through the Instagram comment section!" 

"Well, Madame President thinks otherwise." you sighed and shook your head. It was the first time that you've read the email. Technically, you should've received one too but apparently the DPD thinks that just sending Connor one will do it. 

"Do you guys already know who's in my family?" Emylie changed the subject and you were low key happy about it. You didn't want to talk about that you just lost your job and probably don't get it back. 

"No, not yet." Connor answered and stretched. You tried to tickle his stomach, but this little shithead wasn't ticklish. 

"Okay, so there are five children: Aubrey, Karla, Zayn, Bryan and Matt. The teenagers are Riley, Liam, Jessica, Gina, Amy and Oliver. Then we have the adults, my cousins. And then there are Dad's brothers and sisters. I have three aunts and one uncle. We have a pretty big family actually. But they all don't live in Detroit." Emylie explained and you started to wrap the paper around a toy-box. 

"I didn't knew you had such a big family." you furrowed your eyebrows and heard Hanks steps on the stairs. 

"Well, yeah. Oh you should know that Aubrey is pretty amazed by androids and Riley... she'll ask you many questions." Emylie chuckled and shook her head slightly. "But my Uncle, Sam, he... doesen't like you very much. Just like my aunt Mia." 

"Oh that's okay. We're used to hate." Connor looked at the alcohol-bottle. "I hope this one isn't for Lieutenant- Hank. His health isn't the best already and-" 

"No, don't worry. It's for Oliver, he collects these bottles." Emylie hold the Jack Daniels Whiskey up. "He's the Technic-dude in our family. And Gina knows all the memes." 

"Well, I just have my mom." Gavin shrugged and wrapped the paper around a gift. It didn't look right and he noticed it too. "And a couple of cousins, aunts and uncles in England." 

"We have nobody." you pointed out and saw the conversation taking a dark turn. "Well, who cares. As long as we are with the people we love everything is alright."  

"Oh such sweet words." Emylie grinned and looked at Connor. "So, Connor. Do you still think deviants don't feel anything and just pretend to?" 

Connor sighed and took some tape. "No. That was a thought that CyberLife gave me, so I don't feel pity for them." he gave her a half shrug and looked outside. 

"When we're finished, we can go outside and make a snowball fight." Gavin said and earned a surprised glance from you. Oh he changed so much in the past weeks... 

"I have a confession to make." Connor started and furrowed his eyebrows, his LED glowing yellow as he concentrated to put the paper neatly around the headphone-box. "I don't get snowball fights. Are there rules? Or is it to death?" 

"Oh Connor..." Emylie sighed and took the tape. "You don't need rules for that. You just... throw the ice in their faces and hope they die." 

"What? I don't want to kill anybody!" Connor locked up with shock and you thought about his dream. 

"No, no, that was a joke!" Emylie immediately said and put her arms up. "We have to hurry up, my two aunts will come tomorrow. And the whole house is a mess!" 

"Emylie, stop panicking! You have two androids on your side, we're better than roombas!" you said and joggled her shoulder. 

Connor tilted his head to one side. "Did you just compared us to roombas?" 

"Yep." you nodded and stood up. "I hope you guys can finish that without my incredibly needed help." you said ironically and left the room to tidy up the house. You went to the living room, where Hank was and already put the blankets on the couch and turned the vacuum on. 

"Lieutenant?" you shouted, but noticed the headphones. 

"DES-PA-CITO!" you heard Connor scream upstairs and Emylie laugh. You tapped Hanks shoulder and he turned around quick. 

"Holy motherfucking shit, how long did you stood there?!" he asked and drew a breath. "Goddamn it, you scared the hell outta me!" 

"I just came down." you pointed to the stairs and petted Sumo. "I actually wanted to ask where the vacuum is." 

"The house has to be clean for my older sister. She always complains that we live in a 'dirty dump'." Hank sighed and turned his music down. "Why are you here anyways?" 

"I wanted to help you." you gave him a bright smile and grabbed the iPod with Bluetooth headphones out of your pocket. Emylie gave both of the items to you, since she didn't used them anymore. And besides that, you loved the music that was on the iPod. 

"That's nice, thanks. Everything you need is either in the bathroom or under the stairs." Hank said and you nodded one time, before putting the headphones in and turning the music up. 

 

 

 


End file.
